Cause and Effect
by AngealSword
Summary: La vie est toujours remplie d'évènement inattendu et pleine de surprise. Parfois, cela va même au-delà de la compréhension. La vie amoureuse de Zack avait toujours été sans attache jusqu'à Cloud... et à présent, il va devoir se battre pour pouvoir préserver ceux qui lui sont chers. ZxC Mpreg. TRADUCTION COMPLETE
1. Cause

**Titre : **Cause and Effect

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance et malheureusement suivant la trame de l'histoire…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Note :** Les passages en gras correspondent à un saut dans le temps qui se situe dans le présent. Le reste de l'histoire est raconté du point de vue de Zack, mais se situe dans le passé.

**Cause and Effect**

**Chapitre 1 : Cause**

**By DamagedWorth**

**La chose étrange de la vie c'est qu'elle est toujours imprévisible. Elle est toujours pleine de surprise. Les causes surnaturelles qui restent inexpliquées avec des réactions impossibles et des résultats amers. Mais avec cette histoire, je vais partager avec vous un tour complet de ma vie, moi, Zack Fair, je vais vous faire partager un moment de ma vie qui m'a complètement changé et certainement pour le meilleur.**

**Je jette un coup d'œil au blond qui frotte son nez contre mon bras et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire alors que le premier jour de notre rencontre me revient à l'esprit. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de baisser les yeux vers l'être doux et beau qui se trouve présentement entre mes bras. C'est si étrange de voir comment une chose peut mener à une autre, particulièrement en donnant la vie à un autre être humain. Comment c'est arrivé, je ne crois pas que je pourrais vraiment vous l'expliquer. Le changement des gènes et du corps peut avoir été une des causes.**

**Ouais, je crois qu'il m'a vraiment changé pour le meilleur. Ça a commencé à l'époque où j'étais un SOLDAT. Oui, un SOLDAT travaillant pour la Compagnie Shinra. Bien que j'aurais préféré continuer ma vie sans me souvenir entièrement de cette époque…**

**

* * *

**

**« - Zackary, tu es en retard. » **Résonna une voix à l'intérieur du grand bureau se trouvant dans les bâtiments se trouvant au-dessus de la plaque. J'ai pénétré à l'intérieur en passant mes bras derrière la tête et faisant un de mes célèbres sourires 'échappe tout'. Cela ne sembla pas marcher cependant. Parce que les prunelles froides et vertes continuaient à me fusiller alors que j'avançais jusqu'à me laisser tomber sur une chance en face de lui. Je fais un demi-sourire à Sephiroth.

**« - Oh allez. Je suis en retard de peut-être… trois minutes ? Tu es un homme trop pointilleux mon vieux. » **Ais-je dis d'une voix traînante, mon sourire s'agrandissant alors que les secondes s'écoulaient.

Le sourcil de Sephiroth tressauta, je pouvais voir qu'il tentait de contenir sa colère. **« - Quarante minutes, Zackary. J'ai même prit la liberté d'envoyer quelqu'un dans ta chambre pour te faire venir. » **Ses yeux se fermèrent brièvement, un soupir traversant ses lèvres alors qu'il se passait une main dans les cheveux. **« - Tu n'as même pas bougé. Je me demande parfois… »**

**« - Mon intelligence, je sais. Combien de temps peux-tu le dire pendant une semaine ? » **Ais-je demandé, ma voix démontrant de la curiosité.

Sephiroth arqua juste un sourcil en réponse avant d'agiter la main d'un air dédaigneux. **« - Mis à part tes bouffonneries, il y a une raison pour laquelle je t'ai fais appeler. » **Il se pencha en avant et je le vis alors prendre une grande chemise bien épaisse sur son bureau. J'ai frissonné. C'était de la paperasserie, je pouvais clairement le sentir à un mile de distance.

Quelquefois, une partie importante de moi se plaignait des 'avantages' d'être un SOLDAT gradé. J'avais travaillé durant une bonne partie de ma vie pour devenir un Première Classe. Etonnamment avec l'aide de Sephiroth et de sa formation froide et dure, j'ai réussi à aller jusqu'au bout de mon but. Mais… la paperasserie ?

Sephiroth poussa la chemise dans ma direction, puis alla s'asseoir en tout croisant les jambes. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en me fixant. **« - Ne reste pas là à me regarder, Zackary. C'est impoli. Prend ta mission. » **A-t-il déclaré sévèrement, ses yeux continuant à me fixer alors que je prenais la chemise dans mes mains. Je me suis réinstallé sur la chaise de façon à avoir les jambes de chaque côtés, me fichant de savoir que ça ne faisait pas professionnel. J'ai ouvert la chemise et j'ai observé le premier document qu'elle contenait.

J'ai levé les yeux en haussant les sourcils. **« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » **Lui ais-je demandé.

**« - C'est une liste de recrues. » **A-t-il répondu simplement en tapotant sur le bureau du bout des doigts.

Je me suis penché en avant, l'anticipation commençant à m'envahir. **« - Ca signifie… ? » **Demandais-je, bien que j'étais certain de savoir ce que ça voulait dire. L'excitation s'empara de moi alors que Sephiroth me regardait sérieusement.

**« - A partir de demain à l'aube, tu assureras la formation d'un nouveau groupe d'élèves-officiers qui ont réussi les examens d'entrée. Je t'emmènerais au centre de formation et je te donnerais des directives sur la façon de faire. » **Sephiroth me regarda alors droit dans les yeux, observant mes prunelles violettes qui devaient certainement refléter mon excitation. **« - Zackary… ? » **A-t-il appelé.

J'ai alors bondit de mon siège, fait le tour du bureau pour aller jeter mes bras autour de son cou, l'étreignant en riant. **« - Par Holy ! Merci, merci, merci ! » **Me suis-je écrié, le serrant encore plus fort. Je me suis demandé s'il était possible que j'étouffe mon ainé.

Probablement pas.

Je sentis deux mains se poser contre ma poitrine, me repoussant en arrière. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à son expression alors que je m'éloignais. Il se reprit rapidement et je fis la moue. **« - Je ne peux même pas te donner une étreinte sans que tu me jettes au sol. Parfois, je ne te comprends vraiment pas, mec. »**

**« - Je préfèrerais que tu m'appelles par mon nom, puisque tu as pris la liberté de le faire. » **Réprimanda immédiatement Sephiroth et je fis une nouvelle fois la moue.

J'ai soupiré légèrement et j'ai croisé les bras sur ma poitrine fermement. **« - Seph. » **Fis-je et j'étais certain qu'encore une fois, Sephiroth ferait une grimace de dégoût.

Il réussit cependant à ignorer le surnom. **« - Le Président a accepté mon choix, et j'ose espérais que tu t'abstiendras de… » **Il essaya de trouver le mot juste, sachant que je ne m'étais jamais bien habitué à son vocabulaire étendu. **« - …vaciller et mette ma réputation en jeu. Sommes-nous clairs sur ça ? » **Demanda-t-il sérieusement, braquant ses yeux aux miens.

Je me pencha en arrière en soupirant. **« - Ouais, c'est clair. Cristallin. » **Ais-je dis sarcastiquement, quoi de mieux que le Général pour vous rappeler sa nature ? J'ai pris un moment pour jeter un coup d'œil aux documents de la chemise posée sur mes genoux et j'ai saisi la première fiche que j'ai trouvé par hasard. **« - Ce sont eux ? » **Ais-je demandé timidement.

Sephiroth fit un signe de tête. **« - Oui, ce sont ceux qui ont réussi les examens d'entrée. » **Expliqua-t-il.

J'ai regardé les visages qui ne m'étaient pas familier avec joie. **« - Ils sont si jeunes ! Bon sang, étais-je si petit quand je suis arrivé ici ? » **Ais-je demandé à voix haute, alors que je feuilleté les autres pages. J'ai défailli. **« - Putain de merde, il y en a beaucoup ! » **Me suis-je exclamé. Y avait-il autant de monde qui souhaitait rejoindre la Shinra ?

**« - Ne t'excite pas autant Zackary. Tu n'auras pas à tous les former. » **Fit Sephiroth vivement. **« - Il y a plus d'instructeur que tu ne le penses. Et les seuls moments où tu iras les voir, ça sera pour les classes écrites. » **Expliqua-t-il.

J'ai bêtement hoché la tête. **« - Okay. » **Ais-je répondu en tournant une autre page. **« - Hum… ils sont vraiment jeunes. »**

**« - Ce qui signifie que tu ne dois en aucune façon de tenter… » **Il chercha les mots justes une nouvelles fois, mais j'avais déjà une idée clair d'où il voulait en venir. **« - N'importe quel laissez-passer. » **Termina-t-il anxieusement.

Levant les yeux vers lui, je me suis penché en avant et je lui ai souri. **« - C'est insultant, Seph. Quand ai-je fais venir une recrue dans ma chambre de toute façon ? »**

Il s'est contenté de me regarder, son visage reprenant son masque froid.

**

* * *

**

**J'ai sentit le blond à mes côtés se mettre à bouger en marmonnant des petits mots incohérents dans un souffle alors qu'il resserrait délicatement son emprise sur l'enfant dans ses bras. Je l'ai regardé, stupéfait et quelque peu étonné par la beauté de l'image qui se grava dans mon esprit. Cela pourrait être un de ses tableaux que l'ont peint et que l'ont accroche dans les couloirs d'un bel immeuble pour l'éternité. Ouais, quelque chose dans ce genre.**

**Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire alors que je levais la main pour caresser la joue du blond qui était douce comme la soie. Puis ma main descendit pour caresser la peau pâle et presque maladive mais néanmoins très douce du nouveau-né qui était dans ses bras. Son visage trembla légèrement sous mon toucher, il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma avant que des gazouillements n'envahissent la chambre d'hôtel. J'ai souris encore plus.**

_**« - Je pense que tu tiens plus de lui que de moi… » **_**Ai-je murmuré doucement, tandis que mes doigts continuaient de le cajoler. J'ai entendu le bébé gazouiller un peu plus et j'ai légèrement rigolé. **_**« - Ouais, définitivement plus de lui que de moi. »**_

**

* * *

**

Un soupir de frustration passa ses lèvres alors que le temps semblait s'écouler lentement. Depuis combien de temps était-il assis là ? Des heures probablement, pensa-t-il alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux blonds qui étaient plus que voyant parmi les autres recrues autour de lui. Cloud pouvait sentir beaucoup de regard sur lui, et une partie de lui souhaita retourner à Nibelheim. Il ignora tant bien que mal leurs regards, ses yeux parcourant attentivement la liste de nom étant accrochés au mur.

Ses yeux bleus parcoururent rapidement la feuille, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive son nom. Il avait attendu que la foule se dissipe un peu avant de pouvoir s'approcher. Il suivit la ligne de son nom avec le doigt et découvrit son numéro de chambre.

**« - 48 C… » **Marmonna-t-il en mettant son sac sur son épaule et gardant au bras l'uniforme qu'on lui avait remis un peu plus tôt. Ses yeux bleus regardèrent autour de lui un instant, ses prunelles brillantes d'excitation mais également de crainte. Il avait réussi à arriver jusque là…

Il était plus que disposé à continuer à avancer. Ça aurait pu être bien pire, bien pire que ça.

_**A suivre…**_


	2. Order

**Titre : **Cause and Effect

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance et malheureusement suivant la trame de l'histoire…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Cause and Effect**

**Chapitre 2 : Order**

**By DamagedWorth**

Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que j'étais appuyé contre un des bâtiments en brique marron. J'attrapa un paquet de cigarette dans ma poche en attendant impatiemment que Sephiroth me rejoigne. Combien de temps cet homme comptait-il me faire attendre ici ? C'était mon premier jour de travail et pour une fois, j'étais le _premier_. Peut-être était-ce sa façon de se venger de mon retard d'hier. Possible.

J'ai allumé une cigarette et en ai prit une longue bouffée alors que mes yeux regardaient autour de moi avec curiosité. Je pouvais voir des silhouettes courir autour du grand terrain d'entrainement, le soleil chauffant presque douloureusement sur eux. Je pouvais dire que j'étais passé par là moi aussi, et que j'avais fait ça, mais, j'avais eu beaucoup plus de facilité et beaucoup d'aide. J'ai continué à les regarder avec les sourcils haussés. Donc, c'était probablement les recrues dont j'aurais à m'occuper ? Cela devrait être vraiment intéressant.

J'ai observé tous les jeunes hommes qui passaient devant moi en courant, certains me regardant avec curiosité alors que d'autres baissaient le regard en me voyant. Je suppose que l'uniforme que je portais leur faisait comprendre que j'étais d'un rang supérieur. J'ai souri intérieurement à ça.

Mais je me souviens d'un visage qui a attiré mon attention et j'ai immédiatement tourné la tête dans sa direction. J'ai rencontré, durant un bref moment, les yeux bleus les plus brillants que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie.

**« - Zackary, tu es en avance. » **Fit alors une voix à mes côtés et ça m'a presque fait sursauter avant que je ne me tourne pour rencontrer les yeux verts de Sephiroth.

Je me suis frottais l'arrière de la tête en souriant. **« - Tu m'as fais peur, vieil homme. » **Lui ais-je répondu et le visage de Sephiroth se crispa légèrement.

Il préféra cependant ne pas relever le surnom et enchaîna immédiatement sur le sujet principal et se tourna vers un groupe de recrue qui étaient en train de faire des accroupissements. **« - Ca sera ton groupe. » **Me dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. **« - Le groupe n'est pas trop grand pour toi au moins ? Je n'aurais aucun problème à en transférer quelques-uns dans d'autres groupes… »**

J'ai ri à haute voix. **« - Non, c'est parfait ! » **Ais-je dis en levant les mains en l'air. Je semblais heureux et Sephiroth eut un léger sourire, pendant quelques secondes. ça me fait peur parfois quand Sephiroth sourit.

**« - Alors… » **Ais-je commencé. **« - Tous ces gamins ont réussi les examens ? Je ne sais même pas comment ils ont fait quand je les vois passer. » **J'ai penché légèrement la tête en direction de Sephiroth. **« - Ils semblent tous trop jeune pour être ici. Je me demande même pourquoi la moitié d'entre eux est ici. »**

Sephiroth haussa les épaules. **« - Pour trouver un but dans la vie, je suppose. » **Répondit-il.

Cela me fit rire légèrement et je savais que Sephiroth haussait les sourcils. **« - Pour trouver un but… en devenant les chiens de la Shinra. »**

**

* * *

**

Cloud passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se pencher et de poser ses mains contre ses genoux, le soleil faisant briller ses cheveux blonds d'une façon presque plaisante. Il faisait si lamentablement chaud ! Comment les instructeurs pouvaient-ils s'attendre à ce qu'ils continuent à courir sous cette chaleur ? Soupirant et essuyant la sueur qui perlait sur son visage, Cloud commença à s'éloigner du terrain d'entrainement pour rejoindre le bâtiment devant lequel il devait passer. S'il pouvait courir pendant _des heures_ sans quelqu'un pour le regarder, il était presque sûr qu'il pouvait faire une petite pause.

Avec cette pensée en tête, Cloud marcha vers sa destination avec une respiration lourde et appuya son dos contre le mur et se laissa glisser contre jusqu'à se retrouver assit par terre. Il se pencha en avant et enterra son visage dans ses genoux, emballant ses bras autour de lui. Il devait avouer que les épreuves qu'il avait dû traverser pour arriver jusqu'ici étaient complètement différentes de ce qu'il pensait à l'origine. Mais… c'était tellement mieux que de rester chez lui, avec tout le monde autour de soi qui vous détester vous et votre existence. Cette pensée assombrit l'humeur de Cloud.

Cloud se sentait plus petit et plus vulnérable que tous ceux qui s'entrainaient avec lui. Il ne s'était jamais comparé à personne dans sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive ici. Il se sentait faible, et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il était là. La respiration de Cloud était toujours aussi lourde pendant qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, ne remarquant pas l'ombre qui était là avant lui jusqu'à ce qu'un nuage de fumée lui parvienne. Cloud rouvrit les yeux et leva la tête pour voir d'où venait l'odeur. Il déglutit quand il remarqua un homme au-dessus de lui, une cigarette à la main et portant l'uniforme des Premières Classes.

Cloud bondit immédiatement sur ses pieds, trébuchant légèrement avant de lever une main pour faire le salut militaire, se tenant aussi droit que possible.

* * *

J'ai penché ma tête, observant le garçon qui avait été prit sur le fait par moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je commença à me mordre les lèvres pour m'empêcher de rire. Mais ça ne marcha pas.

Cloud me regarda avec des yeux plissés alors que je commençais à rire à voix haute, et je leva mes mains en l'air. **« - Ne me salue pas, gamin. Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé. » **Ais-je dis au garçon, mais il ne bougea pas.

**« - Vous êtes mon commandant, monsieur. C'est un signe d'irrespect. » **M'a-t-il dit en baissant les yeux au sol.

Oh, oui. J'avais oublié que j'étais un commandant maintenant.

Je me suis frotté l'arrière de la tête d'un air penaud. **« - Ouais… tu as raison. Mais alors par égard pour moi, tiens-toi debout comme une personne normale. C'est bizarre de voir quelqu'un me saluer. »**

Cloud sembla interloqué par le fait que je ne le prenais pas au sérieux. Si j'étais à sa place, je ne saurais pas comment réagir non plus. Je me souviens de l'avoir soigneusement regardé, de l'avoir trouvé vraiment attrayant à cet instant. Il était définitivement différent des autres recrues, Cloud avait un esprit et c'était facile à voir. Je pris une autre bouffée de ma cigarette tandis que je tournais autour du blond, observant chaque centimètre de son corps. Il tourna avec moi, les sourcils se fronçant alors qu'il laissait retomber sa main.

Cloud baissa les yeux et rougit légèrement. **« - Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites, monsieur ? »**

J'ai agité ma main pour le faire taire. **« - Ne m'appelle pas monsieur, ça me fait vraiment me sentir vieux quand les gens le font. » **Répliquais-je et Cloud me regarda avec des yeux légèrement écarquillés. **« - Et je suis seulement en train de regarder. »**

**« - Regarder quoi ? »**

Il était curieux et beaucoup même. Je réussissais toujours à entrainer une recrue dans ma chambre. Mais je pouvais déjà dire qu'avoir Cloud serait un challenge. Si son esprit s'accordait avec sa volonté… bien, ça serait un peu difficile. Mais j'aimais les challenges.

J'ai appuyé mon dos contre le mur, soupirant de satisfaction. **« - Alors, tu ne coures pas avec le reste de ton groupe. »**

Les joues de Cloud rougirent et il détourna le regard de honte. **« - Je suis désolé, mon… » **Il s'arrêta et secoua la tête en enfonçant les mains dans les poches.

J'ai souris un peu. **« - Bien, tu t'améliores. » **J'ai essayé de le calmer. **« - Quel est ton nom ? » **Lui ais-je demandé, en remarquant les légers mouvements de son corps. Il semblait bougeait de façon nerveuse. Conversation étrange.

Quand il m'a dit son nom, j'ai dois l'admettre, ça sonnait très bizarrement. **« - Cloud. Cloud Strife. »**

Mais ça lui allait bien et je lui ai souris alors que mes yeux violets brillaient d'intérêt. J'étais très curieux à propos de ce garçon. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, car je ne mettais pas plus intéressait que ça aux hommes et femmes que j'avais rencontrés. Mais ce gamin aux cheveux blonds était différent. Et ça m'a fasciné.

**« - Hm… Cloud Strife. » **Ais-je répété alors que le blond levait la tête à l'entente de son nom. **« - Je vais te donner un ordre… » **Commençais-je, attendant sa réaction.

Mais ce ne fut pas la réaction que je voulais. Cloud se tint encore plus droit, toute son attention tournait vers moi. **« - Tout ce que vous voulez. » **M'a-t-il dit en me regardant avec sérieux. Mais je me suis demandé vraiment pour combien de temps.

J'ai tapoté mes doigts contre mon paquet de cigarette. J'ai regardé Cloud un moment avant d'hausser les épaules. **« - Sors avec moi demain soir. »**

J'ai entendu Cloud déglutir, son visage rougissant et ses yeux s'écarquillant à la question. **« - **_**Pardon **_**? » **A-t-il demandé en secouant la tête, faisant voler ses mèches blond autour de son visage.

J'ai souris et j'ai répété. **« - J'ai dis… sors avec moi demain soir. » **Je pouvais voir que la bouche de Cloud était sur le point de s'ouvrir pour protester mais j'ai secoué la tête et j'ai souris de plus belle. **« - C'est un ordre, recrue. Tu n'as pas le choix. »**

Le visage de Cloud fut traversé par plusieurs émotions. Je suis sûr qu'il avait peur de moi, peur de l'endroit où il était, et pour mon propre divertissement et pour ce que j'avais entre les jambes, je voulais juste avoir ce que je voulais. Cloud était beau, c'était un fait. Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes… bien que la rougeur de son visage disait autrement !

Je me suis écarté du mur et Cloud s'est tendu quand j'ai posé une main sur ses fesses et que je me suis penché pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille : **« - Rejoins-moi ici à neuf heures. » **J'ai entendu Cloud déglutir à nouveau quand j'ai retiré ma main et j'ai tourné les talons pour partir. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire alors que j'ouvrais la porte du bâtiment pour rentrer, l'image de Cloud en tête.

**

* * *

**

_**« - Zack… je t'aime. »**_

**J'ai aimé sa voix. Elle est si apaisante, quelquefois j'ai l'impression de me noyer en lui quand il parle. S'en rend-il compte ? Je ne crois pas qu'il s'en soit rendu compte à quel point il était vraiment splendide jusqu'à ce qu'il me rencontre. J'étais un connard, mais à la fin, il m'a aidé à me rendre compte de quelque chose aussi. Je me suis penché et je l'ai embrassé doucement, caressant son dos de mes mains alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de mon cou. Il m'a serré plus fortement contre lui, m'étouffant presque et j'aimais ça.**

**J'ai aimé la façon dont tout ce que nous faisions, du début jusqu'à maintenant était si beau. Ça serait toujours beau.**

**J'ai arrêté mes mouvements quand j'ai entendu un pleur provenir de l'extérieur de la chambre, mon corps tendu et mes lèvres brûlantes toujours contre la peau de Cloud. J'ai soupiré doucement, faisant la moue alors que Cloud s'écartait de moi. Il rigola légèrement, me regardant de ses yeux bleus azurés qui m'envoutaient plus qu'un baiser. **_**« - Je dois m'assurer qu'il n'a pas faim, ne sois pas un tel gamin. » **_**M'a-t-il dit, mais je faisais quand même la moue et je l'ai serré dans mes bras.**

_**« - C'est parfait… j'étais juste au milieu de quelque chose, tu sais. » **_**Ais-je protesté.**

**Cloud a secoué la tête, déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres en souriant doucement. J'ai senti sa main se faufiler dans mon caleçon et j'ai voulu crier intérieurement. **_**« - Je suis sûr que tu peux survivre pendant quelques minutes. » **_**A-t-il dit avant de quitter la chambre sans un autre mot. Je me suis laissé tomber sur le dos et j'ai passé mes mains sur mon visage. Il y a une chose que je savais à coup sûr…**

_**« - Tu as aussi beaucoup hérité de moi. »**_

**A suivre…**


	3. Shots

**NOTE :** _Je rappelle que les passages en gras se déroule dans le présent, le reste de l'histoire se déroule dans le passé._

* * *

**Cause and Effect**

**Chapitre 3 : Shots**

**By DamagedWorth**

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Cloud marchait vers l'établissement avec une jolie couleur rouge sur le visage. Tout ce dont il pouvait penser c'était à cet instructeur qui avait si hardiment posé la main sur son corps d'une manière à ce demander 'est-ce vrai ?' ou 'comment puis-je me sortir de là ?'. La vérité était que Cloud ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Tirant légèrement sur son uniforme qui lui collait à la peau, il soupira et entra dans la caserne pour rejoindre son dortoir.

Sans se soucier si quelqu'un était dans la chambre avec lui, Cloud entra brusquement, une main sur le visage. La rougeur ne voulait pas quitter ses joues, et il avait l'impression qu'elle ne partirait jamais alors qu'il continuait à penser à tout ça. Se jetant sur son lit avec un gémissement, Cloud enterra son visage dans l'oreiller et poussa un autre geignement de mécontentement.

_« Rejoins-moi ici à neuf heures. »_

Et si Cloud ne venait tout simplement pas ? Ça ne serait pas difficile de faire croire qu'il était tombé malade. Non… Zack ne semblait pas être du genre à croire un mensonge si facilement. Mais… il ne connaît pas _du tout_ Zack. Alors qui était-il pour essayer et tester cet autre homme ?

**« - Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix… » **Murmura Cloud pour lui-même, ses yeux se posant sur le réveil numérique qui était sur sa table de nuit. Elle indiquait huit heures douze du soir. **« - Merde. » **Fit-il après un moment. Cloud se leva de son lit, ses yeux démontrant un certain dégoût. Il redoutait cette soirée. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de rendez-vous, ou qu'importe ce dont Zack qualifiait ça. Mais il n'était jamais sorti avec une femme auparavant. Alors devoir se préparer maintenant était vraiment une tâche horrible.

Repoussant ses pensées, Cloud se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se sentait déjà las.

**

* * *

**

**« - … Tu as **_**quoi **_**? »**

Buvant un grand verre d'eau, je le posai ensuite et fit un grand sourire au Général. **« - J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir. » **Dis-je simplement.

Les yeux de Sephiroth se plissèrent légèrement. **« - Avec qui ? » **Demanda-t-il. On pourrait penser qu'il avait l'air d'un type jaloux, mais en fait, c'était plus quelque chose du genre 'permets-moi de gâcher ton plaisir'. Il était comme ça, seulement un mec avec un balais dans le cul et qui faisait parti des hautes sphères de la Compagnie Shinra. Enfin, je me dépêcha de répondre à sa question.

**« - Cloud Strife. » **Évidemment, il savait exactement de qui je parlais. J'ai presque rigolé nerveusement quand j'ai vu son visage se fermer. Cloud était une recrue adorable, celui chez qui on voyait clairement qu'il n'avait aucune expérience sexuelle. C'était ce qui semblait m'attirer d'abord. On ne devrait peut-être pas se fier à moi, mais honnêtement, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Surtout avec des adolescents qui ont des yeux azurés.

**« - Zackary… » **Commença Sephiroth avant de se mordre les lèvres. **« - Tu sais que c'est une recrue, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Oui. »** Ais-je répondu en remplissant à nouveau mon verre d'eau avec la carafe qui était posé sur le bureau de Sephiroth. **« - Raison de plus pour que se soit intéressant. » **J'aimais provoquer cet homme, ça m'amusait au plus haut point. Mais quelque chose d'autres m'amuser _encore plus_. Cette pensée me fit sourire intérieurement. Cloud serait au même endroit que leur rencontre dans même pas vingt minutes. Je me suis demandé quel _goût_ il avait…

**« - Zackary, tu fais quelque chose de très fou. »** Ce ne serait pas la première fois et je savais ce que je faisais. Je me suis tourné pour croiser le regard de Sephiroth. Son visage avait reprit son masque de froideur que seul Sephiroth pouvait garder à toute occasion.

**

* * *

**

**Je regardais de loin de moi mon amant tenir l'enfant dans un de ses bras tandis qu'il rangeait quelque chose dans le réfrigérateur que je ne pouvais pas distinguer de là où je me trouvais. Mais j'ai souris doucement en me redressant sur un coud alors que Cloud revenait vers le lit d'hôtel et installait précautionneusement l'enfant sur la couette. J'ai incliné la tête pour croiser son regard. Azur vitreux, et je savais quel était le suivant. Gracieusement, bien que maladroitement, Cloud se pencha vers moi et posa une main derrière mon cou pour m'attirer à lui. Ses lèvres ont rencontré les miennes en une douce pression tout d'abord, mais ensuite j'ai enroulé mes bras autour de lui pour approfondir.**

**Mes mains ont caressé ses cheveux, ayant l'impression de toucher de la soie. S'il y avait bien une chose que je pourrais dire avoir appris à aimer, c'est ce garçon. Par quoi nous sommes passé pour en arriver là est encore un mystère pour moi. Mais il est ici avec moi et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Lui et notre enfant bien sûr.**

**Comment c'est arrivé, encore une fois, je ne crois pas que je pourrais arriver à l'expliquer. Mais ce garçon a chamboulé mon monde. Bon sang… il a fait plus que ça, je crois qu'il m'a rendu d'une façon ou d'une autre un meilleur homme. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais un jour redevenir le jeune homme effronté que j'étais. Ça ne remonte pas à loin pourtant, mais je n'échangerais pas ces souvenirs. Pas maintenant, ni jamais. Mes mains parcoururent le corps de mon amant tandis que son visage rougissait légèrement. J'ai constaté que c'était une des choses que j'aimais voir chez lui, malgré le temps, il rougissait toujours. J'ai redressé la tête et j'ai croisé son regard. Ses yeux me transperçaient, ils fouillaient mon âme. Ils me faisaient haleter. Je l'aimais et je savais que j'avais encore beaucoup de chemin à faire avant de le connaitre vraiment.**

**

* * *

**

J'étais appuyé contre le mur, une cigarette allumée entre les lèvres alors que j'avais un genou relevé. J'étais toujours habillé de mon uniforme de la Shinra et je me demandais ce que le garçon porterait pour moi ce soir. J'étais excité, et de diverses façons. Cette pensée me fit sourire malicieusement. Je pris une longue bouffée de ma cigarette avant que des pas ne me parviennent aux oreilles. J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai aperçut des cheveux blond et des yeux **bleus**.

Arborant un sourire éclatant je me tourna vers le gamin et je me suis figé quand j'ai vu ce qu'il portait. Pour une recrue, l'adolescent était classe. Un jean retenu par une ceinture et un tee-shirt noir qu'on apercevait sous une chaude veste. De plus, le garçon paraissait très svelte et ça me fait déglutir. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je crois que ma bouche est restée momentanément _close _!

Je pouvais voir que Cloud était mal à l'aise. **« - Salut. » **Fit-il doucement. J'ai cru qu'il allait s'évanouir devant moi.

Je me suis écarté du mur et j'ai largement sourit. **« - Yo. » **Ais-je fais. Mes yeux observaient chaque centimètre du corps de Cloud et il était _très attentif_ à ça. J'ai gloussé intérieurement, c'était vraiment un adolescent adorable à regarder. **« - Tu es **_**très**_** sexy. » **Ais-je fais remarquer. Ce ne fut pas une bonne idée, Cloud baissa la tête plus rapidement que je ne le crus possible. J'ai cligné plusieurs fois des yeux avant de me pencher en avant pour pouvoir croiser son regard.

**« - C'est un compliment. » **Ais-je dis. Les yeux de Cloud se sont écarquillés.

Cela allait être une soirée très intéressante.

Nous nous sommes mis en route et Cloud sembla avoir suffisamment confiance en moi pour les guider à travers la ville jusque dans un bar. Comment ais-je fais pour faire entrer un gamin de seize ans, je ne sais pas. Mais c'était une bonne chose car sinon cette nuit ne se serait pas déroulé comme je l'avais prévu. J'ai posé une main dans le bas du dos, le faisant frémir et ça me fit sourire, avant de le pousser vers un tabouret.

Le blond s'assit et je m'installai à côtés au bar. Je me suis appuyé sur mes coudes. Un barman a regardé Cloud avec surprise mais j'ai attiré son attention. **« - Deux verres de… » **J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Cloud, me demandant s'il se souciait de ce que je commandais. Etant donné la façon dont Cloud me regardais, je dirais que non. Avec un petit sourire intérieur, j'ai commandé deux verres de tequila.

Cloud fit à nouveau ce que j'avais remarqué plus tôt. Tripoter ses pouces et ne disant pas un mot. **« - Alors… » **Commençais-je, attirant l'attention de Cloud. **« - As-tu peur d'être là avec moi ? » **Demandais-je.

Cloud sembla interloqué par ma question, puis il baissa un moment les yeux avant de les lever vers les miens. **« - Je n'ai pas peur. » **Corrigea-t-il. **« - Plutôt confus. »**

J'ai haussé un sourcil. **« - Confus ? » **C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me répondait qu'il était 'confus. Même si c'était un jeu pour moi, c'était encore un jeu dont je voulais garder le contrôle. Tapotant du bout du doigt sur le comptoir, j'ai demandé : **« - Pourquoi confus ? »**

Il s'est juste contenté de secouer la tête. Bon sang, où étaient les verres ?

A mon grand soulagement, le barman déposa deux verres en face de moi. Je me suis penché et en ai placé un devant Cloud, regardant son visage de plus près. Jusqu'à présent, c'était la première fois que j'étais aussi proche de lui, et pour une quelconque raison, son odeur me rappela celle de la pluie. Je me suis redressé sur mon tabouret et j'ai sourit narquoisement. **« - Tu as déjà bu avant ? » **Demandais-je.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. **« - Pas avec un instructeur, non. Sinon, oui, j'ai déjà beaucoup bu. » **Déclara-t-il sans honte. Je suppose que c'était sa façon de me prouver quelque chose, car il leva le verre en l'air. Il me demanda silencieusement de cogner nos verres ensemble. J'ai cligné plusieurs fois des yeux. Quelque chose avait changé là…** « - Santé. » **Fit-il avec un sourire timide. **« - A un grand instructeur. »**

_Cela _me prit au dépourvu. Avant même que je puisse trinquer correctement avec Cloud, il avait rejeté la tête en arrière et avait avalé cul-sec son verre. J'ai regardé son visage se plissait, ses yeux se fermer alors que l'alcool envahissait son corps. Il a blêmit momentanément avant de secouer la tête et de se reprendre. **« - Fort. » **Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Il haussa ensuite un sourcil et demanda : **« - Vous ne buvez pas ? »

* * *

**

**C'est là que j'ai réalisé que Cloud était différend. Son humeur commençait à changer, changeant tout son être. Il m'a ébahi. C'était étrange. Il m'a donné envie d'en savoir plus. Et à ce moment-là, je ne savais pas vraiment. J'avais vingt ans. Seulement quatre ans de plus que mon bientôt futur-amant. Mais, comme je disais avant que je ne m'interrompe, Cloud était un être étrange que je voulais mieux connaitre.**

**

* * *

**

Un verre. Deux verres. Trois verres. Sept verres. J'ai regardé Cloud posé sa tête contre le comptoir. **« - Je crois que je suis ivre. » **A-t-il déclaré. Bien sûr qu'il était ivre. Mais d'une façon étrange, j'étais moi-même également un peu grisé. Mais pas suffisamment pour dire que j'étais ivre. Mais le blond à mes côtés l'était certainement. **« - J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. »**

C'était vraiment drôle de regarder un ivrogne descendre d'un tabouret. Cloud ne tint pas une seconde de plus avant que son corps glisse du tabouret et n'atterrisse par terre. Les autres clients le regardèrent, j'ai presque rigolé alors qu'il portait une main à ses fesses et que son regard s'assombrissait. **« - Aie… » **Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. J'ai pensé qu'il était mignon, son corps gisant au sol comme ça m'a fait vibrer d'envie. Je voulais ce garçon.

**« - Hé. »** Ais-je dis en me levant et me penchant pour aider Cloud à se lever. **« - Aide-toi de moi. Je vais t'accompagner aux toilettes. »**

Le plus étrange dans cette situation, c'est que Cloud ne me repoussa comme je m'y attendais. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me fixe comme s'il j'étais fou ou comme si j'allais en profiter pour le ploter. Mais à ma grande surprise, je ne fus pas le premier à faire un geste. Une main jaillit vers mon cou et des lèvres chaudes et douces se posèrent sur les miennes. C'était une situation que beaucoup d'idiots ivres vivaient, mais celle-ci ne m'étais pas familière. Je l'ai entendu gémir et le bas de mon corps à réagis à ce son. J'ai plaqué le blond contre le mur, les mains de Cloud ont fourragé dans mes cheveux et j'ai grogné contre ses lèvres.

Je me suis détaché de ses lèvres et l'ai regardé fixement. Son corps était appuyé contre le mur, le mien étant pressé contre lui. Son innocence se voyait dans ses yeux, mais je pouvais y voir également du désir. Putain, je le voulais _douloureusement._

**« - Rentrons. » **Ais-je marmonné contre ses lèvres. Il ne fut pas en désaccord avec moi. Il a juste gémit contre mes lèvres en réponse.

**

* * *

**

**Le bout de ses doigts était mouillé et glissant, tandis qu'il caressait doucement mon torse au niveau de mon cœur.**

_**« - Zack. » **_**L'ais-je entendu murmurer. **_**« - Je t'aime. »**_

_**A suivre…**_


	4. Break

**Cause and Effect**

**Chapitre ****4 : Break**

**By DamagedWorth**

Cloud ne semblait pas se soucier des conséquences de ses actions alors que la porte de ma chambre claquait contre le mur, suivit de peu par mon entré avec un jeune homme blond dans mes bras. Mes lèvres étaient soudées aux siennes, rudes et humides, tandis que mes mains parcouraient son corps tentant. Le seul bruit qu'on entendait dans la pièce était nos respirations lourdes. Je m'étouffais légèrement alors que Cloud grignotait dangereusement et avec hardiesse mes lèvres et mon self-control s'envola alors que je le poussais en arrière, faisant chuter le blond sur mon lit. Il leva des yeux vitreux vers moi, mes propres yeux semblaient flous alors que je regardais Cloud. Il était ivre, il ne se rappellerait pas de grand-chose demain.

C'était une très bonne chose.

Souriant légèrement, je passai une main dans mes cheveux en sueur et j'ai brièvement fermé les yeux. Je pouvais sentir que Cloud me regardait avec curiosité et fascination. Il était jeune, il était probablement encore vierge. Qu'importe, de toute façon j'apprécierais. Je tira sur ma chemise et la fit passer par-dessus ma tête pour révéler mon torse musclé. La mâchoire de Cloud se décrocha presque alors qu'il regardait avec une crainte révérencielle mon corps. Je n'étais pas du genre à me vanter, mais l'expression du garçon était suffisante pour me donner confiance en moi.

Je pouvais voir que Cloud était troublé, mais également attentif. Il imita mes gestes en retirant sa propre chemise. Sa respiration était lourde et elle résonnait à mes oreilles. Toute la soirée semblait se dérouler dans un flou total. J'ai regardé le corps de Cloud avec des yeux plissés. Le garçon était beau, son corps était incroyablement svelte. Cela me donna encore plus envie de lui.

Mes mains se retrouvèrent sur lui, nos corps bougeant ensemble en harmonie. Etrange, vraiment, c'était presque intime. Les mains pâles de Cloud contre les miennes, ses yeux azurs qui me fixaient avec trouble. Tout cela était vraiment très confus que la façon dont mon pantalon tomba au sol ne s'enregistra pas dans mon esprit assez rapidement. Tout ce que je ressentais, c'était sa chaleur corporelle, ce garçon âgé de seize ans. Ce n'était pas légal, mais c'était tout aussi amusant, non ? Prouvez-moi le contraire. J'avais son consentement, c'est tout ce qui importait à ce moment.

* * *

_**« - Cloud ? » **_**Appelais-je d'une voix douce en mordant dans un morceau de fromage. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de nourriture, mais nous nous débrouillons d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mes yeux se posèrent sur mon amant. **_**« Tu as faim ? Je ne t'ai pas vu mangé depuis ces derniers jours. » **_**Dis-je.**

**Cloud se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant avant de rester silencieux durant quelques instants et de finir par lever les yeux pour me répondre. Prendre soin de notre enfant était difficile, oui. Avec ces conditions, c'était encore plus difficile. Les traits de Cloud étaient tendus. Mais comme toujours, il secoua la tête et me fit ce sourire qui me faisait toujours fondre. **_**« - Je vais bien, vraiment. »**_

**Je savais quand il mentait. Cloud était très facile à déchiffrer. **_**« - Il dort, tu peux souffler un peu. » **_**Lui ais-je assuré. Il se tenait devant moi, un pantalon lâche sur les hanches et le visage légèrement en sueur. Il semblait épuisé. Le fait d'être enfermé dans cette chambre d'hôtel ne pouvait faire de bien à personne. Pourquoi étions-nous ici… eh bien, j'en parlerais bien assez tôt.**

**Baissant les yeux vers notre enfant, toujours endormi, j'ai déposé un baiser sur son front. **_**« - Tu crois qu'il dormira longtemps ? » **_**Ais-je demandé timidement.**

**Cloud me répondit immédiatement. **_**« - Avec cette chaleur, probablement. » **_**Il se passa une main sur le visage. **_**« - Il doit faire au moins quatre-vingt-dix degrés. » **_**Nota-t-il.**

**Je me suis assis et j'ai croisé les jambes sous moi alors que je me mordais l'intérieur de la bouche pour m'empêcher de répondre. **_**« - Combien de temps devons-nous rester ici ? »**_** Demanda-t-il avec un soupçon de colère dans la voix.**

**J'ai soupiré doucement alors que je m'allongeais sur le lit, fermant les yeux. **_**« - Je ne suis pas sûr. » **_**Ais-je répondu doucement alors que Cloud bougeait pour se blottir contre ma poitrine. J'ai immédiatement passé mes bras autour de lui et l'ai attiré plus près de moi. **_**« - Assez longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que se soit sûr pour nous de bouger à nouveau. » **_**Répondis-je en baissant les yeux vers Cloud. **_**« - Tout ira bien. »**_

**Cloud sourit alors qu'un sentiment de fatigue et de lassitude l'envahit. **_**« - Ouais. » **_**Fut tout ce qu'il dit avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de le regarder dormir dans mes bras et regarder notre enfant dormir entre nous. Comment cela était arrivé était toujours étrange pour moi. Néanmoins, c'était arrivé. Et je ne changerais rien à tout ça pour rien au monde. Je ne lui avais toujours pas trouvé de nom encore… nous n'avions pas eu le temps pour ça.**

**Du coin de l'œil, je vis l'écran de mon téléphone portable s'allumait alors qu'il était en mode silencieux. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et tendit le bras pour le prendre.**

* * *

**« - Attend. » **Fit Cloud en s'écartant finalement. Je m'étais demandé combien de temps il allait mettre avant de parler. Il avait peut-être beaucoup bu, mais le garçon avait encore assez de bon sens pour savoir que ce n'était pas une situation normale. A cette époque cependant, je ne m'en souciais pas vraiment. Je grognai en réponse, nos corps ne formant qu'un. J'étais presque à l'intérieur de lui et il avait choisi ce moment pour me repousser.

**« - Quoi ? » **Demandais-je doucement. Cloud bougea inconfortablement contre moi avec une faible lueur dans les yeux.

Heureusement, Cloud secoua simplement la tête et captura mes lèvres. Les bougeant l'une contre l'eau, je gémis contre sa bouche et glissa lentement mon sexe en lui. Le corps de Cloud se tendit immédiatement tandis que j'étouffais son cri avec ma bouche. Une de ses mains serra fortement les draps alors que l'autre s'accrochait à mes cheveux. Je me suis détaché de la bouche de Cloud. Nos haleines sentaient l'alcool et je pouvais le sentir dans l'air maintenant. L'alcool devrait amoindrir la douleur… mais j'avais besoin d'attendre que Cloud s'adapte à ma présence.

Le besoin était là. Cloud était incroyable et je ne souhaitais plus que tout qu'il me donne l'autorisation de bouger ! Ce moment arriva rapidement et j'ai commencé à me mouvoir presque brutalement en lui. Je n'avais jamais vraiment ressentit un _besoin_ comme celui-là avec une autre personne, mais je ne voyais pas la différence à cette époque. Ma bouche était partout, mes mains maintenaient ses hanches en place alors que j'allais à la rencontre de son corps. Le jeune garçon commença à émettre des gémissements. Ce fut le son le plus indécent que j'entendis. Cependant, brutal comme je l'étais, j'essayais au moins de montrer de l'affection en déposant des baisers dans le cou du blond.

Avec nos états éméchés, la libération arriva plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Cloud jouit quelques minutes plus tard, et je le suivis pas longtemps après. Nos corps tremblaient, la sueur perlait sur notre peau et tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de regarder Cloud. Jamais dans mon esprit je ne me serais dit que Cloud deviendrait une part importante de ma vie, ça ne m'a jamais fait un déclic. Le blond leva les yeux vers moi et sourit d'un air endormi.

* * *

**Mais à partir de cet instant, mon monde a commencé à changer. J'ai changé, il m'a**** fallu du temps pour le remarquer. J'avais toujours été un idiot, toujours en train d'enquiquiner les autres, je n'ai pas changé tout de suite. Au moment où j'ai sentit Cloud frémir contre moi, j'aurais dû me douter que tout allait changer.**

**Tout à changé.**

* * *

Cloud sembla mal à l'aise quand il se réveilla, prenant conscience d'où il était et il sortit rapidement de mon lit. Je le regardai du coin de l'œil en train de rassembler ses vêtements et ne disant pas un moment. J'eus un petit sourire satisfait intérieurement en le voyant faire. Cloud me rendait la situation plus facile, parce qu'il récupéra silencieusement ses vêtements, se rhabilla et m'offrit un sourire incertain.

**« - Je suppose… » **Commença-t-il, mais il leva une main à sa bouche pour camoufler une grimace. Je me suis senti vaguement coupable, mais pas assez pour effacer mon stupide sourire. **« - … que je te verrais plus tard ? » **Termina-t-il avec incertitude mais également un soupçon d'espoir.

J'ai haussé les épaules alors que je m'appuyais contre le montant du lit. **« - Ouais, je te verrais en classe, gamin. » **Dis-je.

Hochant la tête, Cloud fit un léger signe de la main et trébucha presque sur mon petit tapis avant de parler de nouveau. **« - A plus tard… »**

Il quitta ma chambre sans un autre mot et dans ma tête, je me suis dis que ce serait la dernière fois que je devais vraiment m'occuper de lui. Je me sentais confiant et accompli. Les autres émotions me rendaient malade. Je soupirai de contentement et leva les yeux vers le plafond. J'avais des cours à donner dans quelques heures, et j'étais sûr que je n'aurais pas à me soucier du jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds.

* * *

**Tout à changé.**

_**A suivre…**_


	5. Shout

Rappel mise en page :

**Passage en gras : l'histoire se déroule dans le présent.**

Passe en normal : l'histoire se déroule dans le passé.

* * *

**Cause and Effect**

**Chapitre ****5 : Shout**

**By DamagedWorth**

Les semaines semblaient défilées et ça ne m'importait pas vraiment. J'ai continué à mener ma vie comme d'habitude. De quelques manières que se soit. J'étais actuellement dans mon bureau, mes pieds négligemment posés dessus. La vie n'était pas très amusante pour moi en ce moment. J'étais trop occupé à tenter de rattraper mon retard dans mes rapports que j'avais misérablement laissé s'empiler sur mon bureau. Mais j'avais décidé de faire quelque chose d'un peu plus divertissant. Comme, par exemple, lire les dossiers personnels de chaque recrue que je formais. Mes yeux se plissèrent légèrement quand je tombai sur une recrue appelé Cloud Strife.

Je ne sus pas vraiment pourquoi j'ouvris son dossier, peut-être parce qu'il m'intriguait. Ah, mais à quoi je pensais moi. Je parcouru rapidement les informations, buvant des gorgées de mon verre d'eau de temps en temps alors que je m'informais de chaque détail. Je pinçais les lèvres alors que je marmonnais le mot « campagnard » dans un souffle. Je suppose que je pouvais dire que nous avions quelques points communs. Il n'était pas de la ville et il avait vraiment peu d'habileté. Je me souviens qu'il avait encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre. Et il était vraiment déterminé.

J'ai soupiré de nouveau. Ma vie ne m'avait jamais semblé si ennuyeuse.

En fait, j'ai vraiment été surpris que Cloud n'a jamais essayé de m'approcher après notre nuit ensemble. La plupart des gamins avec lesquels je couchais revenaient sans cesse me parler jusqu'à ce que je finisse par les repousser violemment. Mais pas Cloud. C'était un peu étrange. D'une certaine façon, je devais avouer que ça me dérangeais. Il n'avait pas trouvé de plaisir avec moi ou quoi ? Ca ne devrait pas être le cas, je baisais parfaitement.

J'ai secoué la tête et j'ai refermé le dossier de Cloud sans aucune autre pensée, et abandonnant une fois de plus les rapports sur mon bureau.

* * *

**J'ai cligné plusieurs fois des yeux, alors que je secouais légèrement la tête. **_**« - Que fais-tu ? » **_**Ais-je demandé avec curiosité.**

**Cloud n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil partout autour de notre chambre d'hôtel. C'était bien qu'il soit sous calment pour le moment. La paranoïa était là et elle m'irritait. **_**« - Je veux sortir d'ici. » **_**M-a-t-il répondu simplement. Heureusement pour nous et notre enfant, l'air s'était beaucoup rafraichit à la tombée de la nuit. **_**« - J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Zack. Ils vont nous trouver. »**_

**Je lui lançais un regard noir. **_**« - Non, ils ne nous trouveront pas. Sephiroth vient de m'appeler et tout semble sous contrôle en ce moment. »**_

**Cloud haussa un sourcil. **_**« - Sephiroth ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis plus tôt ? »**_

**J'ai secoué la tête avec un soupir. **_**« - Tu dormais… » **_**J'ai baissé les yeux vers mon fils, caressant légèrement son visage. Il dormait depuis que la nuit était tombée, ce qui me donnait l'occasion de parler à Cloud. Je lui souris légèrement. Toujours sans nom. Ça me dérangeait intérieurement. **_**« - Il a dit que personne n'était venu jusque là pour nous chercher pour le moment. Il viendra bientôt nous retrouver, pour nous donner quelques aides. »**_

_**« - Tu veux dire de l'argent. » **_**Corrigea Cloud.**

**J'ai hoché la tête en souriant. **_**« - Ouais, ça aussi. »**_

**Nous avons rit légèrement, alors qu'il se calmait enfin et s'asseyait. Je savais que Cloud faisait des efforts. Il ne pouvait pas se tenir tranquille, il détestait rester au même endroit trop longtemps. J'étais pareil. Être coincé dans une ville perdue n'était pas vraiment l'idée que je me faisais ****de vacance avec mon amant et notre enfant. Nous n'avons même pas eu la chance de pouvoir être correctement accueilli. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste, mais ça sera pour plus tard.**

**J'ai encore beaucoup de chose à vous raconter.**

* * *

Cloud regardait fixement le plafond de sa chambre, ses pieds se balançant dans le vide alors que ses jambes pendaient hors du lit. Il s'ennuyait vraiment, il n'avait personne avec qui passer un peu de temps. Il n'avait même pas essayé de recontacter l'homme avec qui il avait passé une nuit. Ça ne servait à rien, Cloud n'était pas un idiot. Il savait comment le monde fonctionnait. Enfin, il ne pouvait pas le blâmer… il n'avait pas suffisamment bu pour ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Alors qu'il allait approfondir ses pensées, Cloud entendit des coups frappés à sa porte. Assez fort pour le faire sortir de ses pensées.

J'étais appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte quand le blond l'ouvrit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa mâchoire se décrocha presque. Bien, le gamin se souvenait au moins de moi. **« - Yo. » **Dis-je.

Il bougea silencieusement la tête. **« - Salut. »**

Bien, les salutations étaient faites. Maintenant quoi ? Je lui demandai s'il avait quelque chose de prévu où s'il ne voulait pas me voir. Il répondit à ma question en saisissant sa veste et me poussant dans le couloir pour pouvoir sortir et fermer derrière lui. Nous nous sommes alors retrouvés ensemble dehors, silencieux. Il leva les yeux vers moi avec un sourire. **« - Comment vas-tu ? » **Demanda-t-il.

J'ai haussé les épaules. **« - Très bien je crois, même si ma journée était ennuyante. » **J'ai posé ma main sur le bas du dos de Cloud et aussitôt il m'a regardé comme si j'avais dix têtes. **« - Veux-tu sortir de là un moment ? » **Demandais-je. Il avait l'air de vouloir dire non. Était-il sérieux ? Ce gamin avait-il vraiment trouvé en moi quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas ? Bien sûr, j'étais fier. Mais je n'étais pas du tout quelqu'un de mauvais.

Cloud fixa pensivement mon bras pendant quelques secondes avant de parler. **« - Oui. » **Dit-il avec un sourire. **« - Ca serait sympa… de sortir d'ici quelques temps. »**

C'était tout ce qu'il me fallait. Vous voyez, j'_aimais_ vraiment ce gamin. Bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Ou peut-être était-ce parce que je m'ennuyais. Mais c'était un gamin agréable. Plein d'ambition et de promesse. C'était difficile à trouver à cette époque et à cet âge. Moi et Cloud, je suppose, avions un rendez-vous normal ce soir-là. C'était mon intention de toute façon. Passer une soirée douce et agréable.

A un certain moment de notre promenade, en sortant d'un restaurant, Cloud a passé un bras autour du mien et m'a regardé avec ce sourire éblouissant. Il m'a prit par surprise et d'une façon ou d'une autre j'ai eu l'impression de me prendre un coup. Quelque chose en lui m'a touché. Cela me dérangeait. Je devais me débarrasser de lui avant que ça ne devienne un problème. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, j'ai gardé Cloud auprès de moi toute la nuit. Le sexe ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit durant la soirée, ce qui en soit, voulait tout dire.

* * *

**J'ai regardé Cloud prendre mon téléphone, ne prenant pas la peine de m'expliquer ce qu'il faisait. J'ai haussé un sourcil. **_**« - Que fais-tu ? »**_

**Il a agité dédaigneusement la main dans ma direction. **_**« - J'appelle Sephiroth. » **_**M-a-t-il dit.**

**J'ai soupiré en me passant une main sur le visage. **_**« - Cloud… nous ne pouvons pas l'appeler trop. Ils finiront par avoir des soupçons qu'il nous aide. » **_**Ais-je expliqué avec douceur. **_**« - S'il te plait, Cloud, pose le téléphone. » **_**C'était étrange de voir que j'étais le plus calme ici. Bien que je ne pouvais pas supporter de le regarder bouger partout nerveusement.**

**Il plissa les yeux. **_**« - Je veux le meilleur pour notre fils ! » **_**S'écria-t-il tout à coup, levant les mains en l'air. Je grimaçai. **_**« - Sérieusement, il a besoin d'avoir une vie normale. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas vouloir qu'ils fassent des expérimentations sur lui. » **_**La voix de Cloud monta d'une octave. **_**« - Il est à moi. »**_

**Possessif n'était pas vraiment le **_**mot**_**. Cloud aimait cet enfant plus que je ne pourrais jamais l'expliquer. Pas que se ne soit pas une chose naturelle. Cloud l'avait **_**vraiment**_** porté en lui un certain temps. Comment c'était arrivé est une histoire qui arrivera bientôt. Mais ils avaient tous les deux un lien que je n'avais pas. Cloud et lui étaient semblable à moi et lui, ils formaient qu'un.**

**J'ai hocha la tête et j'ai baissé les yeux. **_**« - Je suis désolé. » **_**Ais-je marmonné et son expression s'est adoucie. **_**« - C'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'ils nous trouvent. Je me soucie vraiment de lui moi aussi, tu sais. Pas seulement toi. »**_

**Ses bras furent immédiatement autour de mon cou, ses lèvres se posant sur les miennes de manière apaisante. **_**« - Je sais. » **_**Murmura Cloud contre mes lèvres. **_**« - C'est juste que ce n'est pas une façon de vivre, Zack. Nous ne devrions même pas fuir. » **_**M'expliqua-t-il de façon angoissante. Ses yeux avaient une lueur qui m'effrayait, comme s'il planifiait quelque chose. **_**« - Tout ça est arrivé si subitement, je comprend pourquoi nous devons fuir. Mais j'en ai assez de rester ici. Nous devons élever notre enfant correctement. Pas comme ça. Il n'a même pas encore un mois, Zack. »**_

**Ce n'était pas juste envers nous, je le savais très bien. Mais je voulais prendre conseil auprès de quelqu'un à ce sujet. Sephiroth voulait que Cloud et moi restions ici jusqu'à ce que se soit sûr pour nous de partir. Sephiroth me l'avait fait savoir. Il ne m'avait jamais laissé tomber auparavant. **_**« - Bientôt, chéri. » **_**Lui ais-je assuré calmement.**

**Il pencha la tête et sourit : **_**« - Bientôt, okay ? »**_

* * *

Je balançais légèrement mes jambes dans le vide tout en regardant la ville qui s'étendait sous nos pieds. Pas génial pour un rendez-vous, mais Cloud ne semblait pas être contre, alors je ne m'en souciais pas. Nous nous sommes assis en haut du grand building de la Shinra, observant la vaste ville. Aucune promesse et rêve horrible. Tout était amer ici. Je continuais à balancer mes pieds dans le vide. **« - Alors… tu viens de Nibelheim ? » **Ais-je demandé.

Cloud a haussé les sourcils en tournant la tête vers moi d'un air surpris. **« - Comment le sais-tu ? »**

J'ai haussé les épaules. **« - Ton dossier. » **C'était une explication facile. Cloud avait semblé oublier que j'étais son instructeur. Il articula un 'oh' puis tourna son regard vers l'horizon. Il semblait un peu distant, calme. Bien sûr, il avait toujours été comme dès que je l'ai vu. Il s'ouvrait peu à peu à moi cependant. **« - Es-tu heureux d'être une recrue ? » **Ce fut probablement la question la plus bête que je n'avais jamais posé.

Il a ricané, un bruit que je n'entendais pas souvent. **« - Est-ce que les gens sont heureux d'être ici Zack ? Nous ne sommes pas haut-gradés comme toi. Nous n'arrivons même pas à voir une herbe plus verte que ça. » **M'expliqua-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. **« - Je le fais pour me prouver quelque chose. Alors ce n'est pas si mal que ça. Une bonne façon de laisser sortir sa colère. » **Au moins, il était positif.

Il a levé ses grands yeux bleus vers moi. **« - Et toi ? » **A-t-il demandé.

Je ne lui ai pas vraiment répondu, je me suis juste penché vers lui et je l'ai embrassé durement. Il a essayé de retenir un gémissement, mais j'avais pénétré jusqu'à son cœur, ses bras passant autour de mon cou pour m'attirer plus à lui. Cloud était certainement le seul qui me passait la main dans les cheveux, tirant plus ou moins fortement dessus, essayant de m'attirer plus près. Il avait des sentiments pour moi, n'importe qui pourrait le dire avec un baiser.

Mais je ne m'en souciais pas pour le moment.

* * *

**Tout à changé.**

**A suivre…**


	6. Depth

**Cause and Effect**

**Chapitre ****6 : Depth**

**By DamagedWorth**

**Deux mois plus tard.**

Il semblerait qu'après cette soirée, Cloud soit plus ou moins officiellement devenu mon petit-ami. Il était anormalement prudent avec moi. Se détournant quand je l'aguichais, riant et m'attirant ensuite à lui alors que le manque de mon corps se faisait ressentir, transformant nos moindres contacts en quelque chose de plus passionné. Il était inexpérimenté, il était incertain, je le savais.

J'étais extrêmement impatient aussi et je le savais que trop bien. Le sexe avait toujours eu une place très importante dans mon esprit, même quand il ne le fallait pas, mais j'étais un être humain après tout. Le jour où j'arrêterais de me soucier de ça, sera le jour où je mourrais.

Parfois, quand j'étais près de Cloud, mon esprit n'arrêtait pas de me répéter 'il est trop jeune, laisse-le apprendre tout seul'. Mais mon corps réagit de lui-même, et je pense que Cloud était suffisamment intelligent pour s'en apercevoir. Un après-midi, le blond et moi étions tranquillement dans mon appartement.

**« - Es-tu d'accord ? » **Demanda-t-il avec une rougeur adorable s'étendant sur son visage. Je me suis mordu fortement les lèvres jusqu'au sang et alluma immédiatement une cigarette. J'ai inspiré brusquement dessus, suffisamment fort pour me faire mal aux poumons.

Cloud fronça les sourcils dans ma direction alors que je ne lui répondais pas. Puis, son froncement de sourcil se transforma en une expression dégoutée. J'ai cligné des yeux quand le blond s'est levé en portant une main à son nez. Il toussa plusieurs fois avant d'inspirer profondément pour se calmer. Puis il s'est rassit quelques secondes plus tard alors que je resté figé comme un idiot.

**« - … Qu'est-ce qui ****vient de se passer ? » **Ais-je demandé.

Cloud déglutit en me montrant ma cigarette. **« - L'odeur… elle est vraiment forte. » **A-t-il dit. Il a secoué la tête alors que je continuais de le fixer. J'avais à plusieurs reprises fumé en présence de Cloud, alors pourquoi les cigarettes le dérangeaient-elles si subitement ?

**« - Ca ne t'a jamais dérangé auparavant. » **Ais-je remarqué en me penchant en avant, mais il s'écarta. **« - Je vais l'éteindre, Cloud. »**

Cloud se leva une nouvelle fois et se précipita vers la salle de bain. Je grimaça et ressentit un élan de sympathie quand j'ai entendu mon petit-ami vomir dans les toilettes.

* * *

**J'ai regardé Cloud se précipiter vers la porte alors que l'anticipation l'envahissait. Il poussa une exclamation de joie et se jeta sur Sephiroth avant que l'homme ait pu dépasser la porte. Finalement, Sephiroth passa un bras autour de Cloud et sourit très légèrement sans que le blond ne le voie. Je l'ai vu cependant, et j'ai souris en retour.**

_**« - Merci Gaia ! Encore plus longtemps et je l'aurais probablement tué. » **_**Fit le blond en me regardant et je lui lancé un regard noir.**

**Sephiroth arqua les sourcils et haussa simplement les épaules. J'ai posé une main sur le cœur. **_**« - Ca fait mal, Seph. Vraiment. »**_

**Puis Cloud s'écarta ensuite de Sephiroth et l'observa avec sérieux. **_**« - Nous pouvons partir maintenant ? »**_

**J'ai senti mon cœur se serrer quand le visage de Sephiroth se ferma. Je compris immédiatement quelle serait la réponse et je savais que le visage souriant de Cloud allait bientôt disparaitre et qu'il rentrerait de nouveau dans sa coquille. Cloud baissa les yeux alors que ses articulations blanchissaient.**

_**« - Cloud… je suis terriblement désolé. » **_**Dit Sephiroth avec douceur, se penchant pour voir les yeux du blond. Ses prunelles émeraude s'écarquillèrent quand Cloud se détourna, les yeux fermés et les larmes commençant à couler de ses paupières closes.**

**Je me suis dirigé vers mon amant, passant prudemment mes bras autour de lui. **_**« - S'il te plait, ne pleure pas… » **_**Ais-je murmuré contre l'oreille de Cloud. **_**« - Ca sera juste un peu plus long. »**_

**Sephiroth acquiesça de la tête. **_**« - Encore deux nuit, tu pourras tenir, n'est-ce pas Cloud ? »**_** Demanda-t-il calmement.**

**Cloud a poussé un soupir, regardant vers son enfant avec un amour qui surpassé celui de quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce à cet instant. Il voulait le meilleur pour son fils, Sephiroth et moi le savions tous les deux. Les yeux vides de Cloud rencontrèrent ceux de Sephiroth et il hocha lentement la tête.**

_**« - Ouais. » **_**Fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de se détacher de mes bras et de s'avancer vers notre fils. Sephiroth me fit signe d'approcher pour me parler en privé, sans que les émotions irrationnelles de Cloud n'interviennent.**

_**« - Tu vas devoir surveiller, assure-toi**__** que personne n'approche d'ici. J'ai un endroit sûr pour vous où vous pourrez aller après ça, mais pour le moment, il va falloir que tu montes la garde. Ils ont des soupçons comme quoi tu es ici avec lui. » **_**Fit Sephiroth en désignant Cloud. J'ai dégluti difficilement.**

_**« - As-tu été suivi ? » **_**Demandais-je.**

**Il secoua la tête en soupirant doucement. **_**« - Non, mais ils fouilleront chaque centimètre de chaque continent jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent votre enfant. Ils veulent son ADN et ils veulent les cellules qu'il contient. Cloud sera capturé lui aussi. Il a survécu à une transformation que nul autre humain ayant les cellules de Jenova ne pourrait survivre… »**_

**J'ai cessé de respirer quand Sephiroth a poursuivi : **_**« - Ils les tueront tous les deux, Zackary. »**_

* * *

J'ai légèrement souri quand Cloud posa sa tête sur mes genoux, laissant ses jambes pendre vers le sol. **« - Pouvons-nous sortir ce soir ? » **M'a-t-il demandé de sa voix douce, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

**« - Tu n'es pas bien, je ne veux pas que tu sois plus malade. » **J'observais en silence à quel point j'avais mûri au sein de ces deux derniers mois auprès de Cloud. J'haussa les sourcils et secoua la tête. Je suppose que je m'étais très attaché au garçon. Qui ne le serait pas ? Il était adorable.

**« - Allez ! » **Fit Cloud en faisant la moue, se penchant vers moi et emmêlant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Il tira légèrement dessus et un grondement remonta dans ma gorge. Cloud dut l'entendre aussi… car il desserra légèrement son emprise sur mes cheveux. **« - S'il te plait ! »**

Je ricanai légèrement, Cloud me connaissait bien. **« - Bien, à une condition… » **Ais-je fais et Cloud soupira simplement.

**« - Je pensais que j'étais trop malade pour tout ça ? »**

J'ai secoué la tête, passant mes bras autour du garçon alors que j'enfouissais mon nez dans son cou, mordillant sa peau. Le blond haleta. **« - On est jamais trop malade pour ça. » **Ais-je commenté, les lèvres contre sa peau douce. Je souris intérieurement quand les doigts de Cloud s'accrochèrent de nouveau à mes cheveux, tirant dessus avec ferveur.

Je portai le blond vers ma chambre sans plus rajouter d'autres mots tandis que Cloud posait ses lèvres contre les miennes.

_**A suivre…**_


	7. Naive

**Titre : **Cause and Effect

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance et mpreg

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Note : **Les passages entièrement en gras se déroule dans le présent. Le reste de l'histoire se déroule dans le passé.

* * *

**Cause and Effect**

**Chapitre 7 : Naive**

**By DamagedWorth**

**Trois mois.**

**Cloud était à mes côtés, regardant vers le plafond tandis que ses mains étaient enroulées autour de la main de son fils. Puis le blond tourna les yeux vers moi. **_**« - Pourquoi ne lui donnerions-nous pas le nom de son père ? »**_

**J'ai été pris au dépourvu quand j'ai entendu Cloud dire ça. Mon cœur quant à lui battit plus vite. J'ai regardé Cloud en plissant les yeux. **_**« - Il ne devrait pas porter le nom de quelqu'un… comme moi. » **_**Ais-je marmonné. Cloud haussa un sourcil.**

**Je suppose que son humeur avait changé. **_**« - Pourquoi pas ? Tu devrais te sentir heureux que ton fils porte ton nom. De plus… » **_**Cloud baissa les yeux vers le bébé et lui sourit. **_**« - Il a un peu de toi, ça serait une honte pour lui de ne pas porter ton nom. »**_

**J'ai levé sérieusement les yeux vers Cloud, qui souriait toujours. Il me donnait plus de crédit que je ne le méritais. Je ne pouvais même pas protéger ma famille. J'avais fais basculé la vie de Cloud. Mais il semblerait que Cloud ne voulait être nul par ailleurs qu'à mes côtés.**

**Je gloussai légèrement en secouant la tête et fermant brièvement les yeux. Je me suis penché en avant et j'ai dégagé les mèches blondes du visage de mon fils. Le visage de Zackary.**

_**« - Zackary… » **_**Ais-je murmuré doucement. L'enfant semblait heureux de ce choix, car il fit un semblant de sourire.**

* * *

Cloud cacha son visage dans son livre pendant la classe. Sa vision se brouillait, la pièce tournait. Il était _toujours malade_. Il maudit son estomac quand ce dernier se serra. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi malade dans sa vie. Il pria silencieusement pour que cette classe se termine bientôt. Il voulait que cet instructeur se taise juste avant que Cloud ne crie d'agonie.

Cloud se leva brusquement, s'attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui. Son instructeur haussa un sourcil. **« - Strife ? » **Demanda-t-il.

Cloud avait l'impression que sa tête chauffait, il croyait qu'il allait s'évanouir. Ce n'était pas normal. Il avait déjà était malade auparavant et ce n'était rien comparé à ça. **« - J'ai besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie. » **Sa voix était faible. Sa voix n'avait jamais paru aussi petite.

Cloud n'attendit pas de réponse, il se précipita hors de la pièce et couru dans le couloir. Il heurta trois personnes différentes durant sa course. Les bousculant et s'attirant des cris de colère qui résonnèrent dans sa tête. Il les ignora, courant plus vite.

Il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte que la chaleur dans sa tête augmentait, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il s'effondra de tout son poids au sol.

Lorsque Cloud se réveilla, j'étais penché au-dessus de lui. Je le regardais avec inquiétude. Je tentais néanmoins de rester neutre, je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un se rende compte que j'avais des liens avec Cloud. Même si c'était le cas, je devais rester professionnel. Seph me truciderait sinon.

J'ai posé une main sur le front de Cloud, faisant semblant de voir s'il avait de la fièvre. **« - Cloud… allez, réveille-toi gamin. »**

Je suis presque tombé au sol quand Cloud s'est redressé en avant, hurlant de toute la puissance de ses poumons. Je le regardais fixement, choqué. Il serrait son estomac comme s'il allait imploser sous sa peau. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réagir avant que trois professionnels médicaux se précipitèrent vers lui. Ils essayèrent d'atténuer la douleur de Cloud, mais il n'arrêtait pas de crier.

Sephiroth fut à mes côtés en un instant et il essaya de m'éloigner. Je l'ai presque envoyé au sol avant de me souvenir à qui j'avais à faire. Il secoua la tête en me regardant. **« - Il faut que tu sortes, laisses-les travailler. »**

J'ai secoué la tête. **« - Pas question ! C'est mon… euh, élève ! » **Ais-je crié. **« - Je dois m'assurer qu'il va bien ! Ne l'entends-tu pas hurler ? Il souffre vraiment beaucoup ! » **Ais-je rétorqué.

Sephiroth m'a fermement saisi le bras. **« - J'enverrai Tseng te prévenir de son état plus tard. Si tu restes plus longtemps ici, il sera facile de comprendre ce qu'il y a entre toi et ce garçon. Laisse-les le soigner. Rester ici ne le fera pas aller mieux. » **Insista-t-il.

J'ai gémi de façon presque enfantine et j'ai suivi Sephiroth hors de la pièce. Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, sentant mon cœur se serrait quand j'ai aperçu mon petit-ami, plié en deux et hurlant de douleur.

* * *

C'était le soir cette fois et j'étais assit au chevet de Cloud, le regardant dormir. Il était si calme maintenant… par rapport à comment il était auparavant. Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir l'image de ma tête. Son beau visage crispé sous la douleur. Il hurlait presque à la mort.

J'ai essayé de comprendre ce qui pourrait causer ça. Ce n'était pas une maladie normale. Cloud était… était… eh bien, je ne savais pas.

Je soupirai et me pencha en avant, enfouissant ma tête dans mes mains alors que j'étais assis dans le fauteuil près de son lit. J'en étais à avaler mes paroles du passé, ça m'a presque fait rire. Je me mis à ricaner pour moi-même. Peut-être un peu trop fort… parce que Cloud bougea dans son sommeil, murmurant dans sa barbe alors qu'une goutte de sueur coulait sur son visage.

Je me levai. **« - Cloud ? »**

Cloud ouvrit les yeux comme si ça lui coutait de le faire. Il essaya d'enregistrer ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, mais il lui fallut un peu de temps. Je posai une main fraiche sur son front et il soupira doucement. J'ai souri.

**« - Tu vas bien ? »**

Il s'appuya contre mon toucher. Son visage était rouge, je savais que ce n'était pas parce que je le touchais cependant. Il soupira de nouveau, cette-fois en tremblant. **« - Je ne sais pas… » **Me répondit-il honnêtement. **« - Je veux savoir cependant. »**

J'ai secoué la tête. **« - Tu ne dois pas bouger… tu es vraiment malade. »**

Il s'est redressé sur ses coudes, souriant faiblement. **« - Je vais bien maintenant. En plus, je préfère m'en occuper moi-même. Peut-être voir si peux soigner ça avec des médicaments… mon estomac me tracasse encore un peu. » **Admit-il d'un air penaud.

Avant que je ne puisse dire oui ou non à Cloud, il avait réussi à se lever du lit, cheminant à travers la pièce pour saisir des vêtements dans l'armoire. Je fronçai les sourcils. **« - Je souhaite vraiment que tu reste au lit. » **Ais-je dis honnêtement.

Il rigola doucement en se redressa et se tourna face à moi pendant qu'il s'habillait. Je remarquai alors une certaine rondeur étrange au niveau des hanches de Cloud. J'ai penché la tête, essayant de mieux apercevoir ça. Mais Cloud referma sa chemise avant que je ne puisse.

J'ai secoué la tête. J'étais fou d'inquiétude.

Il se pencha et m'embrassa doucement. Je me suis abandonné à son goût et l'embrassa en retour avec un soupir. Cela me serra étrangement l'estomac.

Je ne pu dire un mot avant que Cloud ne me souffle un rapide au revoir, m'abandonnant seul dans sa chambre.

* * *

Cloud enfonça ses mains dans ses poches alors qu'il entrait dans la petite infirmerie où il avait été placé pendant qu'il avait fait son malaise. Il avait l'impression étrange de sentir son estomac se serrer quand il entra. Il regarda sceptiquement autour de lui, ne voyant aucun des individus qui s'étaient occupés de lui un peu plus tôt.

Au lieu de ça, il vit un homme. Un homme au regard étrange et aux cheveux noirs, un peu gras. Cloud s'avança prudemment. **« - Excusez-moi… » **Commença-t-il.

Cloud sursauta un peu quand l'homme se retourna rapidement, croisant les yeux bleus et légèrement vitreux de Cloud. Le blond se sentit blêmir alors qu'il frisson glacé coulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Les yeux de l'homme étaient fous, mais il n'était pas du genre à juger. Son sourire était un peu… tordu également, mais Cloud sourit quand même. L'homme remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

**« - Puis-je vous aider, hm ? » **Demanda-t-il.

Cloud se tordit les mains. **« - Je, euh, il y a des résultats de test me concernant dont je voudrais connaitre. Je pense que quelqu'un à du prévenir mon… euh, instructeur. »**

Cloud vit une lueur dans les yeux de l'homme s'allumait. **« - Vous êtes… la Recrue Strife, c'est ça ? » **Demanda-t-il. Cloud hocha silencieusement la tête.

**« - Ouais… » **Il se racla la gorge. **« - Oui monsieur. »**

**« - Vous êtes conscient qu'il y a des cellules de Jenova dans votre corps, profondément ancrées dans votre sang. » **Cloud perçut cela plus comme une déclaration qu'une question. Mais il acquiesça de la tête quand même, sachant que le prix d'entrée au SOLDAT était l'injection de ces cellules.

**« - Oui, je sais tout ça. » **Dit Cloud d'une voix légère.

Le Professeur Hojo hocha la tête, et il prit quelque chose en main. Cloud constata que ses yeux observaient les moindres mouvements de cet homme. Il devenait paranoïaque. Mais il continua à écouter.

**« - D'une façon ou d'une autre, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. » **Hojo semblait très excité par quelque chose. Cloud pencha la tête, déglutissant. **« - Vos cellules ont complètement changés au contact de vos cellules de Jenova. Elles ont alors prit une autre forme totalement différente. Cela à provoquer le **_**changement**_** de vos gênes masculines. »**

Cloud resta un moment silencieux après ces mots que le Professeur Hojo venait de dire. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. **« - Je… ne comprend pas. » **Sa voix était devenue faible.

Le Professeur gloussa, tournant le dos à Cloud pour pouvoir taper quelque chose sur un clavier d'ordinateur. De là où il était, Cloud ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il écrivait. **« - Vous vous êtes modifié pour pouvoir donner la vie, Mr. Strife ! » **S'exclama joyeusement Hojo.

Cloud ne comprenait toujours pas, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma aussitôt. Il leva une main et appuya avec précaution sur son ventre et sentit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais remarqué. Il pouvait jurer sentir juste là, sous ses doigts, une petite mais clairement défini petite bosse. Son visage se vida de toute couleur alors qu'il continuait à écouter les mots qui quittaient la bouche du professeur.

Puis il sentit sa vision se brouiller une nouvelle fois et il s'effondra au sol.

* * *

Je tapotais impatiemment mes doigts sur le bureau, lançant un regard noir à mon téléphone. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Cloud depuis presque deux semaines ! J'avais essayé de le trouver, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il était devenu aussi invisible qu'un fantôme. Tous ses instructeurs m'avaient dit qu'ils ne l'avaient plus revu depuis qu'il était tombé malade. Mon estomac se resserra d'inquiétude. J'avais même demandé à Seph de m'aider à le rechercher.

Je soupirai de lassitude. **« - C'est ça ! » **Criais-je, m'attirant ainsi le regard de Sephiroth qui était de l'autre côté de la pièce. **« - Il doit être dans son dortoir maintenant. Il a besoin de dormir quand même ! » **Explosais-je de colère, me levant de mon bureau et me dirigeant vers la porte.

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils en signe de désapprobation. **« - Zackary, tu vas provoquer une certaine réaction si tu essayes de voir Cloud maintenant. Il lui faut un certain temps… eh bien pour qu'il s'y fasse. »**

Je ne comprenais pas ce que Seph entendait par là, mais je n'aimais pas ça. Évidemment, il savait quelque chose que j'ignorais. Je passai outre ses paroles et parcourut le centre de formation de façon aveugle, me stoppant qu'une fois devant la porte de sa chambre.

Sephiroth me suivit peu de temps après, s'appuyant contre le mur alors qu'il haussait un sourcil. **« - Il n'est peut-être pas encore là, essaye de te détendre et ne laisse pas tes émotions prendre le dessus. »**

Je grognai légèrement. **« - Ouais, ok. Mais j'entends quelqu'un bouger dedans. » **Marmonnais-je alors que je tapais légèrement contre la porte. **« - Cloud, tu es là ? Fais-moi au moins savoir que tu n'es pas mort ! » **Criais-je, m'attirant quelques regards des autres recrues présentes dans le couloir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me tournai vers Sephiroth en soupirant de déception, prêt à abandonner. Mais une lueur d'espoir s'alluma en moi quand la porte s'ouvrit. Je me suis retourné avec un sourire sur le visage, mais j'ai immédiatement senti une douleur exploser contre ma tempe.

Je suis tombé au sol avant même que je réalise ce qui se passait. J'ai poussé un cri de douleur alors que je levais les mains à ma tête. Puis j'ai aperçut Cloud, me fusillant du regard alors qu'il était dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il me regardait fixement comme s'il voulait me _manger vivant_.

**« - PUTAIN QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?! » **Ais-je hurler de toute la force de mes poumons, gardant une main appuyé contre ma tempe. Cloud fit un sourire méchant avant de saisir un autre objet. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je penchai immédiatement ma tête sur le côté, laissant l'objet qui avait l'air d'être un cendrier, me frôler et aller heurter le mur derrière moi, juste à côté de Sephiroth. Ce dernier se contenta d'hausser un sourcil.

**« - Cloud ! Qu'est-ce ne va pas avec toi ?! » **Ais-je essayé de nouveau. Mais Cloud ne prêta aucune attention à ma voix, il était complètement _envahit_ par sa colère. Il ressemblait à un dément.

**« - Espèce de FILS DE PUTE ! » **Aboya-t-il fortement, attrapant un autre objet. Il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux. Je fis un pas sur le côté alors que l'objet me manquait de peu. Je me tournai vers Sephiroth et le suppliait des yeux. Je n'avais _aucune_ idée de ce qui prenait Cloud, mais je n'avais absolument aucun contrôle sur le garçon. Etrangement, sa force avait semblé décuplée.

Avant que Cloud ne puisse dire autre chose, Sephiroth fut derrière lui en un instant, posant une main sur le blond furieux, appuyant sur un point de pression. J'ai regardé alors Cloud s'effondrer dans les bras de Sephiroth. J'ai aperçut un morceau de papier dans la main du blond, et une pierre décorative dans l'autre. J'ai soupiré alors que je me laissé glisser contre le mur derrière moi.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » **Ais-je chuchoté pour moi-même. Sephiroth tourna les talons et porta Cloud jusqu'à son lit. Je me suis levé du sol et j'ai fermé la porte derrière moi alors que j'entrais dans la chambre de mon petit-ami. Je baissais les yeux vers Cloud et le regardais avec des yeux étranges. **« Je ne lui ai jamais vu une telle expression sur son visage, jamais.****»**Ais-je dis pour moi-même.

Sephiroth posa une main sur le ventre de Cloud, plissant légèrement les yeux. Il se leva et prit le papier des mains de Cloud. La respiration du blond était encore hachée, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme qui ne devrait pas être possible.

Les yeux de Sephiroth s'écarquillèrent brièvement. **« - Quoi ? » **Ais-je demandé rapidement.

Il posa une main contre ses lèvres alors qu'il lisait attentivement le papier. Je le regardais fixement, perdant patience. **« - Quoi ?! » **Ai-je demandé de nouveau.

Il me tendit le papier en silence. **« - Cela explique certainement l'humeur de ton amant. » **Dit-il doucement. J'ai écarquillé les yeux. Comment _quelque chose_ pourrait expliquer que Cloud perde complètement la raison ? Je me suis penché en avant, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Sephiroth.

Il a alors mit le papier sous mes yeux. **« - Lis ça. » **Ordonna-t-il. J'ai pris le papier et, sans dire un mot, me mit à lire chaque ligne avec une concentration extrême. A chaque mot que mes yeux violets découvraient, mon estomac se resserrait de plus en plus. Ma vision commença à devenir floue, mon corps s'affaiblit. Je m'étouffai presque avec ma salive quand je levai les yeux vers Sephiroth.

Il me regarda avec un air sympathique puis mon regard se posa immédiatement vers Cloud, le garçon qui avait si brusquement changé tout mon avenir.

_**A suivre…**_


	8. Seethe

**Titre : **Cause and Effect

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance et malheureusement suivant la trame de l'histoire…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Cause and Effect**

**Chapitre 8 : Seethe**

**By DamagedWorth**

**Quatre mois.**

_**« - Êtes-vous prêt ? » **_**Me demanda Sephiroth.**

**J'ai senti la peur envahir mon cerveau… j'avais peur. Pour la première fois de ma vie, ce n'était pas pour moi mais pour Cloud et Zackary. J'ai vraiment fortement essayé de croire qu'avec Sephiroth là, nous serions capables de nous en sortir. Que nous trouverions un endroit de la Planète où ni le Président Shinra ni le Professeur Hojo ne chercheraient.**

**J'aurais dû savoir que ce serait impossible.**

**J'ai tourné les yeux vers Cloud, qui portait sa tenue de combat. Cela me rappelait des souvenirs quand je le voyais comme ça… j'ai senti mes joues rougirent légèrement.**

**Il tenait notre fils près de lui, et me regardait avec un œil observateur. Il jetait des coups d'œil tout autour de lui, peut-être pouvait-il sentir la tension et la peur dans la pièce. Je lui offris un sourire, il me sourit en retour. J'ai senti mon cœur battre plus rapidement.**

_**« - Oui. » **_**Ais-je répondu. **_**« - Nous sommes prêts. »**_

* * *

Je me suis assis près de Cloud, le regardant reprendre lentement ses esprits. Quoi que Sephiroth lui ai fait, il ne l'avait pas raté. Mais je voyais encore sa poitrine se soulever fortement, signe que sa colère était encore présente. Je constatais alors que le blond me faisait peur. Sephiroth était dans un coin de la chambre, les jambes croisées, les yeux rivés sur Cloud. Si Cloud échappait à nouveau à tout contrôle… il était là.

J'ai hésité quand Cloud a commença à ouvrir les yeux, ses yeux papillonnant rapidement pour s'habituer à la lumière au-dessus de lui. Il plissa les yeux alors qu'il levait les mains pour les protéger de la luminosité. Il a gémit et mes yeux se posèrent sur Sephiroth, paniquant silencieusement. Il était déjà sur ses pieds cependant.

J'ai doucement soupiré quand Cloud se redressa légèrement, posant une main contre son front. **« - Aie… » **Marmonna-t-il. **« - J'ai l'impression d'avoir heurté un mur. » **Ha ! Essaie donc de te prendre un coup de cendrier sur la tête !

J'ai senti mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre quand les yeux de Cloud se posèrent sur moi, me regardant fixement. Lentement, mais sûrement, je pouvais voir sa colère réapparaitre dans ses beaux yeux. Je constatai que j'hésitais de nouveau. Les yeux de Cloud se posèrent alors sur Sephiroth, et il s'étouffa presque alors qu'il bondissait maladroitement sur ses pieds, faisant son possible pour le saluer. **« - Monsieur. » **S'écria-t-il.

Sephiroth leva une main pour le faire taire. **« - Repos, recrue. »**

Les joues de Cloud se teintèrent de rouge alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit. Il porta une main à sa tête, se la frottant légèrement avec la paume. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur moi. **« - Toi… » **Siffla-t-il.

**« - Cloud… » **Commençais-je.

**« - Était-ce une partie de ton plan ? » **Demanda-t-il brusquement en se levant en titubant. **« - Te servir de moi et après **_**foutre ma vie en l'air **_**? » **Les larmes menaçaient de revenir, je pouvais le voir.

Je me suis levé, m'approchant de lui. **« - Hé, tu sais très bien que je ne me suis jamais servi de toi. »** Il m'a regardé ostensiblement. **« - Bon, j'admets qu'au début, je ne te prenais pas au sérieux. Mais je te jure Cloud, ça a **_**changé**_**. Je n'aurais jamais voulu faire une telle chose exprès. »** Je me tournais ensuite vers Sephiroth. **« - Je ne savais même pas… » **Je désignais son ventre. **« - Que c'était possible ! »**

Sephiroth tapota son pied par terre. **« - Non, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel non plus. Les cellules de Jenova ont vraiment la capacité de changer les fonctions de notre corps. Mais ça… » **Murmura-t-il.

Je bafouillai. **« - Allez Seph ! Ça va au-delà du **_**changement**_**… » **

Cloud se sentait mal à l'aise, détournant le regard chaque fois que Sephiroth le regardait. Sephiroth pencha la tête, observant silencieusement Cloud avant de demander : **« - Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire, Cloud ? » **

Cloud sembla interloqué, me regardant puis regardant Sephiroth. **« - Je suis… pas vraiment sûr. » **Répondit-il sincèrement. **« - Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je devrais faire. Je veux dire… » **Je fronçai profondément les sourcils quand Cloud enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Il avait peur.

**« - Es-tu disposé à avoir cet enfant ? » **J'avais l'impression que j'avais chuchoté.

Cloud leva brusquement les yeux vers moi, des yeux injectés de sang, larges et troubles. **« - Quoi ? »**

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, même Sephiroth avait ses yeux posés sur moi. Je me sentais égoïste de demander ça, mais j'étais également curieux. Cloud souhaitait-il qu'Hojo prenne cet enfant pour l'expérimenter ? Parce que, en toute réalité, ne serait-ce pas la conclusion de tout ça ? Cloud ne pourrait pas rester dans la caserne, tout le monde finirait par voir sa condition, non ?

J'ai détourné les yeux de Cloud. **« - Vas-tu les laisser prendre l'enfant ? »**

Cloud ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Il posa une main sur son ventre et me regarda fixement pendant un court moment. Son regard était pensif, mais pas sûr. Il croisa rapidement mes yeux. **« - Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance. » **Admit-il.

Je me mis à genoux, entourant mes deux bras autour de ses jambes. **« - Je sais. » **Répondis-je. **« - Mais s'il te plait, ne les laisses pas tuer notre enfant. » **Les mots semblaient si étranges sur mes lèvres. Cloud regarda Sephiroth, comme pour lui demander conseil.

Sephiroth ferma brièvement les yeux. **« - Ils t'ouvriront le ventre Cloud. Ils prendront l'enfant et exécuteront un certain nombre d'expérience sur lui. C'est plus que certain. » **Expliqua-t-il, faisant frissonner Cloud. **« - Bien que cela ne soit jamais arrivé auparavant, le Professeur Hojo est prévisible. » **Il marqua une pause. **« - Il voudra aussi faire des expériences sur toi, étant le porteur de l'enfant. »**

Je sentis Cloud frissonner encore plus. A chaque mot, la peur dans ses yeux augmentait. Il baissa les yeux vers moi, toujours à genoux, suppliant de choisir pour lui ce qui était juste. Il était jeune, confus et effrayé. Ce n'était probablement pas quelque chose qu'il avait prévu de vivre durant son adolescence.

J'ai bougé mes pouces en cercle lent et Cloud ferma les yeux. J'ai regardé mes mains alors que je parlais. **« - S'il te plait, fais-moi confiance. Je vais te protéger. » **Ma voix était teintée d'une promesse dont je ne savais même pas que je pouvais tenir. Mais pour une raison quelconque, les yeux de Cloud semblaient vides. Ils ne brillaient pas de cette lueur que j'avais appris à aimer.

**« - J'ai besoin de temps. » **A-t-il déclaré.

J'ai hoché la tête. **« - Bien, laisse-moi juste resté près de toi, d'accord ? »**

Cloud me regarda pensivement, analysant mes paroles avant d'hocher la tête. **« - Bien. »**

J'ai soupiré de soulagement et je me suis senti audacieux pour lui déposer un baiser. Mon cœur s'est serré quand Cloud se détourna, regardant le sol. **« - Comme je l'ai dit. » **Murmura-t-il doucement. **« - Donne-moi du temps, s'il te plait. »**

* * *

**Cloud observa l'horizon, regardant l'air, l'océan, le soleil et le ciel. Il ferma les yeux, heureux. **_**« - Mm. » **_**Fit-il légèrement. **_**« - Ça sent bon. »**_

**Je regardai le bel horizon, soupirant de joie. Je pouvais même voir du coin de l'œil un fantôme de sourire sur les lèvres de Sephiroth. Il tenait le volant du vieux camion qu'il conduisait. Il était très laid, ce qui était le mieux je suppose.**

**J'ai haussé intérieurement les épaules à cette pensée. Il attirait moins l'attention, cela nous faisait passer pour des campagnards.**

**Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en levant les yeux vers le soleil. **_**« - Ouais. » **_**Ais-je fais. **_**« - Cela faisait un moment que nous n'avons pas été à l'extérieur. L'air fait du bien. »**_

**J'ai entendu Zackary rigoler et j'ai regardé par-dessus mon épaule. Cloud ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais ses compétences parentales allaient au-delà de tout ce que j'avais vu. Quelque chose dans sa personnalité dégageait une notion apaisante pour Zackary. Il aimait être prêt de Cloud.**

**Je ne pouvais pas dire j'étais un mauvais… père. Mais je n'avais pas l'état d'esprit approprié pour l'être pour le moment. J'avais peur à chaque minute de la journée qui passait que ma famille me soit enlevé. C'était épuisant.**

**Je regardai alors Cloud, qui me souriait avec amour. Je lui rendis son sourire puis je me détournai et posa mes pieds sur le tableau de bord. En toute honnêteté, je n'avais aucune idée d'où nous allions. Mais se dorer au soleil, en sachant ma famille heureuse et en sécurité, c'est vraiment tout ce dont je me souciais pour le moment.**

_**A suivre…**_


	9. Dive

**Titre : **Cause and Effect

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance et malheureusement suivant la trame de l'histoire…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

* * *

**_Rappel : Les passages en gras se déroule après l'accouchement de Cloud et donc durant leur fuite.  
_**

**_Les passages en police normal se déroule avant l'accouchement et donc quand ils sont encore SOLDAT_**

* * *

**Cause and Effect**

**Chapitre 9 : Dive**

**By DamagedWorth**

**Sept mois.**

**J'ai baissé les yeux vers Zackary qui me regardait avec de grands yeux violets et curieux. Je me suis perdu dans le passé de mon histoire, encore une fois. Je ne pouvais pas croire que mes gênes seraient transmises à travers Cloud. De l'enfant que nous avons eu ensemble, je m'attendais à ce qu'il ait les orbes océaniques de mon amant. Mais non, en quelque sorte, il a eu mes yeux.**

**Je le berçai légèrement, mes mains caressant son front doucement. Ses mèches douces et blondes glissèrent entre mes doigts. Le visage de Zackary était pâle, comme Cloud. Une peau douce et lisse, à la différence de moi qui avait toujours eu une peau légèrement plus tanné.**

**J'ai erré sans réfléchir encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte de là où j'étais et ce que je faisais. Je détournai les yeux du visage de Zackary un instant pour regarder Cloud, qui dormait enroulé dans ma chemise. Je soupirais doucement en me dirigeant vers lui, puis attrapa une couverture et le recouvrit avec.**

**Le camping n'était pas mon fort, mais que pourrais-je faire de mieux ?**

**Je sentis ma peau se transformer en chair de poule quand j'entendis des bruissements de buisson portait par le vent. Mes yeux se sont plissés alors que mon cœur cognait fortement contre ma poitrine. La colère m'a presque envahi quand j'ai vu Sephiroth apparaitre, portant des gourdes d'eau.**

**Je me suis plaint. **_**« - Mec, préviens-moi quand tu t'éloignes du camp ! »**_

**Sephiroth haussa un sourcil avant de désigner le blond endormi qui bougea dans son sommeil, enfonçant son visage dans la couverture. Je me suis mordu les lèvres, puis j'ai repris avec un ton plus bas :**

_**« - Je ne veux pas accidentellement t'attaquer. » **_**Ais-je chuchoté durement.**

**Sephiroth gloussa. **_**« - Je doute que tu puisses. »**_

**J'ignorai son commentaire, enveloppant un peu plus mon fils pour qu'il n'ait pas froid. L'air nocturne était chaud, mais peut-être trop froid pour un bébé. Je l'entendis rire et mon cœur rata un battement. J'ai penché la tête quand il a souri et j'ai remarqué que d'une façon ou d'une autre… je pouvais voir autant Cloud que moi derrière ce sourire.**

**La main de Zackary se leva, attrapant et tirant sur une de mes mèches de cheveux avec une force dont je n'aurais pas cru que le bébé pouvait avoir.**

**Je me suis dégagé. **_**« - AÏE ! » **_**Ais-je crié, mon cri faisant écho dans la forêt.**

**Sephiroth plaça une main devant sa bouche pour dissimuler son rire, mais je pouvais voir son corps trembler sous ses rires silencieux. Je lui ai lancé un regard noir, puis me tourna vers Cloud qui se redressait.**

_**« - Zack ? »**_** Appela-t-il avant de voir notre fils rire sottement. **_**« - De quoi rit-il ? » **_**Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.**

**Sephiroth agita une main d'un air dédaigneux. **_**« - Ton amant semble faire ressortir le mauvais côté de Zackary. Il lui a tiré les cheveux. »**_** Il gloussa de nouveau. **_**« - C'est vraiment amusant. »**_

**Cloud sourit légèrement et je fus perplexe. **_**« - Pourquoi est-ce drôle ? »**_

**Mon amant baissa les yeux, ses joues se teintant légèrement de rouge. **_**« - Ça me rappelle quelqu'un. » **_**Murmura-t-il.**

**Je fus confus durant quelques instants. Ha… Ha ! Je me suis alors retrouvé plié en deux, tenant mon ventre et tentant d'atténuer mon rire. **_**« - Notre fils a ta colère. » **_**Ais-je noté alors que Cloud cachait son visage dans ses mains. **_**« - C'est trop, chéri. »**_

**C'était au tour de Sephiroth de veiller sur Zackary. Cloud et moi n'avions pas pu nous retrouver tous les deux depuis… sept jours maintenant ? Quand l'un dormait, l'autre veillait. C'était un peu frustrant car je n'avais même pas pu le tenir dans mes bras.**

**Sephiroth prit Zackary dans ses bras, un petit sourire éclairant son visage. Je me suis alors retrouvé à le fixer avec une crainte révérencielle. Le Général leva des yeux noirs vers moi. **_**« - Quoi ? »**_

**J'ai levé les mains en signe de défense, riant nerveusement. **_**« - Rien, rien ! C'est juste qu'il… t'aime bien, tu as remarqué, n'est-ce pas ? »**_

**Sephiroth ne répondit rien à ça, se contentant de faire un signe de tête alors qu'il reportait son attention sur mon fils. Il semblait absorbé par l'enfant, sachant toujours quoi faire. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cet homme coincé connaitrait quelque chose aux enfants.**

**Il était suffisamment mâture pour ça je suppose. Plus mâture que moi !**

**Quand je me suis introduis dans la tente que je partageais avec Cloud, j'ai senti immédiatement ses lèvres contre les miennes et j'ai gémis. Ma main vint se poser dans le bas de son dos, dessinant de légers dessins sur sa peau lisse. J'ai inhalé son odeur et je me suis perdu dans ses yeux bleus.**

**Les ongles de Cloud se plantèrent en moi avec un besoin que j'avais oublié qu'il avait. Cela fit réagir mon corps tout seul, plus grossièrement maintenant, prenant Cloud et arrachant ses vêtements. La pensée du réconfort qu'on retirerait l'un de l'autre en cet instant était suffisant pour me rendre insensé. Je le voulais juste. Je ne l'avais même pas vraiment touché au cours de ces semaines…**

… _**jamais plus**_** ça n'arrivera.**

**Cloud poussa un soupir de contentement, avant de gémir et de bouger les hanches. **_**« - Zack. » **_**Murmura-t-il, en se penchant en avant pour poser ses lèves le long de ma mâchoire. Je frissonnai, ses mains agiles allant défaire les boutons de mes vêtements.**

**Notre besoin pouvait être entendu dans la forêt cette nuit-là.**

* * *

Cloud ne m'évitait pas, mais il était certainement toujours fâché contre moi alors qu'il évitait le moindre contact. Comment pouvait-on se _fermer_ juste comme ça ? Je croyais qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi et tout à coup, plus rien ? Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !

Je grognai, essayant fortement de ne pas saisir la casserole de ragoût bouillant et de la lancer à travers la pièce. Cloud avait emménagé officiellement avec moi il y a quelques mois, mais il dormait sur le canapé. Il ne prenait même pas ma chambre à coucher. De quoi avait-il peur ? Croyait-il que j'allais lui faire du mal ? Que je n'avais pas changé du tout ? Des lignes apparurent entre mes sourcils alors que je les fronçais.

Bêtement, j'ai commencé à réaliser que Cloud ne fréquentait plus ses cours ces derniers temps. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose dans son état. Je ne crois pas que les SOLDATS le savent, mais certaines figures d'autorité le savaient. Le Professeur Hojo avait fait en sorte que tout le monde prenne conscience de l'état de Cloud. Beaucoup ont été dégoûté alors que d'autres étaient fascinés. J'ai dû prendre énormément sur moi pour prétendre que je ne savais pas de quoi parlait Hojo quand il a commencé à me poser des questions sur ma relation avec la recrue.

Cloud m'avait demandé de rester tranquille, pourquoi, je ne savais pas. _Cela me rendait encore plus furieux !_

J'ai prit Cloud en charge en vertu du règlement de la caserne, ce qui nous arrangeait Cloud et moi. Au moins, Cloud n'avait pas à partager une chambre avec un parfait inconnu. Je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans mes pensées, quand je sentis soudainement ma main brûler et cria comme une femme.

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » **Me demanda sa belle voix.

Je levai brusquement les yeux, essayant de cacher ma blessure. **« - Rien. »**

Cloud secoua la tête, ses mèches blondes voletant autour de son visage. **« - Non. » **Murmura-t-il. **« - Laisse-moi voir. »**

Son ventre n'était pas _énorme _comme on s'y attendrait d'une femme enceinte. Il y avait seulement toujours cette petite bosse. Elle avait grandi aux cours des quelques mois passés, mais Cloud ressemblait encore au Cloud du début. Bien que d'autres avaient remarqué que son corps avait changé. Je regardais ses traits alors qu'il me menait à la table de la cuisine, me faisant asseoir.

Il me poussa sur la chaise, ne me laissant pas le choix alors qu'il cherchait dans les placards une trousse de premiers soins. Il la récupéra vite et s'installa en face de moi à la table de la cuisine. Il grimaça quand il tira ma main vers lui, examinant la brûlure. Ses yeux bleus brillaient un peu quand il attrapa de l'alcool et du coton dans la trousse. **« - Prêt. » **Fit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je le regardai en retour. **« - Prêt… »** Lui répondis-je timidement.

Cloud tapota légèrement le coton sur la brulure, la faisant entrer en éruption dans une étrange chaleur. Il continua à me soigner sans me prêter attention. J'aurais apprécié qu'il _me parle_. Ses doigts tremblaient un peu et je l'observai de près.

Quand il termina, il ramena ses mains sur ses genoux, baissant les yeux. **« - Zack… »**

_Cela_ attira mon attention. Je me suis penché en avant. **« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »**

Cependant, en me penchant, je remarquai des contusions tout le long du bras de Cloud. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose se brisa dans mon cœur, quelque chose de pénible. Il cacha immédiatement son bras, détournant le regard de honte. **« - Cloud ? Te caches-tu sérieusement de moi ? »**

**« - Je ne veux pas te causer de problème, Zack. » **Répondit-il doucement.

J'ai été interloqué. **« - Je n'ai pas besoin de **_**précaution**_**, putain ! »**

Il redressa rapidement la tête. **« - Quoi ? »**

C'est pour cela que Cloud avait cessé de me parler. Il était en colère, mais il prenait garde à ma profession. Je soupirais muettement. J'aurais dû le _savoir._ Je me levai de ma chaise et vint m'agenouiller devant Cloud, le regardant sérieusement. **« - Je n'en ai rien à foutre de mon travail, bébé. »**

**« - Tu as travaillé dur, Zack… » **Tenta-t-il. J'ai secoué la tête et je me suis penché en avant, posant une main sur son ventre. Il ferma les yeux. **« - Je ne veux pas te faire abandonner ça. »**

J'ai rigolé, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux. **« - Je m'en fiche d'être là, Cloud. Mon seul avenir est d'être assit derrière un bureau ou tuer derrière les lignes ennemies. Je suis un SOLDAT, nom d'un chien ! » **Il sursauta à mes paroles, alors que je tentais de les dire d'un ton léger et pas aussi sérieusement.

Cloud me regarda longuement. **« - C'est un garçon. »**

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. **« - Quoi ? »**

Cloud me sourit tristement, posant sa main par-dessus la mienne. **« - Le Professeur Hojo um… a fait quelques expérimentation sur moi aujourd'hui. Rien de majeur, il m'a planté quelques aiguilles. »** Je sentais la colère augmentait en moi à chaque mot. Cloud m'avait caché ça ? **« - Il a dit qu'il serait normal de connaitre le sexe aujourd'hui, et il m'a dit que c'est un garçon. »** Il sourit doucement.

Pour ma part, je sentais mes sourcils se fronçaient. **« - Je ne veux plus qu'il te touche. »**

Cloud soupira. **« - Zack, si je ne fais pas ça, ils vont nous prendre l'enfant. »**

Je soupirai sous la défaite, posant ma tête sur ses genoux. Il passa une main dans mes cheveux. Il avait l'air si fragile, j'avais vraiment peur de son état. **« - Et si on rester le temps d'avoir le bébé et qu'on partait ? »**

Cloud cessa de passer ses mains dans mes cheveux et je n'entendis que le silence. **« - Nous ne pouvons pas. » **Déclara-t-il subitement.

Je me suis redressé. **« - Si, nous pouvons ! »**

**« - Comment allons-nous faire ? A la seconde même où ils auront notre fils dans les mains, ils ne me le rendront pas ! » **Des larmes commençaient à poindre aux coins des yeux de Cloud. **« - Ils me permettront de **_**le voir, c'est tout. **_**Et toi, tu proposes qu'après qu'ils me l'aient extraie, nous le prenons et nous nous **_**enfuyons **_**? »**

J'ai hocha sérieusement la tête. **« - Oui. »**

Cloud laissa ma proposition mariner dans son cerveau. Sa main jouant pensivement avec la mienne. Je lui ai alors saisi la main, le rassurant.

**« - Sephiroth nous aidera aussi, je le sais. Il est contre le fait que la Shinra prenne le contrôle de ta vie. Ils lui ont fait la même chose, il ne veut pas que ça t'arrive. » **J'ai vu Cloud fermer les yeux. **« - S'il te plait, bébé, je **_**te protégerais**_**. »**

Il a sourit doucement.** « - Je sais que tu le feras… » **Fit-il en baissant les yeux vers son ventre.

C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin, mais peut-être que nous devrions en reparler. Le dîner était prêt, il était délicieux et chaud pour nous. J'ai regardé son ventre aussi. **« - Un garçon, hein ? »**

Il a gloussé légèrement. **« - Oui… bien que je ne lui ai pas encore trouvé de nom. Je suis sûr que nous aurons du temps pour ça plus tard. »**

Je me suis senti audacieux aujourd'hui. Je me suis penché en avant et j'ai croisé son regard. Il a penché légèrement la tête, cette fichue rougeur envahissant ses joues. **« - Je peux ? »**

Il m'a regardé fixement à cette question avant d'hocher la tête, fermant les yeux quand mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes. Un doux soupir s'échappa du blond et je me suis abandonné à ce goût que j'avais perdu depuis longtemps. Il m'avait tellement manqué. Il m'avait vraiment blessé quand il avait évité mon contact. Je lui caressai la joue alors que je m'écartai légèrement de lui pour le regarder…

… et il a sourit joyeusement, avant de se pencher pour capturer mes lèvres encore une fois. Je le lui ai dit, _je le protégerais_, peu importe ce qui arrive.

_**A suivre…**_


	10. You

**Titre : **Cause and Effect

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance et malheureusement suivant la trame de l'histoire…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Cause and Effect**

**Chapitre 10 : You**

**By DamagedWorth**

**Huit mois.**

Que Cloud le veuille ou pas, je ne lui avais pas laissé le choix pour l'accompagner faire son examen hebdomadaire cette fois. Penser qu'Hojo pose les mains partout sur mon petit-ami me faisait ressentir une chose qu'en tant que SOLDAT je ne devrais pas ressentir. Je devais serrer fortement les dents, mais techniquement, j'étais encore le commandant de Cloud. J'avais besoin de comprendre ses conditions en tant qu'enseignant et en tant qu'amant. Je me tenais près de lui dans le couloir, mes yeux ne cessant de se poser sur lui. Je ne pouvais pas garder mes yeux loin de lui. Plus que la normale, de toute façon. Ses yeux avaient une lueur qui lui donnait un air radieux. Cela me faisait sourire bêtement, alors qu'on approchait de la porte.

Cloud cacha un rire lorsque nous entrâmes dans le Département de Rechercher de la caserne, ma main se posant furtivement sur le bas du dos de Cloud. Le Professeur Hojo croisa mon regard et j'essayai fortement de faire en sorte que mes yeux restent aussi joviaux qu'à l'habitude, et ne pas devenir glaciaux. Et franchement, est-ce que tous les scientifiques avaient l'air aussi fou ? Sérieusement ! Cloud marcha devant moi, saluant gauchement l'homme alors que j'allais m'installer sur une petite chaise recouvert d'un cuir inconfortable.

**« - Commandant Fair, je ne vous avez plus revu depuis vos débuts à la Shinra. » **Déclara-t-il avec calme tandis qu'il s'approchait rapidement de Cloud, une seringue à la main. Je voulus répondre quelque chose, mais Cloud me jeta un regard entendu et je gardai la bouche fermée.

Je me contentai de sourire légèrement en me frottant l'arrière de la tête. **« - Ouais, cela fait longtemps, Doc. » **Admis-je. **« - Mais j'avais besoin de voir de mes yeux ce qu'il se passait. »**

Il fit un distrait signe de tête, plantant l'aiguille dans la veine de Cloud. Je me suis détourné, retenant de toutes mes forces ma colère. **« - C'est très étrange. » **Déclara le Professeur. **« - Ce jeune homme va apporter un nouvel avenir brillant à cette compagnie toute entière. C'est excitant. »**

Je portai mon attention sur le blond, et vit ses beaux yeux remplis de douleur. L'aiguille lui faisait mal. _Hojo_ lui faisait mal. Cloud se mordit le bas de la lèvre, fermant fortement les yeux alors que le sang s'écoulait de son corps pour remplir plusieurs échantillons. Cela ne le rendrait-il pas plus faible ? Ses cheveux blonds commençaient à coller à son visage en sueur.

Je me suis renfrogné alors que je demandais : **« - Que voulez-vous dire par ça ? »**

Le Professeur Hojo arrêta de faire ce qu'il faisait, donnant une chiquenaude dans le tube rempli du sang de Cloud. Ce dernier bougea alors le bras, faisant circuler le sang dans ses veines. Il était habitué à ça, plus que je ne l'étais. **« - M. Strife est le premier à accomplir une telle transformation. Il est remarquable, vraiment, parce que ça pourrait aider à produire des cellules de Jenova déjà combiné à un ADN humain sans avoir recourt à des injections. On peut espérer doubler voir même tripler les effectifs des SOLDAT de la Shinra. »**

Les lèvres de Cloud tremblaient et je savais que je ne pourrais plus tenir ma langue bien longtemps. Mais heureusement pour Cloud et moi, Sephiroth entra dans la pièce sans avertissement. Je regardai Cloud se pencher en arrière, soupirant de soulagement.

Sephiroth posa une main sur mon épaule et je me détendis. **« - Fair. » **Dit-il simplement, avant de s'approcher de Cloud. **« - Bonjour, Cloud. »**

Cloud sourit plus franchement, révélant même ses dents blanches. **« - Monsieur. » **Répondit-il en plaçant une main sur son ventre. **« - Vous venez me surveiller encore ? »**

J'ai haussé un sourcil et regarda Sephiroth. Il surveillait Cloud ? Sans rien me dire ? **« - Euh… » **Ais-je fais tout haut et j'aurais voulu me frapper.

**« - Je voulais juste voir si tu avais accès aux échographies. Je suis sûr que Cloud voudrais connaitre l'évolution de son enfant. » **Dit Sephiroth d'une manière qui signifiait 'cet enfant est encore celui de Cloud'. Ça me consolait un peu, très légèrement cependant. Mais mon esprit commença à divaguer à la pensée de notre enfant qui ressemblerait à Cloud, de grands yeux bleus et de beaux cheveux blonds. Je souris rêveusement.

Le Professeur Hojo marmonna quelque chose en réponse, mais il rejeta sa déclaration. **« - J'étais plus intéressé de savoir qui était le partenaire qui a mit M. Strife dans cet état. » **Il avait dit ça mine de rien, mais ça suffit à retrouver mon sérieux et regarder Cloud avec des yeux écarquillés. Il regarda vers moi avec une expression qui me faisait peur. De grands yeux effrayés.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, se penchant en avant pour attirer l'attention du Professeur. **« - Monsieur… » **Commença-t-il, gardant les mains posées sur son ventre. **« - je ne sais pas si ça aidera… » **Il déglutit. **« - Mais ce n'était pas quelqu'un de la caserne, ça s'est passé quand j'étais en perme chez moi. »**

Il mentait pour moi… mais dans un sens étrange, il ne mentait pas pour protéger ma carrière. Il mentait car il allait fuir avec moi, et que nous devions impérativement rester normaux. Je lui souris, faisant un clin d'œil. **« - Je suppose que notre jeune recrue n'a tout simplement pas pu se retenir. » **Ais-je dis avec mon habituel ton narquois. **« - Y'en a eu plusieurs, hein ? »**

Cloud baissa la tête, rougissant furieusement. **« - Monsieur… » **Il détourna le visage. J'ai un petit rire.

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Je ne lui avais pas encore dit ce qu'il se passait. J'avais oublié de lui faire savoir qu'il jouerait un rôle important dans la survie de Cloud. J'ai été momentanément assommé à l'idée de dire 'la survie de Cloud'. Ça ne concernait plus la mienne. Cloud et notre petit garçon. Je soupirai doucement, attendant en silence durant le reste de l'examen. Agissant normalement, essayant de ne pas perdre contenance. Sephiroth avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de m'attirer sur le côté. Je tins alors brièvement la main et le regarda sérieusement dans les yeux.

**« - Nous en parlerons plus tard. » **Lui ais-je dis et sans un autre mot, il a hoché la tête et s'avança pour partir. Il posa une main sur le ventre de Cloud, lui souhaita bonne chance et lui dit au revoir. Je ressenti une étincelle de jalousie étrange à ça. Sephiroth semblait _trop_ intrigué par Cloud ayant un enfant. Peut-être ressentait-il le désir d'avoir sa propre famille ? J'observai silencieusement le sol à cette pensée. Je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer Sephiroth en père de famille avec un chien et une grande maison bien entretenue. Mais encore une fois, qui savait si j'avais raison ?

* * *

Cloud avait proposé de faire le dîner ce soir, du poulet cacciatore. J'ai été sincèrement surpris, il n'avait pas une seule fois essayé de cuisiner pour nous deux. Il était rarement dans la cuisine. La plupart du temps, il restait dans le salon. Après ma déclaration de devenir son protecteur, Cloud ne m'avait plus autant repoussé que je le pensais. Il continuait occasionnellement de se cacher de moi, mais j'avais appris que c'était juste la façon d'être du gamin. Mais il gloussa légèrement quand je me plaça derrière lui, déposant un baiser chaud le long de son cou. Il secoua la tête, essayant de m'écarter pendant qu'il continuait de cuisiner.

**« - Zack. » **Reprocha-t-il. **« - Je suis couvert de sauce tomate, arrête. »**

J'ai secoué la tête avec un : **« - Nope. »** Avant de lui lécher l'oreille et de respirer son odeur. Ses mains tremblèrent un instant, laissant échapper une boite de sauce tomate sur le plan de travail avec grand bruit. **« - Z… Zack ! » **Cria-t-il.

Il se retourna, appuyant son dos contre le plan de travail. Il me regarda et je souris. **« - Tu as de la sauce tomate dans les cheveux maintenant. » **Je leva une main pour le nettoyer, mais il la repoussa, soufflant d'une petite façon fantasque qui me réveilla.

**« - A qui la faute ? » **Marmonna-t-il contre ma joue alors que je me penchais vers lui, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou, lapant la sauce tomate qu'il y avait. **« - Tu me distrais. »**

Je relevai la tête et haussa les sourcils. **« - Est-ce bien ou mal ? »**

Cloud détourna le regard et pinça les lèvres. **« - Ca dépend de la situation. »** Son visage rougi quand les mots sortirent de sa bouche. **« - La plupart du temps, c'est mal. »**

Je posais soigneusement mes mains contre ses hanches. **« - Oh ? C'est trop mauvais. » **Ais-je dis en tournant les talons, l'abandonnant dans la cuisine. Cloud pencha la tête et m'appela, mais j'étais déjà hors de la pièce. Je donnais dix minutes au gamin avant qu'il n'abandonne toute détermination et vienne me rejoindre. Il était enceinte… il avait des _hormones incontrôlables._ Je me suis alors souvenu qu'une femme enceinte du petit village où j'étais né, _harcelait_ son mari pour avoir des rapports sexuels. Ou une autre femme qui ne voulait _pas du tout_ baiser. J'ai prié pour que ce ne soit pas le cas de Cloud.

Je me suis souris à moi-même alors que je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, enlevant tous mes vêtements de la journée que j'ai passé à former, crié, entrainer… ugh, c'était épuisant parfois. Bien que je suis formé pour ce genre de chose, c'est encore dur. Enfin… c'était mieux que de la paperasserie. J'ai attendu que l'eau de la douche soit à la bonne température avant d'enter, laissant la chaleur détendre mes muscles. Je restai immobile un certain temps alors qu'un sentiment de bien-être m'envahissait. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux avec lui à mes côtés. Je me sentais à la fois bizarre et rempli de bons sentiments. Est-ce que c'est ce que je voulais ? Une famille ?

Cette pensée me fit frissonner, mais peut-être d'excitation.

Perdu dans mes pensées, j'entendis alors une respiration derrière moi. Je sentis un corps chaud se presser contre mon dos et un souffle dans mon cou. Je me tournai pour rencontrer deux yeux océaniques. J'ai souris à la fois de satisfaction et de surprise quand il captura mes lèvres. J'ai posé mes mains contre son dos, remontant vers ses épaules avant de descendre jusqu'à ses fesses. Il grogna contre ma bouche et je ne pus retenir un rire. Il me regarda, ses lèvres formant une moue.

**« - Ca m'a surpris. » **Murmura-t-il. **« - Ne serre pas comme ça. »**

J'ai ri fortement en désaccord. **« - Je crois que je peux. » **J'ai gardé mes mains sur ledit endroit et Cloud me lança un regard noir. Il était adorable. **« - Je peux aussi faire ça. » **Je me penchai et lui baisa la joue. **« - Et ça. » **Un autre baiser contre son oreille. **« - Et **_**ça**_**. » **Et j'ai continué mon attaque de baiser brûlant jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne son ventre. Cloud me regardait, l'amour éclairant ses yeux. Je constatais que je me perdais dans son regard. **« - Et ça. » **Murmurais-je en déposant un baiser sur son ventre. **« - Je peux faire ces choses parce que j'aime ton corps… il est parfait. » **J'ai observé son regard quand j'ai dis ça, son visage se détournant avec gêne. J'eus un petit rire. **« - J'aime cette **_**rougeur**_**. » **Continuais-je. **« - j'aime tes yeux… » **Ma voix baissa dangereusement lorsque la phrase suivante passa mes lèvres. **« - J'aime… eh bien, **_**toi**_**. »**

Cloud tourna brusquement la tête vers moi à la seconde même où c'était sorti et je me redressai rapidement sur mes pieds. C'était sorti de ma bouche trop vite, Cloud ne voudrait pas l'entendre si tôt. **« - Quoi ? » **Me demanda-t-il, en me saisissant la main. L'eau tombait en cascade sur son visage, et il cligna un instant des yeux. **« - Zack, stop, qu'as-tu dis ? »**

Je regardai le sol de la douche fixement. **« - J'ai dis que je t'aime. »**

Là, c'était la pièce du gâteau. Ce n'était pas un peu, ce n'était peut-être. C'était total, ce gamin me rendait fou.

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que Cloud accepte ma déclaration, mais de toute façon, c'était fait. Je sentis mon cœur s'arrêtait quand il se mit à genoux sous moi, voulant voir mes yeux. Les siens reflétaient un tableau coloré d'émotion et je me suis perdu en eux. Il a sourit doucement. **« - Te caches-tu de moi ? » **J'ai honteusement hoché la tête. **« - Tu n'as jamais fais ça. » **M'a-t-il rappelé en se penchant pour m'embrasser. **« - Tu as changé. »**

**« - J'ai changé pour **_**toi**_**. » **Ais-je répondu rapidement et il a sourit. Je l'avais dis trop tôt, ma poitrine me faisait mal. Que diable était-il en train de m'arriver ?

Cloud me surpris quand il m'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. **« - Zack regarde-moi. » **Ses yeux me fixaient. **« - Je t'aime aussi. »**

J'ai cligné silencieusement des yeux. **« - Tu m'aimes… ? »**

Il hocha la tête, riant légèrement. **« - Ouais… je t'aime beaucoup en fait. »**

Il essaya de dissimuler sa rougeur, mais je pouvais la voir. On ne pouvait pas la _feindre_. Seul Cloud pouvait être si beau dans une telle situation. J'ai souri en pleine félicité totale, le soulevant dans mes bras. Il a levé des yeux surpris vers moi alors que je prenais ses lèvres pour un baiser urgent et il me l'accorda avec un gémissement. J'ai posé momentanément une main sur son ventre, une chaleur étrange pénétrant mon corps. Je pouvais _le sentir_ à l'intérieur. Il serait bientôt là.

J'étais déjà écrasé par l'amour, comment pourrais-je en supporter plus ?

Cloud me sourit doucement, posant sa main sur la mienne alors que je le transportais dans la chambre, le couchant sur le lit. Ses lèvres se posèrent à nouveau sur les miennes, il me rendait vraiment fou. Il pencha la tête et sourit. **« - Bientôt. » **Dit-il, posant sa main contre ma joue. **« - Je ne peux pas attendre, Zack. »**

Je lui souris sincèrement. **« - Ouais… moi non plus. » **Je le regardai dans les yeux. **« - Je dois parler à Sephiroth, mais à part ça… » **Je me penchai et l'embrassa rapidement. **« - Plus que quelques semaines. »**

Puis il n'y eut plus de paroles, nous avons repris là où nous en étions.

_**A suivre…**_


	11. Shatter

**Titre : **Cause and Effect

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance et malheureusement suivant la trame de l'histoire…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Cause and Effect**

**Chapitre 11 : Shatter**

**By DamagedWorth**

**J'ai regardé Cloud s'appuyer contre la rambarde du petit cargo, sur lequel nous étions en ce moment, ses yeux bleus azur observant l'océan avec émerveillement. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté Midgar, que c'était tout ce à quoi il était habitué. Je l'ai regardé attentivement, sa gestuelle, la manière dont il repousser ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles presque à chaque minute. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire alors qu'il le fit au moment même à la pensée me traversa l'esprit.**

_**« - Zackary ? » **_**Fit une voix.**

_**« - Quoi ? »**_** Je demandai rapidement, jetant un regard à Sephiroth. Il me regardait et je le regardais en retour, muet. **_**« - Euh… »**_

**Il tourna les yeux vers Cloud avant de revenir à moi. Il secoua la tête avec un petit rire. **_**« - Quoi ? »**_** Demandais-je à nouveau.**

_**« - Tu es désespérant. » **_**Me dit-il. Nous nous installâmes tous deux sur un banc, gardant un œil attentif sur Cloud. Je ne pouvais pas garder un œil loin de lui longtemps, du moins jusqu'à ce que je sentis Zackary tirait ardemment sur mes cheveux de nouveau. Je gémis.**

_**« - Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? » **_**Lui demandais-je calmement, recevant un rire en réponse. Je pinçai les lèvres, il agissait certainement comme moi. Et en plus, il avait des partis de Cloud en lui. Comme son **_**caractère**_**. Sa belle peau… les cheveux d'or. Ça me faisait encore bizarre de voir qu'il avait héritait de mes yeux. Je penchai la tête, passant ma main sur sa joue. **_**« - Tu dois apprendre à arrêter ça, gamin. Où maman se mettra en colère. »**_

**Je souris quand Cloud se retourna. **_**« - Maman ? Je ne suis certainement pas sa mère. »**_

_**« - C'est moi la mère alors ? » **_**Demandais-je, à la fois sarcastiquement et sérieusement.**

**Il gémit. **_**« - Personne n'est la mère ! »**_

**Je ris à haute voix. **_**« - Tu es tellement mignon. »**_

**Sephiroth regarda Cloud avec compassion. **_**« - Il a toujours été comme ça, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas t'aider. »**_

**Je fronçai les sourcils. **_**« - Ce n'est pas sympa les gars. Vous m'adorez tous les deux. »**_

**Cloud et Sephiroth échangèrent un étrange regard avant qu'ils ne sourient tous les deux. Je pinçai à nouveau les lèvres, essayant de mon mieux de cacher mon propre sourire.**

_**« - C'est bon. » **_**Fit Cloud en agitant la main d'un air dédaigneux. **_**« - Je sais comment le garder en laisse de toute façon. »**_

**J'arquai les deux sourcils, essayant de cacher ma gêne quand Zackary saisit mon oreille. **_**« - Ah ouais ? Dis-moi comment. »**_

**Cloud camoufla un faux sourire timide dans son épaule. **_**« - Tu le sauras plus tard. » **_**Murmura-t-il.**

**Cela me prit deux ou trois minutes pour vraiment comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Même Sephiroth me jeta un coup d'œil confus, alors que je mettais du temps à comprendre l'allusion derrière les mots de Cloud. Ça fit finalement un déclic. **_**« - Oh. » **_**J'ai lâché. **_**« - Tu veux dire le sexe ! »**_

**La tête de Cloud se baissa avec un lourd soupir de frustration. **_**« - Quelquefois je pense que je te tuerais dans ton sommeil. »**_

**J'ignorai le commentaire, même si dans un certain sens je le trouvais attachant. J'ai baissé les yeux vers Zackary, touchant son visage avec la main. Ses paupières battirent rapidement, comme s'il avait peur de louper quelque chose s'il les fermait trop longtemps. Je le calmai quand il commença à s'agiter, lui faisant savoir que j'étais là.**

**Je fus étrangement surpris par moi-même à la pensée que je pourrais être un bon père pour lui. Il méritait mieux, bon sang, Cloud et lui méritaient mieux **_**tous les deux**_**.**

**Cela ne m'empêchait pas d'essayer cependant.**

_**« -Alors. » **_**Fis-je en gardant les yeux sur Zackary alors que je m'adressais à l'homme aux cheveux argentés. **_**« - Où allons-nous au fait ? »**_

**Les yeux de Sephiroth semblèrent scintillaient. **_**« - Je ne suis pas encore entièrement sûr. Cela ne doit pas être trop près de vos villes natales, ils doivent supposer que vous iriez demander de l'aide là-bas. Le seul endroit auquel je pense, c'est Mideel. »**_

**Je me souviens y être allé quelques fois. Une fois avec Reno et Tseng, une autre avec Sephiroth. C'était un peu étrange de savoir que j'irais me cacher là-bas. **_**« - Mideel ? » **_**Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander. **_**« - Pourquoi si loin ? » **_

**Cloud tapota du bout des doigts le long de la rambarde. **_**« - Plus c'est loin, mieux c'est. »**_

_**« - Exact. » **_**Fit Sephiroth et j'acquiesçai.**

* * *

Ça ressemblait à n'importe quel jour normal. Du moins, je le pensais. Cloud était assit sur le canapé, ses jambes repliées sous lui, alors qu'il mâchouillait un crayon. Il étudiait, se remettant à jour dans ses tous ses cours manqués. Il menait sa vie normalement. Il recommençait à aller en cours. Nous avions _vraiment fortement_ essayé de paraitre normal.

Comme si nous ne projetions pas de nous enfuir.

Je continuais à former les recrues, je parlais de tout et de rien avec Sephiroth et les autres. Jusqu'au jour où je l'ai entrainé dans un coin, le poussant contre le mur avec des yeux sauvages. **« - J'ai besoin de ton aide. » **Ais-je dis.

Une recrue qui passait par là fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi j'avais trainé ainsi le Général. J'ignorais les regards, gardant ma concentration sur Sephiroth. Sephiroth hocha la tête avec perplexité.

**« - Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. » **Dit-il.

J'ai secoué la tête, lui empoignant les épaules. **« - Seph, Cloud et moi voulons partir… euh, après la naissance du bébé. »**

J'observais son expression alors qu'il assimilait mes mots. Son visage se tordit un peu et il écarquilla les yeux. **« - … Tu n'es pas sérieux, Zackary ? »**

Je grognais, le secouant un peu.** « - Si, je le suis ! »**

**« - Tu ne peux pas. Tu mettrais vos deux vies en danger. » **Déclara-t-il. **« - Tu voudrais qu'un homme fragilisé et toi-même, vous **_**fuyez**_** la Shinra ? »**

**« - **_**Après**_** la naissance. » **Répétais-je.

**« - Cloud sera toujours dans un état fragilisé, Zackary. Il n'aura absolument aucune énergie. J'ai vu comment ça affectais les femmes, mais Cloud est différent, Zackary. Il a déjà perdu de l'énergie ! »**

Je pouvais déjà voir Sephiroth continuer sur sa lancée, essayant de me convaincre de faire rester Cloud ici était une bonne chose à faire. Mais je ne pouvais pas, bon sang, je ne voulais pas ! Cloud était la meilleure personne à être entré dans ma vie et j'avais besoin de lui près de moi. Je l'aimais.

Je souris intérieurement à ces mots.

Je regardai Sephiroth sérieusement. **« - Je ne le laisserais pas ici. » **Ais-je commencé. **« - Ils vont continuer à lui faire du mal. Et puis, ils vont emmener l'enfant alors que Cloud est son parent légitime. Cloud a le droit de pouvoir garder son propre bébé. » **Je m'interrompis une seconde avant de reprendre. **« - Notre bébé. »**

Sephiroth me regarda à la fois avec surprise et émerveillement.** « - Tu as changé. »**

Je gémis. **« - Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me dit ça ? »**

Il sourit légèrement. **« - Parce que c'est vrai. »**

**« - Super. »**

**« - Quelles sont exactement vos intentions si vous partez vraiment ? »**

**« - Aller n'importe où, mais ce continent n'est pas sûr. Nous avons besoin de fuir cette région et d'aller là où la Shinra ne regardera pas. » **Je secouais Sephiroth de nouveau. **« - S'il te plait, pas pour moi, mais pour Cloud, aide-nous. Je ne veux pas le voir mourir et tu sais qu'ils vont continuer à le pousser et pousser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit **_**mort**_**. »**

Je poussais un soupir tremblant. **« - Je l'aime, Sephiroth. S'il te plait. »**

Sephiroth me regarda fixement un moment, comme s'il cherchait à voir si mes mots étaient vrais. Il soupira de défaite, posant une main sur la mienne et la tapotant doucement. **« - Bien, mais éloigne-toi de moi avant que je ne t'éjecte à travers la pièce. » **Grogna-t-il.

Je souris alors que je retirais mes mains. **« - Volontiers ! »**

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, il marcha avec moi jusqu'à mon appartement après que j'ai fini ma classe, en m'expliquant que nous devrions 'rester normal' jusqu'à ce que notre fils naisse. Il dit qu'il s'arrangerait pour qu'un bateau soit disponible pour nous quand le moment viendra, mais que jusque là, nous devrions nous cacher à Kalm.

Cela ne me rassura pas, et je sentis un nœud dans l'estomac. Je demandai à Sephiroth si ce serait le _bon_ endroit pour s'y cacher. Il expliqua alors qu'ils fouilleraient Midgar en premier et ils prendraient leur temps pour le faire. Ils ne commenceraient pas à fouiller d'autres villes tant qu'ils ne seraient pas sûrs que Midgar soit vide de votre présence. Une pensée me fit trembler de peur, la pensée de voir la mort de Cloud entra dans mon esprit à maintes reprises.

Cependant, ces pensées quittèrent ma tête quand j'entendis un cri résonner.

Je me suis brusquement arrêté, les yeux écarquillés. **« - Seph… Était-ce…. » **Je déglutis. **« - Était-ce Cloud ? »**

Je ne laissai pas vraiment le temps à Sephiroth de me répondre que je bondis en avant, courant éperdument dans le couloir. Je sentis mes bottes dérapés sur le plancher alors que j'ouvrais la porte. Elle rebondit contre le mur et je crus de toutes mes forces que j'allais m'évanouir dans la seconde. Durant toutes ses années, je ne m'étais jamais retrouvé désœuvré devant les choses comme je l'étais à cet instant.

Mais en voyant le sang partout, je suis sûr que Sephiroth comprit pourquoi. Il s'approcha dans mon dos. **« - Zackary. » **Me cria-t-il. J'étais dans une sorte de transe. Cloud était couvert de sang, sa main serrant son ventre, les yeux sauvages. Ma tête tournait. Il était penché sur le comptoir de la cuisine, comme s'il cherchait à s'empêcher de tomber.

Je sortis alors de ma stupéfaction.

**« - Cloud ! » **Criais-je, me précipitant vers lui avant qu'il n'ait une chance de tomber.

Il ferma les yeux. **« - Z… Zack ! » **Fit-il.

_« Okay, okay, okay. Calme-toi, calme-toi. Tout ira bien. »_ Me répétais-je dans ma tête alors que le sang pulsait à mes tempes. Mais ça ne marchait pas. **« - Cloud, essaye de passer tes bras autour de mon cou. » **Dis-je d'une voix légèrement vacillante et je priai silencieusement pour que Cloud ne le remarque pas.

Il serra les dents et obéi, une main toujours sur son ventre alors que l'autre passait autour de moi. Je regardais en fronçant les sourcils à quel point son corps était mince. Même avec un enfant prêt à arriver au monde. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait se casser.

Je me tournai vers Sephiroth. **« - Il a besoin d'aller voir Hojo ? » **Demandais-je, ma voix tombant dans la consternation. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer les mains de n'importe quoi sur Cloud. Surtout celles d'Hojo. Je sentais la colère submerger mon subconscient à cette pensée.

Sephiroth fit un signe de tête, me poussant presque hors de mon appartement et dans le couloir. De nombreux regards se tournèrent vers moi alors que je courais, mes bras resserraient autour de garçon ensanglanté qui se tortillait dans mes bras. Il enterra son visage dans ma chemise, la respiration lourde. Je fermais les yeux, mais les rouvrit très vite. Je remarquais que le visage de Cloud était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, ses yeux étaient un peu vides.

J'ai arrêté de courir. Cela fit se retourner Sephiroth. **« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » **Aboya-t-il.

J'ai secoué la tête. **« - Cloud ? »**

Sephiroth haussa les sourcils quand Cloud ne répondit pas. J'ai doucement secoué le garçon, continuant à l'appeler. **« - Cloud ?! »**

Il ne répondait pas.

Je secouais la tête et ferma les yeux et je suis sûr que Sephiroth nota que j'étais sur le point de pleurer. Je le dépassais en courant, réalisant maintenant que notre enfant tuait Cloud. Il volait l'énergie de son petit corps. Je n'avais que peu de temps avant que Cloud ne cède.

Mais j'avais confiance en lui pour résister.

Quand nous entrâmes dans l'infirmerie, immédiatement, les professionnels médicaux furent autour de moi. Je me suis senti étrange, debout et tenant Cloud. Même quand une main tenta de me le faire lâcher, je gardai mon emprise sur lui. Je refusais qu'on l'enlève de mes bras. Et certains devinrent irrités par ça.

Je sentis une main tiré plus fortement sur mon bras et j'ai failli lâcher Cloud. J'ai sifflé et j'ai lâché mon amant, de peur que quelqu'un me le fasse tomber. J'ai écarquillé les yeux quand une aiguille a été plantée dans ses côtes. J'ai senti la colère m'envahir et j'ai crié : **« - Que lui faites-vous ? »**

Sephiroth essaya de me retenir mais je l'ai repoussé, la fureur m'envahissant de plus en plus. J'ai entendu Cloud crier de nouveau, l'agonie se faisant entendre dans sa voix. Ses mains étaient resserrées autour de son ventre alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. **« - Arrêtez… » **L'ai-je entendu murmurer.

Avant que je ne puisse être à ses côté, **être là**, j'ai entendu le cliquetis d'un fusil dans la pièce. Je me suis figé, les yeux s'écarquillant. Je me suis retourné pour voir deux soldats de l'infanterie avec leurs armes braqués dans mon dos. Je suis resté immobile, pas sûr de savoir si bouger serait intelligent ou pas. J'ai regardé Tseng s'avançait parmi eux, levant une main.

**« - Commandant Fair. » **A-t-il dit.

Mes lèvres formèrent une mince ligne, je n'essayai même pas de parler.

Du coin de l'œil, j'ai vu approcher des cheveux gras et une peau pâle que j'étais venu à détester. Il sourit presque tendrement à Cloud et je reportai mon attention sur Tseng. Il semblait assez énervé parce que des tirs de sommation résonnèrent à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie et des particules du plafond tombèrent. Je bougeai en arrière vers Cloud, mes yeux se plissant.

**« - Tu vas finir par le tuer. » **Dis-je.

Tseng soupira. **« - Zack, arrête ça. Tu seras jugé de toute façon. Tu as mis l'armée de la Shinra dans une position délicate alors tu ferais mieux de rester tranquille. »**

Sephiroth sembla vouloir parler et je l'en dissuada d'un regard. Je m'en fichais d'être jugé devant des milliers de gens. J'avais besoin d'être avec Cloud à cette seconde, j'avais besoin de d'être près de lui avant qu'il ne meurt. J'essayai de parler à Tseng, mais un autre coup résonna dans la pièce.

Je tombai au sol dans le même temps, serrant fortement les dents.

Tseng pencha la tête alors qu'il me regardait fixement. **« - C'est vraiment une honte, j'avais de meilleures attentes et une promesse de toi. Je ne pourrais pas t'aider à te sortir de cette merde cette fois. Tu as eu des rapports sexuels avec un individu plus jeune et sous ton **_**commandement**_**, et cela va à l'encontre du code et de la loi. » **Expliqua-t-il comme si je ne le savais pas.

J'ai secoué la tête. **« - Il a besoin de moi immédiatement. »**

**« - Pourquoi ça ? » **Demanda-t-il d'un ton lent mais soigneux. Il voulait que je dise ma place dans cette histoire. Pourquoi Cloud m'appelait et pourquoi j'avais l'impression que j'allais mourir si je faisais un geste. Pourtant tout ce que je souhaitais faire était de tuer chaque personne présente dans la pièce.

Hojo s'approcha de moi, me regardant avec un sourire. **« - J'ai presque été… **_**impressionné**_** par votre manège, j'étais presque était disposé à ne pas évaluer votre ADN avec celui du foetus. » **Commença-t-il et je savais déjà la fin de cette histoire. **« - Mais quand j'ai décidé de le faire, pourrez-vous le croire ? Ça concordait parfaitement. »**

Je regardai derrière le Professeur, voyant Cloud tenter de se redresser, ses yeux me cherchant.

Je reportai mon attention sur Tseng. **« - Tu… pourras me faire ce que tu veux après, mais il a besoin de moi maintenant. Je m'en fiche si tu me tires dessus. »**

Cloud sursauta en entendant ce que j'avais dit et je sus qu'il allait intervenir. Il n'était pas assez faible pour ignorer ce qui se passait et il allait s'assurer que chacun dans cette pièce le comprenne. **« - Laissez-le ! » **Entendis-je sa voix crier. Sa voix paraissait si faible.

Le Professeur Hojo gloussa, se détournant de moi et marchant vers Cloud. Il le repoussa grossièrement en arrière. **« - Recrue, tu aurais mieux fait de nous mentir dès le début. »**

Tseng soupira. **« - Tu peux imaginer le tumulte qui se produirait si le monde savait ? Ce que ça ferait à cette compagnie ? Tu as risqué l'organisation toute entière à cause de cet… » **Siffla-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers Cloud. **« -… acte insensé. Vraiment, à quoi pensais-tu ? »**

J'expira par les narines, pas sûr de ce que je devrais dire avec eux qui essayait de faire du mal à Cloud ou a moi. Sephiroth devrait rester tranquille, sinon il sera condamné et jugé lui aussi. Je n'entendais plus Cloud. **« - Arrêtez de lui faire du mal. » **Dis-je entre les dents. **« - Il est déjà au bord de la mort, arrêtez. »**

Je ne pouvais pas voir ce qui était injecté dans le corps de mon petit-ami, ce qu'ils faisaient ou exécutaient à ce moment. J'ai juste entendu du sang couler au sol, puis des pleurs, faibles. Je me suis redressé hardiment, faisant que Tseng s'approche de moi. Mais je n'entendais plus que ses pleurs qui résonnaient à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Tseng déglutit et baissa les yeux au sol alors que mon corps se figeait.

Je fermais les yeux, serrais les poings et je me suis retourné. Il n'y avait plus aucune lutte, plus aucune colère. Tout ce que j'entendais, c'était ces petits pleurs faibles et purs. J'avais l'impression que ma poitrine me faisait mal et quelqu'un s'approcha de moi mais je lui lançai un regard noir et menaçant. Il recula sans demander son reste. Je n'étais pas sûr à quoi m'attendre, pourquoi mon cœur battait de façon insensé à l'intérieur de moi. Quand je vis Cloud allongé sur la table, les battements s'arrêtèrent. Je m'arrêtai.

Ses yeux bleus me regardaient avec confusion, avant de regarder tout autour de lui. Une des femmes qui détenait le petit paquet eu un sourire. Elle regarda vers Tseng, comme si elle lui demandait silencieusement si je pouvais le voir. C'est alors que je vis l'enfant ouvrir les yeux. Je sentis mon cœur se briser. Il avait des yeux violets, et quelques cheveux blonds sur la tête. Je souris, portant une main à mon front. Je devais essayer de garder mon calme.

Mais ce garçon était beau. Il avait hérité de mes yeux et des cheveux de Cloud. De sa peau. De sa beauté.

Je regardai vers Cloud, juste au moment où on lui plantait une autre aiguille dans son ventre ouvert. Il cria de nouveau et ses yeux se vidèrent… mort. Parti. Je descendis alors de mon nuage et m'approcha de lui. Mais je me retrouvai au sol avant que je ne puisse l'atteindre, poussant un léger halètement.

J'avais le sentiment que quelque chose traversé ma poitrine, quelque chose de chaud et pointu. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand le coup de feu résonna en moi. Je portai une main à ma poitrine et grogna, essayant fortement de ne pas crier. **« - Putain ! »**

Tseng fit un signe de tête en direction du Professeur Hojo. **« - Faites ce que vous sentez être nécessaire. » **Déclara-t-il.

_**« - NON ! »**_Criais-je, en me débattant pour me redresser. En dépit de la douleur lancinante dans ma poitrine. **« - Que faites-vous ?! C'est **_**MON FILS**_** ! » **Criais-je.

Le Professeur Hojo m'ignora simplement, faisant un signe de tête. Il regarda Cloud, s'approchant pour caresser sa joue. **« - Et la recrue ? » **Demanda-t-il.

Je grognai alors que j'étais presque trainer de force vers la porte par trois membres de l'infanterie, ayant tous leurs fusils braqués sur moi. Le sang coulait sur mon uniforme. **« - Laissez Cloud tranquille ! Il va être tué à cause de vous, salopards ! » **Continuais-je de crier.

Tseng me regarda, et pendant une seconde, je crus voir de la sympathie dans ses yeux. **« - Tuez-le. »**

Je sentis mon cœur éclater en mille morceaux et je me suis mis à me débattre avec rage. **« - Sales** _**BÂTARDS **_**! Il est **_**MIEN !**_** Pourquoi lui faire du mal ! C'est ma faute ! **_**TUEZ-MOI, TUEZ-MOI S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! »**_

Sephiroth n'était plus dans la pièce quand je le cherchai et je sentis ma fureur augmenter. Je levai alors les yeux vers Cloud, cherchant un quelconque signe me disant qu'il était conscient. **« - Chéri, je reviendrais pour toi. Quoi que tu fasses, **_**RESTE FORT !**_** »** J'avais l'impression que mes pieds trainés sous moi. **« - Tu n'as pas INTÉRÊT DE MOURIR, Cloud Strife. Je t'aime ! J'aime notre fils, ne fais pas… »**

La dernière chose que je me souviens de voir avant qu'une énième balle me traverse, ce fut la tête de Cloud, ses yeux me cherchant encore une fois avant qu'une aiguille ne se plante dans son cou.

_**A suivre…**_


	12. Broken

**Cause and Effect**

**Chapitre 12 : Broken**

**By DamagedWorth**

J'ai continué à penser que j'étais mort.

Mais la douleur qui irradiait de mon corps me disait autrement.

Oh bien, il espérait en pensant.

Je savais que ma conscience essayer de se retirer derrière la douleur, mais je l'ignorais. On m'emmenait quelque part dans le bâtiment principal de la Compagnie, d'après ce que j'en concluais. Je ne savais pas où j'étais exactement. Ma respiration n'était pas très forte, j'avais d'ailleurs beaucoup de difficulté à la maintenir calme dans ma poitrine. J'ai même essayé de sortir la balle logée à l'intérieur de mon armure, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire sans serrer les dents au point que mes gencives allaient saigner.

J'ai essayé de faire tout ce que je pouvais pour accepter le fait que j'étais coincé, je ne pouvais pas sortir d'ici. J'ai essayé de crier, supplier, me débattre, frapper… rien. Chaque simple effort était vain. Maintenant que la douleur dans mon corps commencé à couvrir mon sens de la réflexion, je pensais qu'il était temps de renoncé. Renoncer à tout, j'avais l'impression que c'était ce que mon cœur désiré.

Mais son _visage_ à continuait à danser devant mes yeux et j'ai continué à essayé de rester en vie. Je pouvais être fort, _très fort_, mais j'étais toujours humain. Deux balles dans le corps étaient suffisantes pour vous tuer lentement. Je pouvais sentir une ondulation étrange dans ma vision et j'ai su que quelqu'un m'avais injecté plus de cellule. Cette couleur verte émeraude est ce dont je me souviens le plus quand j'ai intégré l'armée, et je restai coincé là avec mes _fichus_ souvenirs.

J'ai passé une main contre mon visage alors que j'étais allongé sur un lit en métal très inconfortable, regardant fixement le plafond. Dans l'attente de rien, n'allant nulle part. Je me suis tâté aveuglément et j'ai soupiré quand j'ai senti que mon téléphone n'était plus dans ma poche. J'ai secoua ma tête en fermant les yeux.

Un grand bruit a résonné dans le vaste silence qui m'entourait et mon cœur est allé cogner contre mes côtes tandis que j'ouvrais les yeux.

J'ai lentement et douloureusement essayé de m'asseoir. J'ai retenu un gémissement de douleur en posant une main contre mes côtes, écoutant avec curiosité. J'ai entendu un halètement suivi par le choc du métal et j'ai fermé les yeux. J'ai appuyé mon dos contre la porte avec un froncement de sourcil. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait, et je priais silencieusement que cela ne soit pas dirigé contre moi.

J'ai cligné des yeux quand j'ai entendu un étrange bip-bip provenant de ma gauche, derrière moi. Je me suis retourné et presque regrettablement j'ai senti que la douleur jaillissait de ma colonne vertébrale. J'ai haleté et trébuché, me rattrapant contre la porte pour me soutenir. A la seconde où j'ai posé ma main contre elle, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle s'éloignait. J'ai poussé un puéril gémissement quand j'ai heurté le sol.

J'ai entendu un gloussement familier et j'ai silencieusement levé la tête et j'ai senti mes yeux s'écarquillaient grandement. **« - Seph ? »**

Sephiroth a baissé les yeux vers moins avec deux expressions, la première d'inquiétude et la seconde d'amusement. C'était une combinaison assez bizarre si vous voulez mon avis. Il a tendu une main vers moi, me soulevant du sol sans effort. **« - Tu vas bien ? » **M'a-t-il demandé.

J'ai posé une main contre ma blessure par balle et j'ai souri en grimaçant. **« - Rien que je ne pourrais pas supporter. » **Ai-je menti.

Il a penché la tête, observant l'endroit où j'avais été touché. **« - Tu mourras si tu ne la fais pas soigner. » **Il plaça une main contre ma poitrine et ferma les yeux. **« - Essaie de tenir encore, Zackary. »**

J'hésitais à la brulure douloureuse qui explosa quand sa main me toucha, mais à l'instant où je l'avais senti, la douleur commença à disparaitre. Sous l'uniforme trempé de sang se trouvait une blessure qui avait l'air d'être guérie. Cela semblait légèrement infecté, mais heureusement, ce n'était plus aussi grave. J'ai inspiré sans la sensation d'avoir la poitrine en feu pour la première fois.

Il retira sa main et fit un signe de tête. **« - La Materia devrait être suffisante pour le moment, je ne pense pas que tu as besoin de plus que ça. »**

J'ai hoché la tête avec ahurissement, jetant un coup d'œil autour de moi. J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai remarqué une caméra et j'ai anxieusement regardé Sephiroth. Il a haussé les épaules.

**« - Elles sont débranchées, pas besoin de paniquer. » **M'a-t-il assuré. J'ai soupiré de soulagement. J'ai observé silencieusement les environs, quand était-ce la dernière fois où j'étais venu à cet étage ? Le soixante-neuvième étage, je me souviens, était le seul endroit où l'on autorisé seulement que les haut gradés de Première Classe. Je suppose que la formation des cadets m'avait enlevé ce droit. Il y avait quelque dans cet endroit qui m'était familier, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

**« - Je sais qu'il est ici quelque part, quelque chose dans cet étage m'est familier. » **J'ai placé une main contre mon menton, essayant fortement de me souvenir des dernières années. **« - Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu connais cet endroit plus que moi. »**

Sephiroth fit un signe de tête. **« - Cloud doit être à cet étage, le Département de Recherche est ici. »** Il m'a regardé fixement un moment. **« - Shinra a ordonné directement qu'on l'emmène ici, pour s'assurer que Cloud n'ait aucun moyen de s'enfuir. »**

J'ai déglutit difficilement. **« - Il est… vivant. »**

**« - Oui, il l'est. Donc allons-y avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » **Dit-il en commençant à avancer et me menant à travers le couloir étroit. Je suis resté silencieusement dans son sillage alors que nous approchions d'une partie du bâtiment composé d'homme gardant les ascenseurs.

Sephiroth se tourna vers moi. **« - Nous devons passer devant eux sans se faire remarquer, ça va être difficile, donc nous devrons… et bien. » **Fit-il en désignant son uniforme.

J'ai cligné des yeux et j'ai ensuite sourit. **« - Oh, nous allons jouer à se déguiser ? »**

Les yeux de Sephiroth se plissèrent légèrement. **« - Au moins les balles n'ont pas provoqués de dommages permanents. Pas nous. » **Me corrigea-t-il aussitôt. **« - Toi. »**

Je l'ai suivit doucement, me baissant pour passer sous une fenêtre vitrée qui semblait donner sur la salle informatique du Département de Recherche. **« - Qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier ? » **Ai-je demandé, ignorant le dernier commentaire mais me concentrant sur l'insulte.

Il hocha la tête avec un gloussement. **« - Tu sais exactement ce que j'ai voulu dire, Zackary. »**

J'ai soufflé légèrement. **« - Mouais. » **Ai-je marmonné alors que Sephiroth et moi nous jetions un coup d'œil. J'ai penché ma tête, essayant d'observer les alentours. Cela semblait assez vide, calme. Il devait être très tard. Je me suis momentanément demandé comment Sephiroth avait réussi à annihiler les caméras de surveillance. Quoi que, j'étais sûr que c'était un homme plein de ressource qui avait une idée ou deux de ce qu'il faisait.

Sephiroth leva une main, m'ordonnant silencieusement de rester là où j'étais. Je l'ai fait, regardant ses signaux attentivement. Mon objectif principal était d'atteindre Cloud en silence. J'ai essayé fortement d'éloigner de mon esprit l'image de son petit corps en sang et la douleur qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il n'aurait pas dû passer par ça sans moi. S'il ne m'avait pas rencontré, si j'avais ignoré mon stupide désir de le baiser, cette situation ne serait jamais arrivée.

J'ai secoué la tête, regardant Sephiroth avec un signe de tête.

Je suis alors entré en action, mon pas résonant dans le couloir qui menait à l'ascenseur. Je me suis immédiatement retrouvé dans le dos du garde, le faisant haleter à haute voix. Il s'est retourné au moment ou j'ai levé mon genou et j'ai senti sa pommette craquer sous le coup. Il est tombé au sol et j'ai soupiré, faisant craquer mes articulations avant de me pencher pour le trainer de force dans l'ascenseur.

* * *

**« - C'était une pure joie. » **Ai-je marmonné, en tirant l'uniforme dont j'avais l'impression qu'il m'étouffait.

Sephiroth cacha un petit sourire. **« - Cela va très bien sur toi, Zackary. »**

Je me suis hérissé. **« - Tais-toi. »**

J'ai levé les yeux vers le défilement de chiffre en attendant qu'on arrive à destination, les portes s'ouvrir dans un ding. J'ai grimacé, enfilant le casque sur ma tête. J'avais oublié ce que ça faisait d'être un cadet. J'ai soupiré en pensant que Cloud faisait ça tous les jours, je ne me souvenais pas que c'était aussi dur et que j'étais aussi… petit quand je suis arrivé ici. Sa détermination était admirable.

Sephiroth resta dans l'ascenseur alors que je sortais et j'ai haussé un sourcil.

Il a secoué la tête. **« - Mon aide s'arrête ici. » **M'a-t-il dit. J'ai froncé les sourcils, mais j'ai hoché la tête avec compréhension.

**« - Que… um… » **J'ai regardé autour de moi, m'assurant que cet étage n'était pas aussi gardé que le précédent. **« - Qu'est-ce qui va arriver maintenant ? »**

Il a fermé les yeux. **« - Je t'informerais par téléphone quand tu l'auras récupéré. Va tout droit et prend la première à gauche. Cloud devrait être là. Mais dépêche-toi, il est peut être déjà trop tard. » **

Sur ce, les portes se sont refermées et j'ai chuchoté un petit 'merci' avant de me souvenir de ses mots. Tout droit puis la première à gauche ? Ah Gaia, j'avais déjà oublié. J'ai poussa un grognement mécontent et je me suis mit en route rapidement, de toute la force que mes jambes me le permettait. Je suis passé devant plusieurs personnes qui semblaient à la fois intrigué et intéressé de me voir à cet étage. Je ne m'en suis pas soucié, j'avais autre chose en tête.

**« - Hé ! » **Ai-je entendu crier derrière moi.

J'ai fermé les yeux, plaçant brièvement la main sur mon casque pour l'empêcher de tomber. J'ai entendu des pas approcher. Si je me mettais à courir, je savais que je serais attrapé. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'arrêter et jouer les cadets à cet instant, j'avais besoin de trouver Cloud. Il était peut-être déjà mort… non, il ne l'était pas. Je le sentais.

J'ai expulsé le Troisième Classe qui approché d'un coup de pied en me retournant brusquement, glissant presque sur mes bottes. Je l'ai entendu heurter le mur et j'ai légèrement souri. Aussitôt, je me suis remis en route, observant chaque porte que je croisais, chaque pièce était vide. Je commençais à m'énerver quand une alarme a retentit.

**« - Alerte sécurité, alerte sécurité ! Intrus non-identifié étage soixante-et-onze, répète, intrus non-identifié étage soixante-et-onze. »**

J'ai grogné en continuant à regarder par chaque baie vitrée. Rien, rien, rien bon sang ! Ou était-il ? Sephiroth avait été assez précis dans ses renseignements donc je savais qu'il avait raison ! J'ai passé une main sur mon visage et j'ai soupiré. Je n'allais pas le trouver, n'est-ce pas ? Allais-je devoir apprendre à vivre sans mon fils et lui ? Je n'ai même pas pu pouvoir regarder mon fils plus que quelques secondes et maintenant je n'allais avoir aucun d'entre eux.

J'ai saisi mes cheveux dans mes poings, j'allais perdre. J'allais être enfermé ou même tué.

**« - Putain ! » **Ais-je beuglé, balançant mon poing contre une porte proche. Elle s'ouvrit sans cérémonie, rebondissant brutalement contre le mur. J'ai expiré grossièrement, ma colère se calmant à l'instant où j'ai entendu un moniteur cardiaque faire bip-bip. J'ai vu une silhouette couchée sur un bizarre fauteuil en cuir contre le mur de droite. J'approchais lentement, essayant d'obtenir une meilleure vue. Mes bottes marchèrent dans une sorte de flaque et j'ai baissé les yeux pour voir une marre de sang étalé tout autour. J'ai déglutit.

Finalement, je l'ai vu, des cheveux blonds et une peau pâle et je sentis mes genoux flageolaient. **« - Oh Gaia. » **Murmurai-je, me précipitant vers la porte pour la fermer et la verrouiller. Je regardai frénétiquement autour de moi, essayant de trouver quelque chose que je pourrais utiliser pour tenter de ralentir le processus de notre capture à tous les deux. J'ai bougé plusieurs choses contre la porte, veillant à la barricader du mieux que je pouvais à cet instant. Mon cerveau ne fonctionnait pas correctement, je pensais spontanément pour le moment.

Je me suis approché de Cloud, mettant aussitôt ma main contre sa joue. Je sentais du sang séché sous ma paume et j'ai serré les dents. Je me penchai en avant et chuchota : **« - Cloud, s'il te plait, réveille-toi. »**

J'ai entendu le silence et ça commençait à être douloureux. **« - S'il te plait ! » **Ai-je hurlé.

Son rythme cardiaque était faible, je pouvais sentir son cœur battre à peine dans sa poitrine. Je l'ai approché de mon corps, le serrant un moment. Puis j'ai vu une cicatrise à peine recousu partant de son ventre jusqu'à sa hanche. J'ai froncé les sourcils puis j'ai détaché les attaches en cuir qui le retenait à la chaise et je l'ai porté jusqu'à la table d'auscultation sur laquelle il avait dû être soigné, et essayé de trouver quelque chose pour nettoyer ses blessures. Je notais plusieurs marques d'aiguilles et à en juger par l'odeur flottant dans l'air, il avait dû recevoir d'autres injections de Mako.

Alors que je nettoyais ses blessures, il bougea finalement. J'ai soupiré de soulagement alors qu'un poids était enlevé de mes épaules. Je me suis penché vers lui. **« - Merci mon dieu. » **Ai-je chuchoté en fermant les yeux et frottant mon nez contre son visage. **« - Cloud, peux-tu m'entendre ? »**

Il se redressa subitement, m'envoyant presque au sol. **« - Non ! »** Cria-t-il, en enterrant son visage dans ses genoux.** « - Eloignez-vous de moi ! Partez ! »**

Je l'ai regardé avec inquiétude. **« - Cloud… » **Je me suis approché de lui prudemment, levant les mains défensivement. **« - S'il te plait, c'est moi, Zack. »**

**« - Non ! Tu mens, Zack est mort. Arrêtez de me faire ça ! » **Il saisit sa tête, se balançant dans les deux sens. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues alors que des sanglots s'échappaient de ses lèvres. J'avançais encore, entendant des martèlements éperdus contre la porte derrière moi.

Cloud leva les yeux avec surprise, avant de finalement me regarder. Il m'observa comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait. **« - Zack ? »**

J'ai fait un signe de tête, m'approchant finalement complètement de lui. **« - Cloud… » **J'ai posa une main contre sa joue et il a fermé les yeux. J'ai vraiment souri pour la première fois depuis un moment. Il m'a regardé fixement un moment, ignorant que cela pouvait être nos derniers moments ensemble avant que cette porte ne soit défoncée. Il me regardait comme s'il essayait de savoir si j'étais vraiment là. Combien de temps avons-nous été séparés ? Je me suis penché, lentement, gardant mes yeux sur lui et j'ai posé un simple baiser, chaste sur ses lèvres.

Quand je me suis détaché, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. **« - Je… » **Commença-t-il en baissant les yeux. J'ai secoué la tête et passé ma main dans ses cheveux.

**« - Shh… ne parle pas. Tu as besoin de garder tes forces. J'ai la Materia de Soin de Sephiroth, elle devrait t'aider. »** J'ai reculé, posant ma main contre son côté. J'ai regardé ses yeux en même temps qu'il les levait vers moi et Cloud soupira quand il sentit qu'une chaleur bienfaitrice l'enveloppa. J'ai regardé son corps se redresser un peu plus après qu'ai terminé le charme et je lui ai serré légèrement la main.

Cloud expira brusquement. **« - Où est-**_**il **_**? » **M'a-t-il demandé.

J'ai froncé les sourcils en secouant la tête. **« - Nous devons le trouver… ça va être dur en sachant que le bâtiment tout entier nous traque. » **Je me suis penché en avant, posant une main contre son genou. **« - Mais je sais qu'il doit être à cet étage. Quelque part près de ta pièce, je suppose. »**

**« - Attends. » **L'interrompit brusquement Cloud. **« - Le soixante-neuvième étage, je me souviens qu'il était là. » **Cloud secoua la tête comme s'il essayait de démêler ses souvenirs des vrais des faux. **« - Oui, je les ai vu l'emmener là-bas. Je me souviens de l'avoir entendu pleurer. » **Il se pencha en avant, essayant de se mettre sur pied quand il se laissa glisser de la table. Il chancela dès qu'il toucha le sol. Je l'ai immédiatement rattrapé et l'ai appuyé contre moi avec un soupir. **« - Je suis désolé. »**

**« - Pourquoi diable es-tu désolé ? Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tout est entièrement de ma faute et je… je… »** J'ai refermé la bouche et j'ai prit une petite inspiration avant de le regarder fixement. **« - Nous allons le trouver, d'accord ? Nous pouvons le faire… Cloud, si tu as été assez fort pour gérer ça, tu peux gérer n'importe quoi. » **J'ai souris sincèrement. **« - Tu es plus fort que moi. »**

Cloud se tourna brusquement quand il entendit la porte commencer à céder. L'acier cédait sous les charmes de Matéria et j'avais presque peur de savoir ce que c'était.

Je me positionnai devant Cloud et j'ai tendu le bras devant lui quand la porte tomba au sol, mes yeux étaient des brasiers alors que mon cœur battait comme un tambour. Cloud se tint à mon bras, pas pour se cacher mais pour m'aider.

Nous étions prêts à n'importe quoi à cet instant.

_**A suivre…**_


	13. Dawn

.

**Cause and Effect**

**Chapitre 13 : Dawn**

**By DamagedWorth**

Parfois j'ai douté. J'ai sincèrement douté de moi. Ce qui était étrange car d'une certaine manière, j'étais confiant,mais dans une certaine mesure. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma gauche avec lassitude, apercevant les genoux de Cloud prêts à céder sous son poids. Ses yeux étaient minces, presque craintifs. On n'aurait pas dit un Soldat, mais intérieurement, je le considère déjà comme mon égal. Un camarade, un ami et un amant. Il croisa mon regard et hocha la tête, le front luisant de sueur tel un réfugié déterminé. Ses yeux brillèrent brièvement et je me suis tout de suite jeté au sol alors que des balles allèrent effriter le mur derrière moi et faillir toucher Cloud. Celui-ci, me rejoignit rapidement et il grinça des dents, passant devant moi avec une poigne de fer. Je me demande parfois où il cache sa vraie force. A ce moment, j'ai regardé Cloud, et je l'ai littéralement vu sortir de sa nature timide et devenir un guerrier.

Un grognement monta dans ma gorge quand Cloud tomba au sol en poussant un léger cri. Je me suis alors tourné vers le SOLDAT qui venait de tirer et jeter un sort de Foudre. Je l'ai regardé s'effondrer et j'ai soupiré quand j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres homme à combattre. J'ai essuyé mon front et j'ai regardé Cloud se remettre sur ses pieds. J'ai froncé les sourcils quand j'ai entendu d'autres pas approchaient. Je me suis redressé et j'ai saisi le bras de Cloud, avec plus de force que je ne le voulu.

**« - Viens. » **Ordonnais-je.

Cloud hocha la tête et fit bouger ses jambes contre sa volonté, il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui voulait plus rien faire d'autre que se reposer.

Nous avons tourné dans un couloir et avons atteint l'ascenseur avec facilité, mais en voyant ce qui nous attendait dans la cabine, Cloud et moi haletèrent de surprise. Un fusil était pointé vers la poitrine de Cloud et il le dévia rapidement, faisant partir le coup contre une des parois de la cabine. J'ai poussé Cloud sur le côté et j'ai plaqué le Troisième Classe contre le mur avec toute la force que j'ai pu rassembler.

Cloud soupira quand l'autre s'affaissa au sol, inconscient. **« - Tu as dû lui casser trois côtes. »**

J'ai toussé en cachant mon sourire. **« - Et alors ? »**

**« - Essaye de ne tuer personne, juste atteindre l'étage suivant, s'il te plait. »**

J'ai hocha la tête en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. **« - Tu ruines toujours mon amusement… »**

**« - Toujours. » **Fit-il en souriant.

Il appuya sur le bouton du soixante-neuvième étage et miraculeusement, mon téléphone émit une petite musique, attirant mon regard et celui de Cloud sur lui. J'ai plongé ma main à l'intérieur de ma poche pour le récupérer, mon front se plissant légèrement avant de répondre. **« - Seph ? »**

Les yeux de Cloud s'élargirent brièvement et il articula silencieusement le nom de Sephiroth.

_**« - Tu dois te rendre au soixante-neuvième étage, quand tu auras récupéré ton enfant, il y aura un ascenseur dont j'ai fais en sorte qu'il soit inoccupé. Prends-le jusqu'au second étage et prend ensuite les escaliers qui mènent à l'arrière du bâtiment. Il n'y aura pas de caméra là-bas. Après, tu trouveras un véhicule et file vers Kalm. Je t'informerais de la prochaine étape plus tard. »**_

Sephiroth raccrocha brusquement et j'ai refermé le téléphone avec un froncement de sourcil. Comment avait-il fait pour en fait _tant_ ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de me demander.

Cloud bougea à mes côtés, une expression impatiente sur le visage. **« - Alors ? »**

J'ai réfléchi à ma réponse un moment avant de caresser sa joue. **« - Aie confiance, okay ? »**

Cloud me regarda étrangement, comme si ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il voulait. Pourtant, il ferma les yeux sous mon toucher et soupira. C'est à ce moment-là, au milieu du chaos, que nous ressentîmes tous les deux une once de paix. C'était infime, mais bien là, néanmoins.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent avec un 'ding' et Cloud et moi regardèrent les portes s'ouvrirent lentement. A notre grande surprise, nous ne vîmes personne.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser et Cloud non plus. Nous sommes restés quelques instants immobiles. Nous avions l'impression de tomber dans un piège. Cloud me prit la main et me tira avec un peu de force. **« - Nous devons continuer… »**

Sa voix était un murmure, mais elle semblait si forte pour moi. J'ai hoché la tête, sortant de mon immobilisme et j'ai pris les devants. Nous longeâmes un mur, essayant de nous fondre dans l'environnement. L'alarme continuait de résonner à nos oreilles, faisant bouillonner mon sang d'une façon que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant. Le chaos nous entourait, mon cœur allait finir par sortir de ma poitrine. Cloud me rentra dedans quand j'entendis un cri infantile atteindre mes oreilles. Je fermai les yeux, essayant de mon mieux de rester où j'étais.

J'ai entendu des pas précipités et j'ai rapidement rouvert les yeux. **« - Non ! »**

Cloud continua à courir, sourd à mes cris. Il mit un membre de l'infanterie au tapis et je pouvais entendre ses bottes glisser sur le sol alors qu'il prenait un virage serré, ses yeux regardant attentivement chaque porte qu'il passait. Je me jetai à sa suite et je savais que là, quelqu'un allait nous trouver. Quelqu'un allait nous arrêter. L'impulsion de Cloud d'être avec son enfant était assez forte pour qu'il ne puisse plus pleinement réfléchir à ses actions.

Cloud s'arrêta brusquement et je le percutai. Nous nous sommes effondrés au sol en un tas de membres emmêlés et j'essayai de contrôler ma respiration.

**« - Que fais-tu ? » **Chuchotais-je durement. Je l'ai fixé mais le blond ne me prêta aucune attention. J'ai secoué la tête et j'ai suivi le regard de Cloud. J'ai alors pu le voir. Un moniteur cardiaque, et l'infime respiration d'un petit être humain encore vivant. Le sentiment de trouver l'humanité elle-même m'envahit soudainement. Je me levais, Cloud faisant de même à mes côtés. Il me passa immédiatement devant, ses bras allant se refermer autour de l'enfant.

**« - Salut… » **Roucoula-t-il doucement, sa main allant caresser les quelques cheveux blond.

J'émis un petit rire quand notre fils commença à pleurer, et rien qu'entendre ce son, fit fondre mon cœur. Qu'il pleure ou non, il me faisait savoir qu'il était bel et bien vivant.

La réalité me frappe comme une gifle et je sortis de ma joyeuse béatitude. **« - Cloud, prends-le, nous devant sortir d'ici ! »**

Cloud n'hésita pas, ses mouvements furent rapides alors qu'il prenait l'enfant dans ses bras et courir derrière moi, et j'ai effectivement fini par attraper sa taille pour l'entraîner dans mon sillage. Il lui fallait toute son énergie pour me suivre maintenant qu'il avait un poids de plus à porter, et il était à peine remis de son empoisonnement de Mako.

Nous réussîmes à atteindre l'ascenseur avec une certaine facilité, et nous nous glissâmes dans la cabine pour rejoindre l'étage que Sephiroth nous avait indiqué. J'ai pris une profonde inspiration, jetant un coup d'œil à ma gauche. **« - Comment va-t-il ? »**

Cloud sourit : **« - Très bien. »**

Je souris doucement en retour, laissant ma tête partir en arrière contre le mur, alors que je fermais les yeux. Je savourais ce seul instant de tranquillité, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd retentisse au-dessus de nous. Cloud et moi écarquillâmes les yeux quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta. Cloud resserra sa prise sur notre fils, et il recula de quelques pas lorsque des coups se firent entendre. Cloud ferma les yeux, la mâchoire contractée. Je me suis tourné vers lui. **« - Il faut sortir d'ici. » **Lui dis-je en appuyant sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence derrière lui. Il m'a regardé avec de grand yeux et parla avant que je ne puisse l'en empêcher.

**« - Non, Zack. »**

**« - Si, Cloud. » **Lui répondis-je alors que les portes s'ouvraient avec un 'ding'.

**« - Non, je ne pars pas sans toi ! » **S'écria-t-il, la rage et la confusion tourbillonnant dans ses yeux. **« - N'essaye pas d'être un héros, partons simplement ! »**

**« - Je ne peux pas ! » **Criais-je, faisant reculer Cloud. **« - Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe là-haut, j'ai besoin que vous soyez tous les deux en sécurité. Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de chemin à faire. Juste aller au second étage, alors fais-le ! » **Je serrai les dents quand Cloud secoua la tête avec défi. ** « - Cloud, s'il te plait… » **Suppliai-je entre mes dents.

J'ai vu quelques larmes couler sur ses joues et il les essuya rapidement. **« - Si c'est ce que tu veux, d'accord. »**

J'ai souri avec lassitude : **« - Je ne vais pas mourir Cloud, atteins la voiture, je ne serais pas loin derrière toi, je te le promets. »**

Cloud hocha la tête, une couleur étrange sur les joues. Il marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas bien vu qu'il tourna les talons au même moment. Je le regardai avec un air interrogateur.

**« - Que viens-tu de dire ? » **Lui demandais-je avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

Cloud s'arrêta et se retourna. **« - J'ai dis que tu avais intérêt, sinon je vais revenir et je te tuerais moi-même. »** Il regarda par-dessus son épaule un court instant avant de se remettre à courir. Je l'ai regardais disparaître. J'ai souris pour moi-même, avant de rire.

**« - Je parie qu'il en serait capable. » **Pensai-je à voix haute.

* * *

Le plafond s'effondra au-dessus de moi et je bondis en arrière, tirant mon épée et la positionnant devant moi. Je sentis mes narines et mes yeux me picotèrent quand je fus propulsé à terre sous le choc. La seule pensée que j'avais, c'était que Cloud et notre fils étaient en sécurité, ce qui était tout ce qui comptait. Ils étaient tous les deux vivants et en sécurité. Cela signifiait que j'avais réussi quelque chose de bien, non ? Oui, je le pense aussi.

J'avais du mal à distinguer vraiment bien la monstruosité que la Shinra avait crée et qui était devant moi. Un étrange Techno-SOLDAT, je dirais. Je n'ai pas hésité à me jeter sur lui, permettant à mon épée de couper un énorme morceau de métal. Cela provoqua alors l'écoulement d'un étrange liquide provenant du Techno-SOLDAT, l'électricité bouillonnant tout autour de lui. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement. **« - Merde, merde, merde ! »**

Je tombai à terre quand une décharge d'électricité statique me traversa, faisant se dresser tous les poils de mon corps en une réaction bizarre mais presque identique à un sort de Foudre. Je grognai, me remettant lentement sur mes pieds. _« Espèce de sournois. » _Pensais-je. Je me suis précipité vers lui à une vitesse fulgurante, poussant un grognement intérieur avant de prendre appui au sol et de sauter par-dessus le SOLDAT, brisant ainsi la garde de l'ennemi. J'ai permis un sourire satisfait d'orner mes lèvres avant de tirer mon épée et avec une force inconnue, de frapper la tête de la machine avec.

J'ai grincé des dents alors que l'épée continuait sa route, écoutant chaque grincements de métal, chaque claquage de fils, et l'extinction complète de la machine résonnait à l'intérieur de mes oreilles alors que mon épée atteignait le sol.

J'ai poussé un léger soupir, remettant l'épée dans mon dos. Je fis un pas vers l'étrange SOLDAT avant que d'autres pas ne se fassent entendre. J'ai cessé de marcher, écoutant attentivement tout en reprenant encore une fois mon épée.

J'ai raffermi ma prise sur mon arme quand j'ai vu des membres de l'infanterie Shinra apparaître à chaque recoins et pointant sur moi leurs fusils. J'ai lentement jeté un coup d'œil à l'ensemble de la pièce, avant d'avaler la boule qui se formait dans ma gorge. J'ai fini par émettre un rire sec et j'ai pu voir la confusion apparaître dans les yeux de mes adversaires, sous leurs casques.

J'ai secoué la tête avec un étrange sourire, fermant les yeux et serrant fermement mon épée. **« - Les mecs, le prix de la liberté est bien dur. »**

Après que ces mots eurent quittés mes lèvres, chacun d'eux chargea. J'ai fermé les yeux, priant Gaia d'avoir pour une fois fait une bonne chose en permettant à Cloud de fuir. S'il était en sécurité, le bébé serait en sécurité. Une partie de moi continuerait à vivre sur la Planète. Cependant, j'avais promis et je ne pouvais pas rompre cette promesse. Les sourcils froncés et avec un cri hargneux, je fonçai en avant.

* * *

_Je me souviens avoir couru après ça, distribuant aveuglément des coups d'épée. Je savais qu'un de mes bras était inerte, je ne pouvais même plus le bouger. Mes jambes étaient engourdies. Je ne pouvais pas ouvrir la bouche sans cracher de sang. Ils m'avaient assez bien amoché, ces bâtards. Mais rien de suffisant pour me faire arrêter. Pas quand j'avais une vie à protéger. Des vies… devrais-je plutôt dire._

_Quand j'ai finalement donné mon dernier coup, seul mon souffle pouvait être entendu. Je l'ai vraiment fait, pensais-je. J'ai vaincu la Shinra._

_Quand j'ai mis un pied dehors, j'ai paniqué quand je n'ai pas vu Cloud. J'ai senti ma poitrine m'oppresser et j'ai cru que j'allais pleurer. Mais alors, une tête blonde est apparue dans mon champ de vision, et je l'ai vu, debout, agitant les bras. Il riait presque de joie en voyant que j'étais vivant. Et je lui ai sincèrement souri, bien que mon sourire était un peu tordu. J'ai était pas mal amoché, après tout. Ces blessures ne signifiaient rien pour moi à bien y penser, absolument rien, parce qu'à la fin, j'avais survécu. Cloud et moi avions survécu. Puissant une dernière fois dans les forces qu'il me restait, je comblai rapidement la distance qui nous séparait et le prit dans mes bras. J'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, et cela me sembla surréaliste doux, presque libérateur. C'était un doux toucher qui m'ébranlait._

_Quand nous nous sommes séparés, j'ai vu ses larmes et j'ai secoué la tête, prenant sa main dans la mienne. Avec une pression, je lui fit redresser la tête et ses yeux croisèrent les miens et il comprit. Nous avons choisi ce chemin._

_Il n'y avait aucun retour en arrière possible et on entendait d'autres cris pas loin derrière nous. J'ai regardé fixement un moment vers le bâtiment avant de serrer plus fortement la main de Cloud…_

… _et nous avons fuis._

_**A suivre…**_


	14. Water

.

**Cause and Effect**

**Chapitre 14 : Water**

**By DamagedWorth**

**« - Zack… où allons-nous ? » **La voix de Cloud était entrecoupée, mais j'entendis clairement. J'ai continué à regarder fixement devant moi, avançant. Tout ce que je pouvais voir, c'était des champs sans fin, rien de plus, rien de moins. Je ne sais pas vraiment depuis combien de temps nous marchons à travers eux.

**« - Je dois m'arrêter. » **Fit à nouveau la voix de Cloud à travers mes pensées et il faillit me percuter le dos. Il poussa un autre soupir rude.

J'ai regardé l'enfant dans mes bras, avant de regarder tristement Cloud. **« - Je suis désolé… je n'ai pas réalisé… »**

Cloud haussa les épaules. **« - Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si mon ventre est en feu. » **Il sourit pour lui-même, faisant un signe de tête en direction de la charge dans mes bras. **« - C'est sa faute. »**

Je ris légèrement.

Je regarda autour de moi quelques temps, prenant conscience de la vie qui régnait ici. L'herbe était verte, l'air était bon, tout était frais. C'était juste… agréable. Malheureusement pour nous, l'itinéraire que Sephiroth avait prévu pour nous avait été découvert et nous devions fuir plus vite. Je me sentais mal, mais nous ne pouvions pas nous arrêter pour souffler. Je devais pousser Cloud à continuer.

Je ne pouvais pas imaginer la douleur qu'il ressentait, mais je voyais la lassitude dans son regard chaque fois qu'il me regardait. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous marchions maintenant, mais Sephiroth avait dit qu'il nous rencontrerait à Kalm. C'était le seul espoir que j'avais vraiment. Cloud se redressa, poussant un dernier soupir inégal. **« - Okay, allons-y. »**

**« - Tu peux souffler un peu plus si tu veux, je m'y oppose pas. »**

Cloud secoua la tête. **« - J'ai… besoin d'un foutu lit. »**

**« - Ah. » **Dis-je en hochant la tête.

Peut-être qu'il ne réalisait pas encore, mais nous étions des fugitifs. Nous étions en fuite et si quelqu'un pouvait nous identifier, nous finirions par être prit. J'espérais que ce ne serait pas le cas. J'espérais que nous pourrions arriver au moins à Kalm pour nous reposer et nourrir le bébé. Quelques heures étaient passées et il ne pleurait pas. J'ai fini par le porter après avoir vu Cloud manquer de le lâcher deux fois. Le corps de Cloud avait besoin d'une pleine nuit de repos. J'oubliais qu'il avait frôlé la mort. Le paquet que j'avais dans les bras se mit alors à bouger contre moi, et c'était mignon en quelque sorte. Il enterrait son petit visage dans mon bras et émettait une douce respiration. Nous avons continué à avancer en silence, et mes yeux ne cessaient de se poser sur Cloud durant tout le chemin.

* * *

Il nous a fallu plus de trente minutes avant qu'une petite ville n'apparaisse au loin. J'ai soupiré de soulagement, marchant un peu plus vite maintenant que je savais que nous pourrions enfin avoir un lit, un repas et nous laver de la saleté des derniers jours. Nous avons déboursé tous les gils que j'avais pu réunir pour avoir une chambre dans cette ville. Nous avons donné de faux noms au comptoir, espérant qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres questions. Je sentais qu'il n'aurait pas été bon de donner le nom de 'Zack Fair', et je savais que Cloud pensait pareil.

Le réceptionniste nous a regardés avec incrédulité Cloud et moi. Nous étions sales, en sang et en possession d'un nouveau-né trop calme dans les bras. Ça ne semblait pas très normal.

Cloud me passa carrément devant quand il nous donna une clé et continua son chemin jusqu'à l'étage. Je fronça les sourcils avant de me mettre à rire légèrement et de le suivre.

Cloud était déjà sur le lit, serrant l'oreiller contre lui. J'ai eu un petit sourire avant que le petit bonhomme dans mes bras commence à s'agiter contre moi. Cloud ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. **« - Est-ce qu'il pleure ? »**

J'ai fronçais les sourcils, hochant la tête. **« - Ouais… »**

Cloud mit sa tête dans ses mains. **« - Non… pourquoi maintenant ? » **Murmura-t-il doucement avant de soupirer. **« - Merde, il faut lui donner à manger ! »**

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. **« - Oh… euh, ouais. Ha… »**

Cloud me regarda curieusement. **« - Tu n'as jamais nourri un bébé, c'est ça ? »**

**« - Euh… »**

Cloud sourit. **« - Il a besoin de lait maternel, pas de lait ordinaire. Tu sais ça, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Je suis resté silencieux. Cloud s'est alors levé du lit avec un sourire. **« - Reste ici avec lui, je vais demander aux gens du village. »**

J'ai regardé Cloud disparaître avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que se soit. Je suis resté immobile quelques minutes avant de soupirer, de me mettre en marche et de m'asseoir sur le lit. Le bébé continuait à s'agiter dans mes bras, me quémandant à manger avec clarté. J'ai froncé les sourcils, caressant ses petits cheveux humides. **« - Désolé petit gars, Cloud sera bientôt de retour. Je… ne sais pas comment c'est d'être un père. Alors… faudra être patient avec moi… désolé. »**

J'ai cligné des yeux quand il a ouvert un peu les yeux, levant une main et la portant à sa bouche, comme si ça l'apaisait. Il a refermait les yeux et a sourit. Cela était certainement dû à ses muscles qui bougeaient tout seul, car il était trop petit pour contrôler lui-même ça. Cependant, je lui ai sourit en retour, passant mon pouce sur sa joue.

Il sembla que le temps avait passé limpidement parce que Cloud revint peu après cela, tendant l'oreille un court instant alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre. **« - Il a arrêté de pleurer ? »**

J'ai hocha la tête, levant les yeux vers lui. J'avais la tête appuyé contre la tête de lit, une jambe étendu et l'autre posé à terre. Mon corps refusait de se détendre, comme si j'étais plus à l'aise en restant tendu.

**« - Comment as-tu fais ? » **Demanda Cloud en se dirigeant vers la petite cuisine. C'était très petit, et Cloud avait dû mal à s'y déplacer. Mais il réussit à remplir une casserole d'eau et la mettre à chauffer. Je le regardai, troublé.

**« - Il… l'a fait tout seul. Tu fais quoi ? »**

Cloud se tourna vers moi en haussant un sourcil. **« - On ne peut pas lui donner de la nourriture froide, il pourrait tomber malade. On doit la faire chauffer et contrôler la température avant de lui donner. Heureusement pour nous… quelques villageois ont des bébés. J'ai pu faire de bonnes réserves… »**

**« - Pourquoi es-tu si terriblement domestique ? »**

Cloud me regarda, offensé. **« - Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »**

Je balbutiai : **« - Euh, eh bien… tu… eh bien, aw, écoute ! Tu sais ce genre de chose et pas moi ! C'est ce que je voulais dire ! »**

Cloud se couvrit la bouche et se détourna, riant légèrement. Je sentis mes lèvres s'étiraient aussi, mais je continuais sur ma lancée : **« - Alors, comment sais-tu tout ça ? »**

Il continua à me tourner le dos alors qu'il prenait un biberon et le tester contre son poignet avant de le remettre dans la casserole. **« - Eh bien… ma mère m'a beaucoup appris. Elle était… toujours étrange avec certaines choses. »**

**« - Peux-tu faire cuire autre chose ? »**

Il me regarda. **« - Je ne suis pas prêt à devenir ta femme au foyer, Zackary. »**

Rire avait toujours été une des choses que je préférais faire, et j'ai finalement rit pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Il fallut quelques instants à Cloud avant qu'il ne me rejoigne sur le lit et s'assit à mes côtés. Il cligna des yeux de fatigue.

**« - Toi, dors maintenant. » **Ordonnais-je.

Cloud regarda le bébé, puis moi. **« - Mais… je vais lui donner à manger. »**

J'ai secoué la tête, le prenant par la taille tout en le faisant glisser vers le bas. Il laissa échapper un bruit surpris, mais je l'ai étouffé. **« - Ecoute, je t'ai observé toute la journée. Heureusement pour nous, il n'y avait pas d'arbre sur notre route. Tu serais probablement rentrer dedans. »**

Ses expressions furent assez drôles, surtout quand il passé d'ahuri à outré. J'ai légèrement rigolé, mais le repoussa sur le lit. **« - Je vais lui donner à manger, tu vas dormir. Et ce n'est pas une demande, chéri. »**

Cloud soupira de défaite, redressant la tête pour regarder le bébé une fois de plus.

**« - Merde, Cloud, je ne vais pas le tuer en le nourrissant. Maintenant, **_**dors**_**. »**

Il fallut à Cloud douze minutes avant que de légers ronflements n'envahissent la chambre. J'ai un peu rigolé quand il s'est retourné, cachant son visage contre son bras. J'ai bougé pour poser une couverture sur lui, mais il a finit par la repoussé en soufflant brusquement dans son sommeil.

Il en fut ainsi jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. J'ai nourri le bébé en silence, le regardant boire le contenu du biberon vraiment, vraiment vite. Cela m'a amusé. Il avait mon appétit. Quand il eut terminé, j'ai haussé un sourcil quand je l'ai vu détourner le visage, respirant un peu inégalement. J'ai cligné des yeux quand il semblait incommodé. Bon sang…

**« - Euh… okay, attend, j'ai vu quelqu'un de mon village le faire une fois… » **Je l'ai soulevé doucement, le berçant en maintenant sa tête. Il avait l'air sur le point de pleurer et je ne voulais pas réveiller Cloud. Il avait besoin de plus de sommeil que moi. J'ai placé le bébé contre moi et j'ai tapoté son dos. J'ai été choqué quand il a sorti un petit rot.

Je l'ai écarté de moi, le regardant avec incrédulité. **« - Oh, ouais… vous les bébés vous devez évacuer le gaz… j'ai oublié. Tss, je ne sais rien… heureusement tu nous as tous les deux. Tu imagines si tu aurais été coincé avec moi ? Je t'aurais plains. »**

Il fit cette chose de nouveau, de mettre son poing dans la bouche. Sauf que cette fois, il commença à le sucer tout en me regardant. Il commençait à bouger un peu, comme s'il ne pouvait pas rester en place. J'ai rigolé. **« - Tu essayes de me donner un coup de karaté ? » **Demandais-je à voix basse, caressant de nouveau sa joue avec mon pouce.

Il arrêta son mouvement et je le regardai alors qu'il essayait de garder ses yeux ouverts. Il commençait à s'endormir, le lait maternel le fatiguait. J'ai continué à lui caresser la joue, regardant ses yeux violets se fermaient petit à petits. J'ai souris doucement. J'ai balayé la pièce du regard, à la recherche d'un édredon ou quelque chose dans lequel je pourrais l'envelopper. Je l'ai posé sur le lit pendant un court instant, avant de traverser la pièce et d'ouvrir un petit coffre au pied du lit. Il y avait une quantité de différentes couvertures à l'intérieur et j'ai choisi la plus confortable. Je suis revenu vers le lit, enveloppant délicatement le nourrisson. Puis j'ai posé son petit corps au milieu du lit, mais j'ai froncé les sourcils. Il ne se sentait pas en sécurité… là au milieu du lit. J'ai secoué la tête en riant, le reprenant dans mes bras et choisissant de le garder contre moi. J'ai posé ma tête contre la tête de lit à nouveau, regardant droit devant moi avec un air concentré sur le visage. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas m'endormir, je savais que je devais veiller. Pour garantir qu'ils seraient en sécurité, que cela serait vraiment une nuit tranquille.

Bien, c'était une nuit tranquille. Je vais voir les étoiles à travers la fenêtre de la chambre, je pouvais entendre les doubles respirations des deux personnes que j'aimais le plus. Peut-être qu'un jour, nous pourrons aller voir nos familles… et je pourrais leur montrer la mienne. Je savais que l'entièreté de cette situation pourrait être mal interprétée, que Cloud ou moi serions jugés. Mais je ne m'en souciais pas vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas. Tout ce qui comptait, c'est qu'ils étaient dans _ma_ vie.

Tout ce qui comptait, c'était _qu'ils_ étaient _devenus ma vie_. Je ne laisserais rien changer ça, détruite ou me prendre ça.

La nuit passa pour moi comme un coup de vent et j'ai continué à regarder fixement à l'extérieur, espérant que mon téléphone sonnerait bientôt. Espérant que _l'espoir_ lui-même me fasse grâce de ça. Je savais que je ne le méritais pas après mon attitude égoïste dans la vie de Cloud, profitant pleinement de lui et de son corps sans réfléchir. Mais Cloud méritait d'être heureux. Ainsi que notre fils. Cela paraissait… si bizarre encore. Notre _fils._

J'ai souri à cette pensée, ça avait un certain charme.

_**A suivre…**_


	15. Serenity

.

**Cause and Effect**

**Chapitre 15 : Serenity**

**By DamagedWorth**

Alors voyez c'est comme ça que l'histoire à commencer. Ouais, c'était entièrement de ma faute. Et aussi, j'ai entraîné Cloud dans une spirale infernale et incontrôlable. Mais nous étions ensemble, alors ce n'était pas si mal. Ça a scellé les bases de notre relation, ça lui a donné des ailes. Chaque minute que j'ai passé avec lui resterons pour toujours gravé dans mon âme.

Je l'observais alors que le bateau commençait à s'arrimer, souriant joyeusement à la vue qui nous était offerte, la vue de notre liberté. Cloud était tellement excité qu'on avait l'impression qu'il allait sauter du navire. Sephiroth se leva, regardant vers la petite île avec des yeux attentifs. Nous ne voyons aucun signe de la Shinra, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Je me plaçai aux côtés de Sephirtoh, regardant Cloud un peu plus loin.

**« - Combien de temps avant que nous ne devions bouger de nouveau, Seph ? »** Chuchotais-je doucement, pour ne pas être entendu du blond.

Il fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête. **« - Je ne suis pas sûr de ça. Voyons d'abord si c'est tranquille ici. Je ne crois pas que la Shinra pense que toi ou Cloud avez les ressources nécessaires pour partir loin de Midgar. »**

**« - Et s'ils te trouvent avec nous ? » **

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je peux m'occuper de moi-même, Zackary. »**

Je l'ai regardé attentivement avant d'hocher la tête avec compréhension. **« - Très bien. » **Murmurais-je.

Cloud se retourna et nous regarda tous les deux avec des yeux curieux. Il avait l'air si jeune là avec le soleil rayonnant sur sa peau pâle. Il avait l'air fatigué également. Comment avait-il pu tenir jusque là avec moi, surtout avec Zachary.

Zachary bougea un peu contre moi. Il était sans doute prêt à manger maintenant. Je soupirai, heureux que le navire atteigne le quai. Tout ce que je voulais faire maintenant, c'était de me poser pendant plus que quelques heures. J'étais fatigué de fuir, je ne méritais pas de fuir. Je venais juste de le comprendre.

* * *

Mideel était absolument magnifique. C'était la seule chose que je pouvais dire à ce sujet. Je suis sûr que Cloud ressentait la même chose parce qu'il marchait à mes côtés et observait la ville en cachant un petit sourire derrière ses mains.

**« - Wow… » **Murmura-t-il en regardant du côté des magasins, puis vers la plage. Ses yeux brillaient de vie pour la première fois depuis un moment. **« - C'est tellement beau… »**

J'ai lança un coup d'œil en arrière, vers Sephiroth avec un petit sourire. **« - Nous allons le prendre. »**

Sephiroth marchait à côté de moi, tenant Zachary depuis quelques instants. Il resta silencieux tout en regardant vers l'enfant. Il sourit puis me le remis. **« - Attendez un instant. » **Dit-il, et je clignai des yeux, le regardant avancer vers Cloud.

Sephiroth s'arrêta devant lui et lui tendit une enveloppe. Cloud sortit de sa contemplation pour observer Sephiroth avec un regard interrogateur.

**« - Ceci est pour vous deux, utilisez-le à bon escient, s'il vous plait. » **Il remit l'enveloppe que Cloud saisit avant de regarder à l'intérieur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent démesurément lorsqu'il vit à première vue un bon millier de Gil.

**« - Seph… iroth, c'est trop d'argent. » **Fit Cloud, dubitatif. **« - Nous ne pouvons pas accepter ça ! »**

**« - S'il te plait, rien ne pourrait être un meilleur investissement que ça. Je crois fermement que Zack et toi vous serez parfaitement bien ici. Vous méritez tous deux plus que ça, Cloud. »**

Les lèvres de Cloud se mirent à trembler. **« - Je… ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est… » **Il regarda autour de lui, puis vers moi. J'ai désigné Zackary avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Cloud bougea alors rapidement pour se jeter sur Sephiroth, ses bras allant entourer la taille de l'homme. Cela me fit alors réaliser à quel point Sephiroth était grand. Je rigolai légèrement quand je vis les yeux de Sephiroth s'écarquillaient alors que Cloud l'enlaçait. Il ne bougea pas pendant un moment, puis il soupira et rendit son étreinte à Cloud.

**« - Allons-nous nous revoir ? » **Demanda doucement Cloud contre la poitrine de Sephiroth.

Sephiroth resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, mais quand il parla, cela me brisa le cœur. **« - Peut-être quand les circonstances changeront, Cloud. Pour l'instant, ça devra être un adieu. »**

Il s'écarta de Cloud et sourit. C'est étrange comme Cloud pouvait avoir cet effet sur les gens. Il pouvait faire fondre un cœur de pierre rien qu'avec un simple sourire venant du cœur. Sephiroth me regarda ensuite et s'approcha de moi. **« - Tu seras en mesure de te débrouiller ici, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Je souris légèrement. **« - Bien sûr. Si quelque chose arrive… je m'en chargerais. » **Je baissai mon regard vers Zachary, puis regarda de nouveau Sephiroth. **« - Merci. » **Lui dis-je sincèrement.

Sephiroth haussa les épaules. **« - Ce n'est rien. Je n'allais pas laisser la Shinra détruire une autre vie. Ils ont déjà détruit la tienne et celle de Cloud. »**

Je fronçais les sourcils en entendant ça. **« - Ouais… mais ça m'a aussi amené à lui, ce n'était donc pas si mal que **_**ça**_**. »**

Sephiroth rigola et laissa échapper un bruit étrange lorsque je lui saisis la main, l'empoignant fermement dans la mienne. **« - Je veux dire, Seph, merci. Cela n'aurait pas été possible. Cloud et moi n'aurions pas su quoi faire et nous serions probablement mort sans toi, alors encore une fois, merci. »**

Sephiroth me serra fermement la main en retour.

Quand il relâcha ma main, j'écartai les bras. **« - Tu veux un câlin aussi ? »**

**« - Absolument pas. »**

**« - Bien alors. » **Dis-je avec un sourire.

**« - Il faut que je prenne ce bateau, Zackary. Arrête de me fixer ainsi. »**

J'ai rigolé ça et je l'ai salué. Cloud est venu se poster à mes côtes et nous avons regardé le bateau prendre le large vers un endroit que nous avions fui. J'ai regardé Cloud avec un petit sourire, gardant une main sous Zachary tout en passant un bras autour de la taille du blond, le rapprochant de moi.

Il posa son front contre mon épaule et soupira. **« - Tu penses que nous allons nous en sortir sans lui ? »**

**« - Oui. » **Répondis-je rapidement. **« - Regarde où nous sommes, Cloud. Nous sommes loin de la Shinra. Il faudrait vraiment être persistant pour venir jusqu'ici. Et s'ils le font, et bien… » **Je baissai les yeux vers lui. **« - Je les tuerais tous. »**

Cloud gloussa. **« - Je sais. »**

J'ai passé une main dans ses cheveux avant de regarder derrière nous. J'ai vu une foule de gens quand je me suis retourné et je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver ça bizarre. Ils avaient l'air… sympathique. **« - Hé. » **Dis-je. **« - Allons-nous faire des amis, okay ? »**

Cloud me regarda avec incrédulité. **« - Là, comme ça ? » **Demanda-t-il en désignant son uniforme déchiré de la Shinra.

J'ai regarda mes propres vêtements avec un gloussement. **« - Oh oui.. »**

**« - Excusez-moi ? »**

Cloud et moi nous retournâmes en même temps à la voix, seulement pour rencontrer un regard sympathique. Une femme assez âgée nous regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres. **« - Vous êtes arrivés avec le bateau, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Cloud me regarda et porta ensuite les yeux sur la femme. **« - Oui… en fait, nous pensons nous installer ici. »**

**« - Oh ? Comme c'est merveilleux. Possédez-vous déjà une maison ici ? »**

**« - Uh… non, pas vraiment. Nous sommes… encore en plein processus. » **Marmonna Cloud en se frottant l'arrière du cou. J'ai souri intérieurement en revoyant son côté d'adolescent timide réapparaître.

La femme sourit et remarqua ensuite le poids que j'avais dans les bras. **« - Oh, et à qui est ce bébé ? »**

**« - A moi. » **Répondit Cloud en même temps que moi. Nous nous sommes regardé et avons répondu de nouveau à l'unisson. **« - A lui. »**

De nouveau, nous nous sommes regardés et avons soupiré. La vieille dame sembla vraiment confuse avant de porter une main à sa bouche. **« - Oh je vois ! L'adoption. »**

**« - Oui, c'est ça. » **Répondis-je rapidement avec un sourire poli.

**« - Oh, excusez mes manières. Mon nom est Vivian. Je suis le maire de cette ville. Que diriez-vous de vous procurer de nouveaux vêtements et prendre une douche ? »**

Cloud me regarda désespérément, ses yeux criant silencieusement 'OUI'. J'ai gloussé et hocha la tête. **« - Ça serait… vraiment génial. »**

**« - Et après, nous pourrions nous renseigner sur les maisons à vendre, qu'en pensez-vous ? »**

**« - Super. » **Répondit Cloud.

Après ça, Cloud et moi nous sommes mis en route, acceptant avec joie cette invitation. Nous avons mangé avec appétit, prit une douche (ensemble) et obtenu des vêtements propres. J'ai même eu droit à une leçon de Cloud sur comment donner un bain au petit bonhomme. Chose très facile, sauf quand il se tortille… ou quand la température trop élevée ou trop faible… ou quand on n'a pas de gel douche sans savon.

… d'accord, Cloud comprenait ce genre de chose un peu mieux que moi.

Je l'ai regardé avec une fierté bien étrange. Quelle chance j'avais, finalement.

Vivian a eu la gentillesse de nous faire visiter l'île et je dois dire que pour un bel endroit, ça l'était vraiment. Cloud ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de répéter combien c'était merveilleux. Nous avons visité beaucoup de maison, la plupart d'entre elles étant un peu vieilles. Je ne recherchais pas une maison parfaite… mais je voulais quelque chose d'intime, et je savais que Cloud aussi.

Puis, une maison a attiré mon attention en fin de compte, quelque chose que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder. J'observais les murs en pierres et levais les yeux vers les arbres verts se dressant au-dessus des vignes, puis les descendit vers les fenêtres. Une petite maison… mais assez grande pour nous, je pense.

J'ai porté une main à une de mes poches pour sentir l'enveloppe épaisse de Sephiroth. J'ai souris intérieurement et levais de nouveau les yeux vers la maison. **« - Hey, Cloud. »**

Cloud s'excusa poliment auprès de Vivian. **« - Qu'y a-t'il ? »**

**« -Comment dire ça… c'est la seule maison laissée sur le marché ici. Tu sais que cet endroit n'est pas grand. Mais n'est-elle pas mignonne ? J'aime les arbres et la vigne… et elle dégage une impression de tranquillité. Je crois que ce serait… » **Je me suis interrompu quand Cloud s'éloigna. Je me précipitai à sa suite.

**« - Hé, je parlais. »**

**« - Je sais, mais tu parles trop parfois. »**

J'ai soupiré et nous sommes entrés à l'intérieur. Nous avons observé tout autour de nous avec émerveillement. **« - Wow. » **Ais-je marmonné.

**« - Bordel, c'est vraiment **_**beau**_**. »**

**« - Tu vas devoir faire attention à ton vocabulaire, sinon notre fils va considérer ça comme une chose à dire. Tu ne le voudrais pas, n'est-ce pas ? » **

Cloud ne me prêta pas attention, observant le plafond et ensuite le corridor. **« - Aucun meuble… »**

**« - J'en construirais quelques-uns. » **Intervenais-je.

Il me regarda avec incrédulité. **« - Toi ? Construire ? Allons, Zack. »**

**« - C'est ce que j'ai dis, je peux tout faire, chéri ! » **Déclarais-je en m'approchant de lui. Il me regarda curieusement. **« - Je parie que si tu me donnes assez de temps, je pourrais meubler entièrement cette pièce. J'ai appris une ou deux choses dans la vie, **_**pas**_** dans la Shinra. »**

**« - Tes parents ? »**

**« - Bien sûr, et quel genre d'homme serais-je sinon ? »**

**« - Eh bien… je ne sais pas construire quoi que se soit… »**

**« - Et alors ? Tu m'as moi de toute façon, je m'en fous. » **Dis-je tout en le prenant dans mes bras.

Il rigola contre moi. **« - Tu parles en boucle parfois. »**

**« - Je sais...tu sais que c'est ce que je fais le mieux aussi. »**

**« - Même quand ça n'a pas de sens ? »**

**« - Uh huh. » **Fis-je joyeusement.

Nous restâmes comme ça pendant quelques temps jusqu'à ce que Cloud hoche la tête contre ma poitrine. **« - D'accord. » **Marmonna-t-il.

**« - D'accord quoi ? » **Demandais-je en regardant par la fenêtre.

**« - D'accord, nous prenons cette maison. Tu sembles déjà en être amoureux. »**

Je me suis écarté de lui avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. **« - Vraiment ? Oh, chéri, attend que j'arrange cet endroit. Je vais **_**tout**_** faire. Et je ferais aussi un berceau agréable pour lui et **_**tout**_**, oh et je construirais même un porche. Oh, cela va être si génial ! » **Déclarais-je avec joie, en entraînant Cloud dans une forte étreinte avant de me précipiter vers Vivian pour conclure l'affaire.

Cloud prit un moment avant de me suivre, rigolant et baissant les yeux vers Zackary. **« - Ton père est un vrai crétin. » **Dit-il en sortant de la maison.

Zackary babilla joyeusement contre la poitrine de Cloud.

_**A suivre…**_


	16. Effect

.

**Cause and Effect**

**Chapitre 16 : Effect**

**By DamagedWorth**

Je suppose que c'est l'histoire de tout un ensemble. Je ne suis pas le meilleur conteur, alors vous devrez vous contenter de tout ça. Je veux dire que puis-je expliquer de plus ? Il ne me semble pas que quelqu'un croirait cette histoire de toute façon. Mais au final… ça m'a conduit là où je suis aujourd'hui.

Cloud et moi avons passé deux années tranquilles. Personne n'est venu sur l'île de Mideel et nous avons vite été intégrés. Plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru possible. Les citadins étaient toujours désireux de nous aider au temps où on en avait besoin. Bien sûr, ils ne connaissaient pas tous les détails. Mais ils avaient pu facilement deviner nos conditions quand nous sommes arrivés. Ils ont juste pensé que nous étions un couple gay qui venait d'adopter un bébé. Et vous savez, c'était juste parfait. Je les ai laissé croire ça… et bien d'autres choses.

Comme je le disais, deux années qui étaient passées plus rapidement que je ne le pensais. Cloud avait été plus qu'heureux et il voulait se trouver un travail, mais je l'ai convaincu que quelqu'un devait rester garder Zackary jusqu'à ce que nous puissions le mettre à l'école. Cloud a été irrité par ça, mais il a finit par soupirer et acquiescer. J'ai pensé que si quelqu'un devait ramener la nourriture à la maison, cela devrait être moi.

Maintenant, ne commençait pas à dire que je suis le « dominant » et autres conneries, parce que je ne le suis pas. Je laisse aussi Cloud prendre les directives. Je ne pense pas être dominant, je pense que nous sommes égaux et il mérite d'être bien traité. Durant toutes ses années à la Shinra, tout le monde le considérait comme un être sans valeur alors qu'il était probablement le plus fort parmi les autres cadets. Mais cela a changé, il l'est vraiment.

Cela mis à part, j'étais toujours anxieux quand je devais m'occuper de Zackary. Pour Cloud, c'était tellement plus naturel et facile pour lui de prendre soin de notre garçon.

Zackary à deux ans maintenant – et bon sang, il est grand. Ses cheveux blonds sont toujours ébouriffés. Cloud et moi nous disputons toujours au sujet de sa coupe de cheveux, mais Cloud a insisté pour qu'il garde les cheveux longs. Quand je le regarde maintenant, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire face à sa ressemblance avec nous. Ses yeux sont toujours identiques aux miens et sa voix devient plus grave. Il est sacrément intelligent aussi ! Cloud a déjà réussi à lui apprendre quelques chiffres et des mots. Bon sang, savez-vous combien de temps ça m'a prit pour apprendre au moins ça ? Oui, parfois je me demande même comment j'ai pu réussir à intégrer la Shinra.

Zackary nous appelle également tous les deux « papa », ce qui prête à confusion. Quand cela arrive, Cloud et moi nous regardons en même temps, puis le regardons et nous rions. Mais il y a eu un moment où Zackary a appelé Cloud « maman », et cela n'a pas vraiment plu à Cloud. Bien sûr, il ne l'a pas montré, mais ses yeux se sont plissés et il a gentiment corrigé Zackary. Donc oui, nous sommes tous les deux papas, et c'est très bien. Un peu étrange, mais très bien.

En ce qui concerne ma carrière, j'ai trouvé pas mal de travail chez beaucoup de gens de la région. Je suppose que vous pouvez me traiter de 'homme à tout faire', parce que c'est presque ça. On vient me voir et me dit ce qu'il faut, et je vais chercher le matériel sur les quais. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas un travail vraiment passionnant, mais c'est du travail, n'est-ce pas ? Voilà comment j'ai passé la plupart de mes journées. Cloud bien sûr, ne pouvait pas simplement rester tranquille à la maison. Chaque fois que Zackary dort et que je rentre quelque fois plus tôt, je le vois dans la petite cour arrière de la maison, une épée à la main en train de s'entraîner. Je m'immobilise et le regarde parfois, retrouvant dans ses yeux cette lueur de détermination qui m'a fait tomber amoureux de lui en premier lieu.

Et ainsi… la vie s'écoula. Je trouvais constamment quelque chose à construire et rajouter à la maison. Elle est devenue sacrément impressionnante avec le temps que je passais dessus. Cloud regardait tout ça avec une certaine admiration quand je mettais tout en place pour que l'endroit soit confortable et meublé selon ce qu'il voulait. J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux et à long terme, tout s'est bien mis en place pour nous.

Enfin, en quelque sorte… jusqu'à ce que nous recevions une visite surprise…

* * *

**« - Zack ! Comment se passe le chargement du bateau ? »**

J'ai essuyé mon front avec un petit sourire. **« - Tout est terminé ici, mec ! »**

Je m'apprêtais à quitter le quai quand mon partenaire, Katya s'approcha de moi. Ses yeux étaient interrogatifs derrières ses étranges cheveux orange. **« - Merde, mec. Tu as chargé ça très rapidement. Tu as une urgence ? »**

J'ai haussé les épaules. **« - C'est l'anniversaire de mon fils, je voudrais rentrer rapidement. »**

Un autre homme s'approcha d'eux. **« - Wow, Zack a déjà deux ans ? »**

J'ai ri, croisant les bras derrière ma tête. **« - Ouais, vous le croyez ? Je me souviens encore du temps où je le tenais au creux d'un seul bras. Il est grand maintenant. »**

Il y eut des rires, des tapes dans le dos et nous nous sommes séparés. J'aime passer du temps avec ces gars-là. Ils sont vaillants, c'est plus facile de travailler avec. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, je m'ennuie du SOLDAT. Mais cela était un travail facile. Je n'ai jamais eu de difficultés pour les petites tâches. Même si ici, ce qui est pour moi des petites tâches, sont des lourdes tâches pour les autres.

Je me suis dépoussiéré avant de prendre le chemin du retour. J'aime toujours autant le paysage qui m'entoure, tout est si plein de vie ici. Une beauté verte, une beauté infinie. C'était rafraîchissant par rapport à Midgar. La grande ville n'était pas aussi pleine de vie. Il était même rare de trouver une trace de vie végétale entre ses murs.

Alors que je commençais à gravir la grande colline jusqu'à la maison, quelque chose me prit par surprise.

**« - Zack ! Zackary Fair ! »**

Je me suis arrêté, un pied en l'air, avant de me retourner et de voir quelqu'un en costume courir vers moi. Mes yeux prirent une minute pour comprendre si je rêvais tout ça, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Soudainement, je me sentais nauséeux.

**« - Ts… Tseng ? »**

Tseng s'arrêta devant moi, essayant de reprendre son souffle. **« - Tu… marches très vite. »**

**« - C'est quoi ce **_**borde**_**l, que fais-tu ici ? »** Beuglais-je, serrant le bas de mon tee-shirt dans une vaine tentative de canaliser ma colère. **« - **_**Bordel,**_** que fais-tu ici ? » **Répétais-je, incrédule.

**« - Zack, s'il te plait, calme-toi… »**

**« - Putain, ne me dis pas de me calmer Tseng. Tu n'es plus en mesure de me dire quoi faire. » **Répliquais-je, en le pointant du doigt. **« - Où se cachent-ils ? Je jure par Gaia que je tuerais tous ceux qui **_**essaieront**_**… »**

**« - Zack, arrête ! » **S'écria finalement Tseng, faisant se tourner de nombreux regards inquiets vers eux. Beaucoup d'entre eux me connaissaient, et ils se demandaient certainement pourquoi je criais sur un homme qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Mais ils pouvaient bien utiliser leur imagination pour se constituer une réponse.

Je me suis finalement tut, reprenant mon souffle. Je ne pouvais pas le croire, ils avaient finalement réussi à nous retrouver.

**« - Personne n'est ici. » **Me dit-il tranquillement. **« - Je suis seul. J'ai été envoyé pour vous trouver, de nombreux hommes ont été déployés dans différentes parties du monde. Je viens juste d'arriver ici. »**

Je me suis un peu calmer, seulement un peu. Tseng pourrait me tester, lire les réponses sur mon visage. Je ne saurais dire. **« - Tu viens d'arriver et tu m'as vu par hasard, ici, de tous les endroits ? Ne te fiche pas de moi. »**

**« - Zack, tu dois m'écouter… je comprends pourquoi tu as fui. Je comprends vraiment. Tu n'as plus à le cacher, je peux trouver un moyen de vous ramener… »**

**« - Wow. » **M'écriais-je, levant les mains en l'air. **« - Tu y crois vraiment, n'est-ce pas Tseng ? Tu crois que je vais me mettre à genoux et dire : 'Merci' ? Sois sérieux, je n'irais nulle part. Tu peux le signaler à ton retour au Quartier Général. »**

Tseng soupira largement, se pinçant l'arrête du nez. **« - Que veux-tu me dire, Zack ? »**

**« - Je veux que tu dégages, tu n'as pas besoin que je dise autre chose pendant que tu le fais. »**

Encore une fois, Tseng soupira.

**« - Zack ? »**

Tseng et moi regardâmes dans la direction de la voix et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je le fis. Cloud se tenait derrière moi, une main protectrice posée sur Zackary. Cloud ne mit pas longtemps à réagir, ses yeux se plissant.

**« - Qu'est-ce… que fait-il ici ? » **Sa voix était coléreuse.

Je voulais parler mais Tseng me coupa rapidement. Il me dépassa et les yeux de Cloud s'écarquillèrent quand Tseng mit un genou au sol et s'agenouilla devant Zackary. Cloud tira Zackary un peu plus vers lui.

**« - Incroyable… » **Murmura Tseng, observant le visage de Zackary. **« - Il vous ressemble à tous les deux. »**

Je regardais la scène se dérouler devant moi, curieux. Zackary regarda Tseng pendant quelques instants avant de tirer sur la manche de Cloud. Cloud baissa les yeux et regarda vers Zach et Tseng, curieusement.

Cloud sourit légèrement avant que ses yeux ne rencontrent ceux de Tseng à nouveau. **« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Zackary. Nous le connaissons. »**

Tseng se leva rapidement quand Cloud lâcha la main de Zackary pour pouvoir le prendre dans les bras. **« - Zack, lorsque tu auras terminé, rejoins-nous à l'intérieur. »**

**« - Cloud. » **Appela doucement Tseng. Cloud s'arrêta et regarda Tseng par-dessus son épaule. Ce dernier soupira. **« - Je suis sincèrement désolé… pour ce que la Shinra a fait. »**

Cloud sembla pensif quelques instants avant de reprendre son chemin vers la maison.

Je souris légèrement, regardant Cloud et Zack s'éloigner sur la colline. J'ai attendu qu'ils soient hors de vue. J'avais besoin de gérer ça, je voulais être sûr que ma vie ne serait pas à nouveau bouleversée à cause de la Shinra.

**« - C'est remarquable. » **Commenta Tseng. Il se tourna vers moi et fouilla dans sa poche. **« - J'aurais dû comprendre… pour vous deux. J'avais pensé que c'était seulement pour le meilleur intérêt pour la Compagnie. »**

J'ai grogné quand Tseng ouvrit le clapet de son téléphone, l'approchant de son oreille.

**« - Monsieur. » **Dit-il doucement. **« - Mideel est clair, les cibles et l'échantillon ne sont nulles part en vu. J'avertirais si je trouve des signes de leur passage. »**

Sur ce, Tseng raccrocha son téléphone et le remit dans sa poche.

Je le regardais fixement, étonné. **« - Pourquoi ? »**

Tseng me dépassa, haussant les épaules. **« - Je suppose que c'est pour le gamin. »**

Je le suivis des yeux alors que Tseng s'éloignait, disparaissant de ma vue alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les docks. Je ne savais pas ce qui venait de se passer, je ne pouvais pas _croire_ qu'il ait fait ça. Tseng venait-il vraiment de nous permettre de rester, comme ça ? Tout ça parce qu'il avait vu Zackary ? Parce qu'il avait vu qu'il était un vrai être humain qui avait besoin de vivre, comme nous ?

J'ai légèrement secoué la tête, regardant le sol avant de faire demi-tour et avancer vers la maison. Quand je suis entré, la maison sentait bon. Comme si quelqu'un avait cuisiné. J'ai frotté mes yeux et je me suis assis à la table, essayant d'analyser ce qui venait juste d'arriver.

**« - Tout va bien ? » **Demanda Cloud en entrant dans la pièce, Zackary le suivant de très près. **« - Quel est le verdict ? »**

**« - Je suppose… qu'il nous a permis de rester. » **Dis-je doucement, regardant Zach du coin de l'œil.

Cloud s'assit à table, à côté de moi, prenant ma main. **« - Nous laisser… rester ? »**

J'ai hoché la tête, resserrant la main sur la sienne. **« - Ouais, il a dit 'je suppose que c'est pour le gamin'. Je pense… que c'est parce qu'il a vu Zackary. Il a dit à la Compagnie que nous n'étions pas à Mideel. »**

**« - Pouvons-nous lui faire confiance ? »**

**« - Avons-nous le choix ? » **Demandais-je.

Cloud resta silencieux. **« - Je ne pense pas. » **Chuchota-t-il.

Une inquiétude étrange nous enveloppa tous les deux.

**« - Papa ? »**

Je me suis tourné alors que Zach tirait ma manche. J'ai gloussé. **« - Hé, fiston. »**

Cloud se redressa avec un petit sourire. **« - J'ai, euh…. Fais un gâteau. Il sera prêt dans une minute. Je crois que nous avons des bougies quelque part… »**

La nuit finit par tomber doucement. Nous avions l'impression que cette inquiétude étrange demeurée dans l'air, mais nous avons passé la soirée dans la joie. Zachary semblait y prendre plaisir, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter de sourire. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à cet énorme travail que Cloud et moi avons fait jusqu'ici. Et tout ce qu'un rôle parental implique.

Cloud me demanda si je pouvais mettre Zachary au lit pour qu'il puisse finir de nettoyer. Zachary est probablement la personne la plus difficile à faire dormir. Il met toujours plusieurs heures avant de pouvoir s'endormir, et la plupart du temps, Cloud et moi restons avec lui et attendons qu'il s'endorme. Parfois, Cloud croit qu'il se souvient de ce qu'il s'est passé et que c'est pour cela qu'il ne peut pas dormir. Je le pense aussi… parce que c'est très difficile à oublier.

Mais nous avons vraiment essayé d'oublier. Je déposai mon fils doucement dans son lit, il poussa un soupir de contentement dans son sommeil, avant de sourire légèrement. Je me suis penché et j'ai placé les couvertures sur lui avant de l'embrasser sur le front. **« - Bonne nuit. » **Murmurais-je.

Lorsque je suis revenu dans le salon, la cuisine était toujours en désordre. J'ai froncé les sourcils et j'ai regardé autour de moi, essayant de trouver Cloud. **« - Chéri ? »**

**« - Ici. » **Dit une voix provenant de l'extérieur.

Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre et regarda dehors, vers le toit. J'ai ris quand j'ai vu Cloud assis au-dessus, les jambes pendantes dans le vide. **« - Nouvelle cachette ? »**

**« - Je crois… » **Murmura-t-il. **« - Viens. »**

J'ai suivi ses instructions, marchant à l'extérieur et trouvant un moyen de parvenir sur le toit de la maison. Une fois fait, je me suis installé aux côtés de Cloud. Il croisa les jambes et but une gorgée de sa petite tasse.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu bois, du thé ? »**

Cloud secoua la tête et rigola légèrement. **« - Pas exactement. »**

Je me penchai curieusement et renifla avant de me redresser avec de grands yeux. **« - Tu bois du **_**saké**_** ? »**

Il rit à nouveau. **« - Pourquoi pas ? Parfois, je suis juste dans l'ambiance de certaines choses, ce soir je voulais du saké. Notre voisine m'en a donné. »**

**« - Vivian en boit aussi ? »**

**« - Je suppose que oui. » **Murmura Cloud en tendant le verre vers moi.

J'ai légèrement sourit, secouant la tête avant de prendre une gorgée de la boisson. J'ai dû faire une tête bizarre car Cloud rigola. **« - Trop fort ? »**

**« - Un peu, oui. »**

Nous restâmes silencieux tous les deux mais gardant le sourire aux lèvres. Nous avons bu un petit moment, appréciant le silence agréable de l'extérieur. Nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé, appréciant juste la compagnie l'un de l'autre. J'ai passé mon bras autour de lui et l'approcha de moi. Il se cala volontiers contre moi avec un doux soupir.

**« - Saoul ? » **Demandais-je.

**« - Non, juste… une journée fatigante, c'est dur de le divertir. »**

J'eus un petit sourire satisfait.

**« - Tu sais… » **Commença Cloud. **« - J'ai dû mal à croire que cela fais vraiment deux ans. »**

J'ai hoché la tête, buvant une autre petite gorgée d'alcool. **« - Ouais… »**

**« - … j'ai écris à ma mère aujourd'hui. »**

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement et je regardai Cloud. **« - Tu **_**quoi**_** ? »**

Cloud se redressa et enleva quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage. **« - Je lui ai écris… je ne pouvais plus rester muet. La Shinra a probablement dû lui dire que j'étais mort. J'ai écris un nom différent sur la lettre et elle a été expédiée aujourd'hui… je voulais qu'elle sache que j'étais vivant. »**

Je regardai Cloud pendant une minute avant de hocher la tête. **« - Je suis sûr… qu'elle sera vraiment heureuse de te savoir vivant. Désolé pour la réaction, j'ai juste… peur je suppose. »**

**« - Je sais, et moi aussi. Je voulais que ma famille sache que j'ai un fils, qu'il y a quelqu'un portant mon patrimoine génétique, je suppose. »**

Je rigolai. **« - Il a certainement eu ton humeur. »**

Cloud rigola, les yeux rouges.

J'ai soupiré et l'ai approché de nouveau de moi. **« - Peut-être que j'écrirais à mes parents bientôt. Ils sont probablement inquiets pour moi. Gaia seule sait ce que la Shinra leur a dit quand ils ont essayé de me retrouver. Nous pouvons parier qu'ils sont allés dans nos villes natales… »**

**« - … nous réussirons à les voir un jour. Quand ce jour viendra, Zachary ne devra pas se cacher. Aucun de nous ne le fera… » **Murmura Cloud, enterrant son visage contre moi. **« - Pour l'immédiat, c'est parfait. Aussi longtemps que tu es là. »**

J'ai souris et ai embrassé le haut de la tête de Cloud. **« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'irais nulle part. Je te le promets. »**

Cloud se redressa légèrement et m'embrassa paresseusement mais s'arrêta quand des pleurs se firent entendre par la fenêtre de Zachary. J'ai immédiatement bougé pour me lever mais Cloud m'arrêta. **« - Tout va bien. » **Fit-il. **« - Un cauchemar, je serais bientôt de retour. »**

Cloud m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de lentement et maladroitement descendre du toit et entrer dans la maison. J'ai soupiré et me suis allongé sur le toit, regardant le ciel. J'avais l'impression que ma tête bourdonnait et ça se mélangeait avec un doux sentiment, alors que je fermais les yeux.

Cloud avait raison, un jour nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher. Mais dans l'immédiat, oui, c'était parfait. Je n'aurais échangé ma place pour rien au monde. Peu importe le style de vie que j'aurais pu avoir, celle-ci me convient. Je me sens normal, je me sens plus fort que jamais auparavant. Peut-être étais-ce à cause de combien j'avais changé pour Cloud. Peut-être étais-ce aussi à cause de combien j'avais changé pour Zachary, aussi.

Donc vous pouvez voir la cause et l'effet de certains évènements. Ce que les actions peuvent faire si elles ne sont pas soigneusement faites ? Je suppose que vous pouvez dire que c'était l'effet de ma cause, apportant un être humain dans le monde. Comment s'est arrivé, comme je l'ai déjà dit, reste incroyable. Mais vous croyez que c'est arrivé et ma preuve est juste au-dessous de moi alors que je regarde fixement le ciel, un vrai sourire sur mon visage. Surtout quand Cloud revint à mes côtes, frottant son nez contre mon cou. C'était mon… enfin non, pas vraiment mon histoire. C'était _notre_ histoire.

Ouais, c'était notre histoire. Il n'y a personne d'autre pour la raconter.

**Fin**


End file.
